Keep Me Safe
by Keiko Fujiwara
Summary: Today marks the day I'm going to kill Catherine Chandler. I am clear of what I need to do and have prepared for this moment for several months. Catherine is my angel—my savior and light. Today, I'll make it known to her how much I desire her blood and how much I want to kill her. DON'T WORRY: CREEPY EXCERPT IS NOT VINCENT! X3
1. Life's Frailty

**This was an idea that popped into my head once so I decided to write about it. **

**Disclaimer: **

**I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL CW SERIES, BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!**

**Though, I do have it on iTunes!**

**:^]**

**NOTE: THIS FANFICTION WAS ORIGINALLY IN THIRD PERSON BUT I CHANGED IT TO FIRST PERSON! SORRY IF YOU FIND ANY POV RELATED TO THIRD PERSON! **

**Anyhoo…**

**~This will be an attempted one-shot! ~**

**Keep Me Safe**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

_**~Catherine's POV~**_

I sighed. It was a long day at work and I have gotten nowhere with the Abigail Truscott case. She was the fifth victim found with similar lacerations to her body after being raped. This killer is meticulous; never leaving any clue to his identity—only a trademark. Jack the Ripper, as the precinct calls him, always carves an 'R' on the victim's stomach—proving that he plans on mimicking the murders done by Jack the Ripper many years ago in England.

"I'm home." I said.

No one answered.

'Heather must be on a date or something…' I thought as I slung my jacket onto the couch. I walked to the fridge and took out a beer. Only the Lord knew how much I needed one.

After swallowing five or so sips of the alcoholic beverage, I walked to my bedroom and kicked off my shoes. I took another sip of beer before feeling a cool draft kiss my skin.

As I walked over to the window, I noticed Vincent sitting on the fire escape. I smiled casually and crawled out of my apartment to sit next to him.

"Rough day at work?" he asked.

"I think that would be an understatement." I replied with a laugh.

"How is the case going?"

"Not so well. We can't find any traces to the killer or any connections to the victims. Everything seems random yet careful. He has time to plan his murders perfectly yet his victims are chosen by chance. Every precinct in New York is working on this case and all of us are coming up empty."

"Eventually this guy will screw up…They always do." Vincent stated. "You shouldn't stress over it though. You need your sleep because baggy eyes aren't very attractive in a woman."

"Oh? Is that so?" I asked in a joking manner.

"It's the die hard truth." He smirked.

As I playfully bumped my arm against his, I said, "Well, it's a good thing make-up was invented then."

We laughed at our little conversation until Vincent said, "You're sister is on her way to the apartment."

"Okay…stay here? I'll just let her know I'm home and then I'll be back. Okay?"

"Alright." He replied. I swore I could feel him staring at me as I climbed through the window.

I walked towards the kitchen, hearing my sister knocking on the door. "Catherine, it's me! Open up!"

I went over the door and opened it, saying, "Lost your keys again?"

"As a matter of fact, I didn't. I just…kinda forgot to bring them when I went out earlier. I figured it wouldn't be too much of a problem since you'd be home when I returned anyway."

"Oh? And what makes you think I wouldn't be out and about?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Cat, if you haven't noticed, you don't really have a life outside of work. You're normally always home at this late hour unless you stay late at the precinct. By the way, is it possible Josh can come over tonight? He works on this side of New York and doesn't really feel like going all the way home."

"Sure…I'll just go stay with a friend for the night."

"Or you could use that time to find yourself a man!" Heather smiled but frowned after seeing my expression. "Or not because obviously you value your boring life more than your sexuality."

"Heather, if it will make you drop the subject, I'll have you know that I'm seeing someone…well kind of seeing someone…actually, I'm not sure what we are right now but I can see there's promise." I replied, forgetting that a certain super-being was listening to the entire conversation.

"Really!? When do I get to meet him?! Is he sexy? Cute? Strong? Tall? Short? Brunette? Blonde? Dark and mysterious? Overly confident? Shy? Does he have a nice bod? Is he smart? Have you two had s—"

"Heather, you need to breathe." I said, "And no, you cannot meet him…at least not for a very long while."

"But why not?!"

"Because…it's a bit complicated right now. I don't want anyone meeting him until we've figured out who we are to each other…and who knows…maybe I find the idea of having a secret boyfriend sexier than a guy who wants to be known by my friends. For now, keep a lid on it, Heather. I don't need my entire precinct bombarding me with avoidable questions."

"Who're you staying with tonight? Him?"

"Maybe…maybe not."

"You better not be lying to me just so I keep quiet about your nonexistent sexual life."

"Trust me, Heather, I'm not kidding. I'm going back to my room to pack for a night's getaway. You and Josh have fun but please keep your recreational activities within your room. I don't want to come home tomorrow and find a random pair of boxers lying in the middle of the living room."

"Okay…I'll keep that in mind. Now, go pack while I call Josh." Heather ordered as I walked back to my room.

I pulled out my duffel bag and began packing for the night.

"Where're you going to stay?" I heard Vincent speak as he hopped into the room.

"I don't know yet. I'll probably call Tess or someone…Maybe I'll suck it up for a night and call Brook, my father's bride-to-be."

"If you want to, I have a place you can stay for the night. It may not be the warehouse but at least it wouldn't be a box." Vincent offered.

"Really? You have a place?"

"Yeah…it's about thirty minutes away from here, though."

"That's fine. We can use my car." I replied.

"Okay. I'll drive." Vincent stated as he helped me finish my packing for the night.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

"So, when you told your sister you were kind of in a relationship, were you just saying that to get her off your back? Or were you serious?" Vincent questioned. I bet he couldn't help himself.

"Y-you heard that?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah…I heard the entire conversation." He smirked, probably remembering the comment about my sex life.

"I was serious." I said with a straight face.

"Must be one lucky guy." He replied.

"I'd say he's the luckiest man in the world." I said, giving him a sincere look.

"Correction: He's the luckiest man in the universe." He smirked before pulling into a driveway. "We're here."

I stepped out of the car while Vincent grabbed my duffel. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was staring at a beautiful, rustic, homey cottage. "Vincent, this place looks beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it." he said before taking my hand.

"Is it yours?"

"Yes and no. It was the house I lived in before enlisting. When I started living with JT after fleeing from duty, he bought the cottage so, when I can come out of hiding, I can re-buy it from him."

"Do you come here often?"

"Only when I need to think." Vincent replied. He walked to the front door and unlocked it as he placed my duffel down on the ground but never released my hand.

We walked in and I found the inside of the house as beautiful as the outside.

"I'd have to say, compared to the warehouse, this is a step-up!" I laughed as he gave me a small tour of the cottage.

"Well, you can stay here the night if you want." He said.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Only if you want me to." He replied.

"Then stay." I smirked. A chance to spend some time with Vincent? Yes, please!

We both sat down on the couch and I leaned my head against his shoulder. "I meant what I said, Vincent, although I don't know what we are to each other, I do see a future for us."

Vincent turned to look at me and said, "Future?"

"Yeah…"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. "You know, before I met you, I never considered life outside of the warehouse possible for me…for what I am. But then you came and changed everything. I may have said this before but you were the first to ever see my dark side and yet not run away."

"Vincent, I don't have a reason to fear you. Sure, when you turn, it can be a little freaky but I know you would never hurt me. I trust you more than I trust anyone—even my partner, Tess."

"Catherine, there might be a day when you may change your mind about me."

I cupped his face with my hands and said, "Vincent Keller, you could transform a million times in front of me and I still wouldn't change my mind about you. You didn't choose this life but if it weren't for your super abilities, you probably wouldn't have been there to save me the night my mother was murdered."

"If we had met under different circumstances and I was human, would you still feel the same?"

"Of course, Vincent! Appearances shouldn't matter. What matters is what's in here." I said as I pointed at his heart. "You are in control of your heart; not the beast."

He laced his fingers with mine and briefly kissed my knuckles. "What if I never find a cure? I'll be in hiding for the rest of my life, Catherine. Would you be willing to share a life with me even when I'm in hiding?"

"Whatever life you live, I'll gladly share mine with you." I smiled before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

What was supposed to be innocent transformed into fiery passion. Not long afterwards, I was twisting my fingers through his hair as his hands were gripping my butt cheeks for support.

Suddenly, Vincent drew back and leaped from the couch—afraid he would transform.

"I…a…sorry." He said.

"No…I understand." I smiled. "It may be better if we take things very slow."

"Yeah…good idea." Vincent replied.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I pulled it out and said, "It's Tess."

"Okay."

I answered it, saying, "Chandler."

"Cat, where are you?"

"About thirty minutes from home, why?"

"Heather was attacked."

"What?!" I swear, my heart skipped a beat.

"She said she was waiting for her boyfriend, Josh, to come but it was someone else."

"Where is Josh?"

"We found him shot in three places in the trunk of his car. The perp must have gotten to him before he walked up to the apartment."

"I-it wasn't Jack the Ripper, was it?!" my heart sank as I prayed Tess would disconfirm my suspicions.

"No…Thankfully it wasn't. Cat, don't worry. Your sister has several bruises and a few cuts but nothing too major. Though, she was taken to the hospital for a few stitches and an MRI scan. How fast can you get over to the hospital?"

"I can get there in thirty if I speed. I have to get gas before I come, though."

"Okay…just make it fast."

"Which hospital?"

"The New York Downtown Hospital." Tess replied.

"Okay. I'm leaving as we speak." I said before ending the call.

"Do you want me to drive?" Vincent asked.

"N-no…It's probably best if I do the driving…I'll drop you off at the warehouse before I go to the hospital."

"Do you want me to check out your apartment and see if I can find anything?"

"Maybe when I return…I reckon there are officers there surveying the scene. I'm sorry the night was ruined."

"That doesn't matter now, Catherine. Let's go." Vincent said as he pulled me to the car.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Vincent asked as I pulled up to the warehouse.

"Vincent, cops will probably be searching the perimeter of my apartment building as well as guarding the hospital. I wish you could come but we would be risking everything." I replied.

"Okay…but call me the moment you find out anything. Alright?"

"I will."

"Stay safe Catherine." he whispered before pressing his lips against my cheek.

Before I could respond, he hopped out of the car and was out of sight.

It took me twenty minutes to get to the hospital.

"Where have you been?" Tess asked.

"Sorry…long line at the station. I got here as soon as I could, though. Which room is she in?"

"Room 430 B." Tess replied.

"Okay, thanks." I stated before running towards the hospital's elevator.

As quickly as possible, I found Heather's room and opened the door. "Heather?"

"C-cat?! Oh thank goodness you're safe!"

"What happened?" I asked as I noticed all the bruises and swelling on her face. Not to mention the cuts along her arms.

"There was a man….I don't know who he was or anything…but he was asking for you. I told him you weren't home. He asked me where you were and I told him I didn't know. He didn't believe me and began threatening me. I told him to get lost or I was going to call the cops. That's when he first punched me in the eye…and every time I tried to tell him I didn't know where you were, he kept beating me up. Thankfully, Tess was on her way to the apartment to talk to you. When he heard her knocking, he immediately ran out and down the fire escape."

"Did you notice anything that could help us identify him?" I asked.

"I saw a tattoo on his wrist…I can't describe it, but I can draw it for you."

"Thanks, Heather. Take your time for now. Get better and then, if we haven't caught the SOB by then, we'll seek out your art skills." I said.

"Okay…Cat, be careful. This guy had a weird look in his eyes—like he was obsessed with you."

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied. "I'm going to let you have some rest for now. Okay?"

"Alright. Be safe."

"I will." I said before disappearing from her room and back to Tess.

"Did she say anything?"

"Nothing definitive yet. She did see a tattoo though. She offered to draw it for us but she has too black eyes right now…probably hard to see through them with how swollen they look. I told her to get well and then give us the drawing if we haven't caught him by then."

"Okay…well CSU swept your apartment and found nothing. We are sending men with you so you will be safe."

"Tess, I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"You sure?"

"Yes. No bodyguards are necessary."

"Alright…I'll tell Joe to call it off. If anything happens, you call us right away."

"Will do." I replied before heading back towards my apartment building. Shortly after I got home, I called Vincent and told him to meet me. About ten minutes later, he was sitting on the fire escape.

I opened my window and he crawled through the space. "What happened?"

"From what my sister told me, a man came looking for me. She was beaten when she denied his questions because he didn't believe her. The only reason she was probably kept alive was because my partner, Tess, had ruined his plans."

"Did she get a chance to look at him?"

"No. She didn't say why but I guess he was wearing a mask to hide his identity. She did see a tattoo though and, when she's able, she will be drawing us a picture of it." I replied.

"Did your sister say what the guy wanted from you?"

"No…she didn't…I don't think it was Muirfield though."

"Why not?"

"Muirfield has trained soldiers and most likely, spies. They wouldn't just send a novice into my apartment. Besides, Muirfield wouldn't attack someone who wasn't aware of them, would they?"

"They might as to send a message."

"But why would Muirfield attack my sister if they were initially looking for me? I feel like Muirfield would be more mysterious than just a casual drop-in. They'd probably follow me and then kidnap me from a dark alley if they really wanted me." I stated.

"You do have a point but, just because you don't think it is Muirfield, doesn't mean we should completely rule out that possibility." Vincent replied.

"Of course not. I told Tess I would sweep for more evidence."

"Okay…do you want help?"

I smiled. "What better ways to sweep for evidence than to have a trained bloodhound do half the work for you?"

"You've been talking to JT, haven't you?" he said in an "I can't believe she took that route" voice.

"Maybe a little." I smirked.

For almost an hour, we scoured the apartment, trying to find anything that could remotely be considered as evidence. Unfortunately, we found nothing.

"Maybe we should contemplate other options—like if the man wasn't from Muirfield, than who was he?" Vincent asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

I sat down on the couch and he sat right next to me, pulling me into an embrace. "There's no way I'm leaving you alone tonight, Catherine. If there's even a slight chance he might return, I won't allow him to get to you."

"Vincent, we'll need him alive for interrogation." I stated. "Unless we find out he's from Muirfield."

"Still, I think knocking him unconscious qualifies as legal punishment." He smirked.

He laced his fingers with mine and kissed my temple before whispering, "Venture per un mondo di sforzi / E ricevere bacio vero amore / Lasciate con lui e amore per sempre / Ed contrare bateatitdine eterna."

"That's beautiful. Was it Latin?"

"Italian." He corrected.

"What does it mean?" I asked, intrigued by his beautiful poem.

"Venture to a world of endeavors/And receive true love's kiss/ Leave with him and love forever/And enter eternal bliss."

"Where did you hear that from?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I wrote it...sometime years ago...let's just say that living like a prisoner for ten years can put you into perspective."

Before anything else was said, I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed the gap between us. Once again, our simplicity transformed into intensity. Soon enough, Vincent's eyes started glowing—indicating that we should stop before he could lose control. Part of me was a little disappointed but, I eventually plan on testing Vincent's beastly limits.

After a few minute breather, I kissed him again. This kiss blossomed very much like the previous kiss. While our lips were in full contact, I felt Vincent's fingers playing with the buttons of my blouse. I moaned slightly before his lips traveled to my neck and then to the top of my chest where the recently unbuttoned part of the blouse exposed.

We had managed to kiss carefully and passionately for nearly three hours before Vincent started having his glowing eye-episodes again.

"Whatever happened to taking things slow?" he smirked as he calmed himself down.

"I think that idea was crumpled up and thrown out the window quite sometime ago." I replied, buttoning up the top of my shirt.

"Suits me." He stated before picking me up and carrying me to my bed.

I felt his lips finding their way back to mine as his fingers began to unbutton my blouse again. I felt the material split open and slide to both sides of my body. Vincent trailed his lips from my mouth to my jaw line, to my neck, my cleavage and then my stomach before re-gluing his lips back to mine. I managed to shimmy my blouse off of me, flinging it elsewhere before helping him slip off his shirt.

I ran my fingers against his broad chest and absorbed his warmth. Just as he was about to unclasp my bra, my cellphone rang. Vincent slumped his head in aggravation before rolling onto his back beside me. I slid off the bed in disappointment as I walked to the family room to answer my phone.

"Chandler."

"Looks like the boss won't let this one slide. He told me to get my butt up to your apartment or we're both riding the desk for the month. So...guess it's a girl's night, bud." Tess said sarcastically.

"Seriously? Joe owes me a favor for cracking that Judge Hanson case!"

"And I repeat, the boss won't let this one slide. Hate to break it to ya, Cat, but until this douche is put behind bars, you're stuck with me."

"How long do I have?"

"Are you going to mentally prepare yourself for my arrival?" Tess asked.

"No...I just have...a bit of clean-up to do." I replied, lying to my partner.

"CSU swept your apartment clean. What other damage could you do in four hours?"

"Which, by the way, how did it take four hours for Joe to finally tell you to babysit me?" I asked, curious.

"The boss was busy...I kind of put the asking thing off until about ten minutes ago. Maybe I should have waited until he was in a better mood."

"Or you could have not asked him at all?" I said, hoping she would take it more as a joke than anything else.

"No way! I was lucky enough I didn't receive desk duty for telling him your request so late! Besides, why do you sound flustered? Do you have a guy over there?"

"No." I said, lying again.

"Alright, well I'll be at your place in ten."

"Okay...drive slowly." I muttered, hoping she wouldn't catch my last sentence.

I clicked the end button before returning to Vincent. "Sorry...My boss is being an A-hole right now so he's sending my partner over as we speak. She'll be here in less than ten minutes."

"It's okay...at least you'll be safer than if you were by yourself." He stated.

"But I wouldn't have been by myself, Vincent. You would have been here with me." I replied.

He pressed his lips against mine once more before whispering, "Rain check?"

"Absolutely." I blushed, knowing what he was insinuating.

He picked up my blouse and handed it to me. I slipped it back on and buttoned it up. "Are you going back to the warehouse?" I asked.

"Yeah...unless I get bored and decide to sit on your fire escape for the rest of the night."

"You would really do that?" I asked with surprise.

"Yes...knowing you are safe would help me sleep." He replied before kissing me one more time. He picked up his shirt and tossed it to me. "Keep it...it may help you sleep." He winked. With that, he was gone. And Tess was knocking on my door.

I placed his shirt underneath my pillow before going towards the door. "Come on in."

"I smell a slight cologn...you DID have a man over here didn't you! You have that glow all over your face! Now, don't deny it! Were you having sex?" Tess suddenly asked.

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't get anything passed her! "Fine Tess. Yes, there was a guy here but no, we didn't have sex."

"But you two were about to, weren't you?" she smirked, knowing she was right.

"If things weren't interrupted, then, yes, there was a big possibility that THAT could have happened." I stated, blushing.

"I knew it!" she grinned. "Cat, who is this guy?"

"Sorry...not giving anything out! Let's just say he's Mr. Complicated."

"Ahhhh...so the guy competing with Evan?"

"They're not competing! I told Evan that he and I were just friends. Okay?" I said sternly.

"Sure...sure...Well, anyways, we have all night, what do you want to do?" Tess asked.

"Well, to be honest, I really want to sleep." I replied.

"Fine...suits me...I'll crash the couch." She said.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan." I said before going into my room.

When I opened my room door, Vincent was there.

"What're you doing here?" I whispered.

"I got bored." He smirked. "We don't have to do anything, Catherine. I can tell you're tired. Get some sleep. I'll be right here until I hear something."

I nodded and crawled into his arms, feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

I woke up around four in the morning to find out that Vincent had left. He probably heard Tess or something and needed to head out. Whatever his reason, I didn't care. I was only glad that Tess wouldn't accidentally stumble upon us sleeping together.

I heard my cell ring and I answered it, "Chandler."

"Cat?"

"Heather?"

"Yeah...I was wondering if you could pick me up at Central Park? You see, the doctors said I could go home so I'm out here waiting." She said.

"Okay. I'll be right there." I replied.

I grabbed my coat and wrote a quick note, saying:

**Heather called. Went to pick her up. Be back ASAP.**

I knew Tess was going to kill me, but hey. I'd rather leave the apartment anyways. Getting too cooped up in one place is exhausting.

While walking to Central Park, a part of me felt like Heather's release was too soon. Even though her injuries weren't too serious, the doctors wanted to monitor her for a few days to make sure she doesn't have a concussion or anything to cause panic.

As I neared the park, my paranoia started kicking in. I turned around. No one was there. I turned back around and continued until I heard a pair of footsteps following me. I increased my pace ever so slightly and reached for my gun. A sweat dropped from my forehead as I realized I left my gun and badge at my apartment. Damn. This won't end well.

With nothing to defend myself, I did the one thing I could do to stall time—I ran. As my feet picked up their pace, I could hear the following footsteps increase pattern as well.

Suddenly, I whipped around and kicked the perpetrator in the chest. I wasn't going down without a fight.

"You need to be more careful, Catherine." the perp said.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Names are not important—well, except for yours." He replied as he stood back up. I put my fists up, ready to attack again.

"Who sent you?!"

"The divine goddess of love sent me of course." He snickered. "Now, you will be coming with me, Catherine Chandler."

"Fat chance." I spat.

Before I could attempt another attack, I felt a sting against my leg. I managed to get a glimpse of a tranquilizer gun hidden between his coat and his shirt. "Son of a bi—" I started to say before a deep sleep overcame my consciousness.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

I groaned while opening my eyes. What happened? As I looked at my surroundings, I knew where I was.

"It's a good thing you're awake! I didn't want to have to start torturing you while you were sleeping."

"You have no right bringing me here!" I stated with hatred. I could see the Salty Dawg restaurant in the distance. We were in the tree-lines behind my mother's murder.

"Oh? But I do! You see, I feel that it is very appropriate for you to die at the very place your mother was gunned down. The look on your face is too priceless!" he grinned evilly.

My wrists were uncomfortably tied with a rope to a branch of a tree as my feet dangled, searching for ground.

"Why me?" I asked, hoping to stall his motives.

"When I saw your picture in the newspaper nine years ago, I instantly fell in love and knew I wanted to pierce your body with my knife. My best friend, Steven, was the one who broke into your apartment, asking for you. He was doing me a favor since I didn't want to be there. Steven has convulsive issues when he doesn't get his way. That's why he hurt your sister." He said as he stroked my cheek.

I felt my body shiver with Goosebumps as his cold skin slides across mine.

"Get your filthy hand off of me!" I shouted before earning a slap on the very cheek he caressed.

"STOP TALKING!" he yelled at me with an entire different tone to his voice.

Suddenly, his voice calmed again and said assertively, "Steven, I told you I will handle this! Catherine is my prize, not yours!"

"THEN KILL HER ALREADY!" he shouted again before punching me in the eye.

"Steven! Let me kill her how I want!" his tone changed again.

As his internal conversation continued, I couldn't help but give him a look of confusion. Was he seriously talking to himself?

"Catherine." The softer voice said, "I'm sorry for Steven's violence. Are you okay?"

I spat in his face before receiving another blow to the bottom lip.

"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU NEED TO KILL HER!"

"But I don't want to, at least not yet. I want to enjoy carving my knife into her flesh, Steven."

"IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET IT OVER WITH, THEN I WILL RIGHT NOW!" the man before me shouted as he jabbed the knife into my leg, causing me to scream in agony.

He pulled it out and then rammed it into my shoulder.

I begged him to stop but I felt him rip out the knife and thrashed it against my arm—leaving a deep gash.

Suddenly, the lunatic stopped whipping his blade at my body and his voice changed its tone again. "Steven! I told you I will handle it!"

He punched himself in the face and then shook it off. "I'm sorry, Cat, Steven won't be making an appearance anymore."

I shivered when I felt the crimson blade sliding against my cheek.

"Now, my sweet, the real fun begins." He smirked before slashing a cut on my cheek. The only person I could think of at the moment was Vincent, praying that he'll find me soon.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Vincent's POV~**_

"Where're you going?" JT asked as I slipped my arm into my coat.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Let me guess, Catherine's?"

"I'll be back later." I stated before leaving the warehouse.

Part of me knew I shouldn't be so reckless when it came to seeing Catherine but I couldn't help myself. Every moment I spend with her makes me feel like a normal person again. I guess JT will never understand how much Catherine means to me. She has provided me with hopes for my future—beast or no beast. Today was the first time I actually saw myself having a life with her.

I knew I was falling for her…Hell, I have fallen for her. She's in my every step. No matter where I walk, I always find my way to her. Carefully, I jumped to her fire escape but hearing Tess's voice caused alarm.

"I don't know, Boss! All I'm telling you is what I found!"

I focused on her conversation and heard Tess and Catherine's boss, Joe, I think, say, "You better get your ass over to the hospital, Vargas. She has to be somewhere."

"Yeah…what's weird is that the note says Heather called but when I called the hospital, Heather's doctor told me she wasn't ready for release quite yet."

"Like I said, Vargas, get your ass over to the hospital. If Heather was forced to call her sister, she would have seen the perp's face. The team will meet you there ASAP."

"On it!" Tess stated before running out of the apartment. I opened the window and slid inside. I noticed Catherine's gun and badge were lying on the counter with a crumpled note.

The police could take hours before finding anything out. I had a better plan.

As soon as I thought the coast was clear, I walked out of her apartment building (through the main entrance, I might add) and followed her scent. If anything, it'll lead me right to her. I kept my face concealed from the public eye as I found myself walking towards Central Park.

I stopped dead in my tracks….Catherine's scent doesn't go any further…I wonder if someone knapped her and forced her into a car…That would be the only logical explanation for her scent to suddenly disappear. Out of nowhere, I could smell blood. There was a fight here…

Suddenly, I heard the mechanics of a cell phone working. I walked around the area and found the phone. I pulled out my handkerchief and picked up the small device to look for any identification.

I flipped the phone over and there was a label on the back:

**Property of Everett Jones**

**775 Park Avenue**

Without further ado, I placed the phone back where it was before making my way to 775 Park Avenue. If Catherine wasn't there, it would at least show me some leads.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

As quietly as I could, I forced the window open and slid though the opening. Before I did anything, I slipped on a pair of gloves. If there was anything that could lead me to Catherine, I was going to find it. I would have at least an hour before the police find this place.

After thirty minutes of searching, I almost gave up until I opened two cabinets which turned out to be a collage...of Catherine... There were several pictures of her...and there were bottles of her favorite perfume as well as shampoo and conditioner. As my eyes scrolled down the collage, I noticed three pictures of Catherine and me.

To protect my identity, I removed the pictures as gently as possible. Suddenly, one picture caught my eye.

At the far right corner of the left door, there was a picture of the Salty Dawg restaurant where Catherine's mother was killed 9 years ago. Why would he have a picture of just the restaurant?

I noticed a notebook or a journal of some kind hidden within the cabinet. I pulled it out and opened it to the most recent entry.

**November 7th, 2012**

**Today marks the day I'm going to kill Catherine Chandler. I am clear of what I need to do and have prepared for this moment for several months. Catherine is my angel—my savior and light. Today, I'll make it known to her how much I desire her blood and how much I want to kill her. The gods have graced me with this remarkable beauty and I plan to make every cut count. The plan is in action. I've watched her for several years now, especially after seeing her photo in the newspaper nine years ago. Even Steven agrees to how perfect she is. Because of her beauty and perfection, she must die. I know I can't have her because she belongs to another man and that's why I must sully my hands with her blood. She's the woman of my dreams and since my dreams will never be, I must kill her so no other can have her. She will die by my hands tonight and I'm going to kill her at the very place her mother died. I find it poetic. A mother and a daughter, murdered at the same place, nine years apart.**

I placed the book back and closed the cabinet doors. The police would undoubtably be here soon. I didn't need to stick around anymore because I knew where Catherine was.

Wait for me, Catherine! I'm coming!

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Catherine's POV~**_

"Please stop!" I begged, feeling the running of the blade against my stomach.

"I can't do that, Catherine. You see, I have planned this night for the longest time. My accomplice and I both have. We both love the taste of your blood and soon enough, Steven will wake up and he'll be more ruthless than me. Unlike me, Steven loves torturing his victims. We hadn't killed in nine years because we were constantly planning on the perfect night to soak our bodies in your blood."

"W-why now? Why wait nine years when you could have killed me sooner?" I asked, wanting a straight answer.

"Every killer has his secrets, Catherine." He whispered before suddenly forcing his lips against mine. With every ounce of strength I had, I kicked him in the stomach, knocking him away from me. "Feisty one, aren't you?" he said, but the voice was different...it sounded like the other mental case, Steven.

"You stay the hell away from me!" I screamed, hoping someone would hear me.

He grabbed ahold of my hair and yanked on it, causing me to yelp.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of gaining your affections like my accomplice, Everett. You see, he's a bit of a lover-boy. I normally come in for the better fun.

He picked up his knife off of the leaves and sliced my blouse down the front, revealing my bra.

"You want to know what the fun part is?"

"Not unless it involves you stabbing your eye with your knife." I spat, trying to stay strong.

"Cute." He replied. "No...my best part is watching my victim die as I slowly tear her apart."

Without warning, he spun me around and said, "You have no idea what I have in store for you tonight."

I heard him pick up something and then what sounded like the snapping of a band. Suddenly, I felt an arrow pierce my arm, binding me to the tree. I screamed in agony. I felt another one stab my other arm.

"That's right, Catherine. Scream your lungs out." He said.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I felt three nails drive into my skin, slicing my back.

"STOP! PLEASE!" I screamed as I thought only of Vincent. Part of me realized how stupid it was for me to think he would be able to save me. He's not Batman and he wouldn't even know where to look for me. If only I told him how much I loved him.

I felt the whip lash my back about five more times before ripping the arrows from my arms and turning me around.

Just as he was about to lash the front of my body, he was rammed in the head with a branch, knocking him unconscious.

"Catherine..." I heard him whisper my name as he walked towards me.

He untied the rope around my hands before catching me. I grimaced as he touched my body. There were so many opened wounds...I'm surprised I didn't black out.

"What did he do to you?" Vincent gravely asked.

As much as I wanted to tell him, I couldn't form the words. I didn't want to remember thinking I would never see him again.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He stated, suddenly realizing my discomfort.

"T-thank you for not killing him, Vincent..."

"Believe me, Catherine, it took everything in my power not to rip him into shreds." He replied. Suddenly, he froze, as if alarmed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The police...your precinct...They're on their way here..." he said.

"Go, Vincent! Go!"

"I'm not leaving you here! Who knows when he could wake up!"

"Vincent, they're probably bringing a K9 unit! There's no way you'd be able to hide from their sense of smell. Now go! I'll be fine!"

"I'm not leaving!" he said assertively.

"Vincent, go to the Salty Dawg. Wait there for me, okay? I'll be fine until they get here. I'm not going to let you waste all of your years of hiding on my account. Now go!"

Without another word, he heaved a great sigh before disappearing into the darkness. Now, if I don't black out from now and until the time my precinct gets here, I need to think of a cover story...and fast.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

"What on earth happened here, Cat?" Tess asked as she walked towards me.

"He kidnapped me and then beat me up. Luckily, after struggling and struggling, I eventually was able to loosen the rope from around my wrists. When he turned around, I staggered over there," I pointed to my left, "and grabbed that branch before knocking him out. It was a matter of time before you guys arrived."

"Don't have to worry anymore, Chandler, he'll be locked behind bars for life as far as I'm concerned." Joe said.

"Despite the creepy guy and all, you look like you could use a hospital Cat. I see tons of cuts, bruises and who knows what else." Tess stated.

"I'm fine." I lied. "I just need to go home."

"Fine. I'll give you a r—"

"No! I mean no, Tess. It's alright. I want to go to the Salty Dawg and pay my respects...my mother was shot there, you know? I'll just call a cab. Just do me a favor and not say anything to Heather. The last thing she needs to know is that her sister was almost brutally murdered tonight." I replied.

"Chandler, you're in no condition to call a cab. Who knows what they might think when they see you." Joe reprimanded.

"Please! Just let me do what I want to do! I almost died tonight, guys! Now, if you don't mind, I would like to pay my respects towards the site of where my mother was killed." I said assertively as I started walking away from the group. Then I added, "Alone," to make sure no one would follow me.

All I wanted was to go to Vincent. At this point, I only trusted him to fix me. Not to mention that I didn't want my sister knowing about this.

There was only one thought on my mind as I walked towards the restaurant. I needed to tell him how I feel before I never get the chance to.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

**Alright, like I said, this was supposed to be a one-shot but it looks like it won't be that way. **

**Unlike my other BATB fanfiction, this one won't be updated as periodically due to the length of its current and future chapter(s). **

**I just wanted to give you a taste of my next fanfiction that's in the works. Tell me what you think! Should I continue? **

**Here's a preview to next chapter if you want me to continue: **

_**~Vincent's POV~**_

_I waited patiently for her...I could hear every word that escaped from her mouth as she was talking to her co-workers. I blame myself for what happened. If only I didn't leave her when I did. No matter how much I want Catherine to live a normal life...as normal as she can...she still gets caught up with traumatic experiences...and it is all because of me. _

_I saw her walking towards the restaurant where I was hiding. I didn't go inside because I didn't want Catherine to go into a restaurant full of people only to be stared down by a bunch of gawkers. That would be pure torture for her. _

_I walked to her, meeting her halfway, and said, "Are you okay?" _

"_Before I answer that question, can you do something for me?" she asked, tears about to fall from her eyes. _

"_Anything." I whispered. _

"_Kiss me, Vincent." She said as clear as night and day. My heart shattered when she asked for my touch. I could tell that she was broken inside and was reaching out to me. As carefully as possible, I gently pressed my lips against hers to let her know that I wasn't running anywhere. _

_I am as stuck to her as she is to me. _

_There is no way I could ever abandon her now. I was smitten...and not even Muirfield could drive me away from her. It is now clear to me that I love Catherine Chandler. _


	2. Broken From Within

**Thank you for the reviews! PLEASE keep them coming! X3**

**~BATB~**

**This was an idea that popped into my head once so I decided to write about it. **

**Disclaimer: **

**I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL CW SERIES, BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!**

**Though, I do have it on iTunes! **

**:^]**

**Keep Me Safe**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

_**~Vincent's POV~**_

I waited patiently for her…I could hear every word that escaped from her mouth as she was talking to her co-workers. I blame myself for what happened. If only I didn't leave her when I did. No matter how much I want Catherine to live a normal life…as normal as she can…she still gets caught up with traumatic experiences…and it is all because of me.

I saw her walking towards the restaurant where I was hiding. I didn't go inside because I didn't want Catherine to go into a restaurant full of people only to be stared down by a bunch of gawkers. That would be pure torture for her.

I walked to her, meeting her halfway, and said, "Are you okay?"

"Before I answer that question, can you do something for me?" she asked, tears about to fall from her eyes.

"Anything." I whispered.

"Kiss me, Vincent." She said as clear as night and day. My heart shattered when she asked for my touch. I could tell that she was broken inside and was reaching out to me. As carefully as possible, I gently pressed my lips against hers to let her know that I wasn't running anywhere.

I am stuck to her as she is to me.

There is no way could ever abandon her now. I was smitten…and not even Muirfield could drive me away from her. It is now clear to me that I love Catherine Chandler.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

JT ended up having to pick us up. One, because I ran here and two, there was no way I could carry Catherine without causing her to scream. Luckily, he brought the SUV, allowing me room to place her gently in the back. I was grateful JT also brought a sedative. The last thing we wanted was for Catherine to scream her entire way back to the warehouse. After sedating her, I stayed with her in the back while JT drove back to the warehouse as carefully as possible.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

"Dude, what happened?" JT asked as I carried Catherine up the stairs of the warehouse.

"Honestly, if I knew, I would tell you but Catherine hasn't even told me." I replied. "All I know is that she was kidnapped and brutally abused by a love-stricken psycho."

"Any relations to Muirfield?" he asked.

"No. At least, none that I'm aware of. This guy had pictures in his room of mainly Catherine...I think he is just a normal psycho. Emphasis on the psycho." I said.

"Do you need any help?" JT asked as he cleared away the table before I placed her down on it.

"Yeah…First, we need to remove most of her clothing. Can you hand me the scissors."

"Sure, dude." JT replied as he disappeared to fetch the scissors. While waiting for him, I walked over to my medicine cabinet and pulled out a pair of gloves, a syringe, lidocaine, a needle and thread. She's going to need a lot of stitches.

JT came back with the scissors and gave them to me. I turned Catherine over on her stomach before cutting her shirt off. Sure, it was sliced in the front but because of her physical condition, I didn't want to risk moving her arms to take it off. I also cut off her bra, knowing she probably was going to kill me later for it.

"We'll have to stop the bleeding of the arrow wounds first. Because they are punctures to her skin, I can't sew her skin back up. I need you to find me about twelve alcohol swabs." I stated.

"Right! On it!"

I worked fast—cleaning and wrapping her wounds on her arms before attending to her cuts. Before I could even think about checking for broken bones, she needed at least a hundred stitches…and that's only on her back.

"I need 4.5 mils of lidocaine."

"You're going to give her the max dosage?" JT asked.

"Yes. For the treatment she needs, she's going to need as much anesthetic she can get." I replied as JT handed me the syringe.

I injected the lidocaine into her system and waited a few minutes before beginning to thread the needle through her back.

This was going to be a long night.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Catherine's POV~**_

I woke up in incredible pain. My body was stiff but I didn't know why. Suddenly, I slowly turned my neck and noticed I was in Vincent's bed…and Vincent right next to me. His arm was carefully draped over my stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Vincent asked, catching me off guard.

"Like hell." I replied as I tried to sit up.

"You need to rest." Vincent said, gently bringing me back down towards the bed.

"I feel like I've rested enough, though." I replied. "I have work…"

"No. You don't."

"Wait…how long have I been out?" I asked.

"Four days…Catherine…you were beaten pretty badly…I had to give you about 200 stitches on your back alone." He said gravely.

"Four days! I have to get back to work!" I exclaimed. "I can't afford to miss work right now!"

"Catherine, calm down. Your boss sent you a text, saying that you didn't have to return for a few weeks. He wants you to recover before returning."

"But without working, I don't get paid." I stated, annoyed.

"The text also said that they wouldn't hold your pay. You'll still be paid." He replied. "Now, I need to check your stitches."

I nodded. He slid off the bed and helped me stand to my feet. As he examined each and every stitch, I couldn't help but feel my heart race. His fingers were slowly tracing the new scars on my back as he analyzed my injuries.

We were completely silent as he removed the bandages around my shoulders, legs, arms and back…I moaned a few times from the pain but other than that, I didn't utter a word. I simply allowed him to redress my wounds.

Suddenly, after re-bandaging my leg, he asked, "Catherine—what did that monster do to you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I replied, not really wanting to re-visit horrible memories.

"D-did he t-touch you?" he hesitated before asking.

"No." was all I could muster up to say.

"You're lying." He stated, probably noticing my dilated eyes or heartbeat.

"Vincent…he didn't touch me…I swear." I replied dryly.

"Catherine, tell me the truth! If you think lying will help you, you're wrong! Why won't you tell me the truth?!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? HUH? DID YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU THAT HE STABBED ME IN MY LEG? IN MY ARM? DID YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU THAT HE WAVED HIS BLADE IN THE AIR, NOT CARING WHERE THE BLADE SLICED MY SKIN? OR HOW ABOUT THE TIME HE SHOVED HIS TONGUE DOWN MY THROAT OR WHEN HE TWISTED ME AROUND BEFORE SHOOTING ARROWS THROUGH MY ARMS? OH! AND HERE'S THE BEST PART! JUST WHEN I THOUGHT I THE WORST WAS OVER, I FELT HIM DRAG NAILS ACROSS MY BACK…HE WHIPPED ME UNTIL I COULDN'T SCREAM ANYMORE! I COULD FEEL THE NAILS RIPPING MY TISSUE! OH YEAH! I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT DURING THE ENTIRE TIME THE PSYCHO WAS TEARING MY BODY APART, I COULD ONLY WONDER WHEN YOU WERE GOING TO SAVE ME! AND WHEN YOU DIDN'T COME AFTER AN HOUR OR SO OF PURE TORTURE, I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN, VINCENT! I LITERALLY THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME!" I couldn't hold it in anymore. Despite my own physical pain, my emotional pain was worst. I fell to my knees, not caring how painful it felt to do so, and cried into my hands. I was helpless and probably beyond repair.

_**~Vincent's POV~**_

I couldn't believe my ears when she screamed at me. Everything she was saying corroborated with her many different wounds but I just didn't want to believe it. "Catherine, I—"

"DON'T!" she yelled. "DON'T FEEL SORRY FOR ME, VINCENT! AND DON'T YOU DARE THINK THIS WAS YOUR FAULT!"

"It is my fault!" I replied, trying to hold in the beast. "If I hadn't left your side, this wouldn't have happened!"

"This was not your fault, Vincent." Her voice was a bit calmer. "This was a stupid judgment on my part. I received a call from my sister, saying she was released. I left without my gun and my badge, not even thinking about what the doctors told me earlier in the night. If anyone is to blame, it's me!" I replied. "It's my fault, Vincent. Just like everything is!"

"Catherine! You need to calm down! You're wrong! Everything is NOT your fault!"

"YES IT IS!" she yelled as tears fell from her eyes. "MY SISTER WAS ATTACKED BECAUSE OF ME! MY MOTHER WAS MURDERED BECAUSE OF ME! YOU WERE CHAN—"

"Catherine!" I said as I gently shook her shoulders. "You are not the blame for any of those things! Your sister was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Your mother was being followed so, as much as I hate saying this, they would have killed her no matter where she was. And, don't you think for one instant, that you are the reason my DNA was changed!" I knew my eyes were beginning to glow but I needed to knock some sense into her!

"MY MOTHER'S CRIMES ARE MY CRIMES!" she shouted.

"They are not!"

"YES THEY ARE!" Suddenly, her voice softened, "If I didn't go away to college, I could have convinced her to stay—to not go to Afghanistan. But I went!"

"Catherine, you didn't know that your mother was going overseas. It isn't your fault! Now you need to get ahold of yourself! Your mother went overseas to protect you and Heather! She went of her own volition. It was her choice and her choice alone. You can't blame yourself for choices other people have made! You're responsible for you, Catherine. Only you."

She was silent…Either she was soaking in my words of wisdom or she just didn't know what to do anymore.

I slowly picked her up and placed her back on the bed.

"Why do you stay with me?" she asked, tears staining her face.

I pulled the covers back over her body and said, "I stay with you, Catherine, because you mean everything to me. Aside from JT, you are the first person to not run after seeing me for who I am—for what I become. I meant what I said a few months ago while in the cemetery; if I had a choice to choose this life, I would choose it all over again if it means I would be in your life." I lay down next to her and gently draped my arm over her body before kissing her lips. "A normal life isn't worth having if you aren't there to share it with me."

I wiped her almost dried tears away and kissed her forehead. "Now, get some sleep, Catherine."

"Stay with me." She whispered, not wanting me to release her.

"I will…I promise." I whispered as she fell asleep. Somehow I knew we'll be alright. All we need is time.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Catherine's POV~**_

Two weeks have passed since the kidnapping and I haven't said much more about it. Vincent never questioned me about what happened that night and I didn't want to remember it. He allowed me to go home the next day after my little hidden confession. I never wanted Vincent to know about how I felt about my mother's involvement with Muirfield. I was mentally unstable and because of what happened, I couldn't stop what was flying out of my mouth—and before I knew it, it was too late to unsay anything.

I hadn't seen Vincent since he let me go home. I really wanted to see him but something was holding me back. It wasn't fear…at least it wasn't fear of whom he is…honestly, I didn't know why I couldn't get myself to go to the warehouse.

I stared out my fire-escape, hoping he would make an appearance.

"Cat?" I turned around and saw my sister looking at me.

"Oh…hi…" I said, not really much for words these days.

"Cat, what happened to you two weeks ago?" she asked, concerned.

"N-nothing." I lied.

"Nothing my ass! I am released a few days after my attack and find that you're not home. I freaked out, thinking you were killed or something until I received a text saying you would be home a few days later. When you did come home, you were in worst condition than when I left the hospital! Now spill! What happened?!"

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied.

"Cat, you're going to have to tell someone about it eventually! Keeping things like that to yourself isn't healthy! And what's with you looking out at the fire escape these days?"

"I just have a lot on my mind, Heather. Drop it."

"Cat, I'm only asking you because I worry about you. I know something must have happened to you while I was in the hospital but honestly? Your recent change of behavior is scaring me! You barely talk, you haven't eaten too much since you've been home and you cry and scream during the night! Again, I'm not asking you as a shrink, I'm asking you as your sister, what on Earth happened two weeks ago?!"

"If you want to know what happened so badly, go and read the police report." I replied coldly. "I'm going to bed."

"Fine! I will! If it is the ONLY way for me to understand what is happening with you, then I'm more than willing to march to the police department this very second and demand for answers. It's up to you, Cat. You can either tell me yourself or I'll start a huge commotion, letting your coworkers know how poor you've been treating yourself lately!" she said with conviction as she placed her hands on her hips.

I stood there, silent, remembering how it felt to be lacerated and punctured by a knife, kissed by a lunatic, pierced by an arrow and whipped by nails. I shuddered before finally inhaling a deep breath.

"Fine…you win. I was w—"

"Cat? What's wrong?" Heather asked.

I didn't realize how much effect that night still has on my emotions. Suddenly, my mind began playing tricks on me. I wasn't in my room anymore. I was back in the woods; back with my predator.

_**~Heather's POV~**_

I have to admit, for the past several months, I've felt like Cat has hidden secrets from me. I don't know why but I just know she has. Before her little drama that happened two weeks ago, she would be coming home late—and WITHOUT her badge and gun. So, whenever she tells me she was at work, I instantly knew she was lying.

Until two weeks ago, I was seriously considering on making her spill or leaving to live with Dad. But, after that whole fiasco, I couldn't leave her—especially in the state she came home in.

I finally was able to convince Cat to tell me what happened. She owes me that much considering the entire BS I've had to deal with because of her lies.

After threatening to compromise her condition to her precinct, she finally caved in and was about to start her story.

"Fine" she said, "You win…I was w—"

For some reason, she didn't continue. She was frozen solid.

"Cat?"

I walked closer but she didn't dare move.

"Earth to Cat?! Anybody home?"

Suddenly, she backed away from me with fear in her eyes. "Cat! What's going on? You're scaring me!"

Suddenly she hid behind her arms and shouted, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Cat! It's me! Heather! I'm not going to hurt you!" I yelled but for some reason, nothing I said could break her from her trance.

I walked closer to her but she cowered and rocked herself back in forth, almost as if she was in fetal position.

"Cat! Snap out of it!"

I reached over to touch her but she totally flipped. "GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!"

She flailed her arms around as she tried to protect herself.

I walked away from her, thinking that it was best to leave her be until she came back to her senses. Suddenly, I jumped when I heard a scream. I whipped around and sighed with relief. It was only the TV. I walked over to it and realized what must have triggered her reaction. She was facing the TV when she was about to tell about that night…

'Stupid Heather! Why did you leave on the TV like that?! No wonder she was having a heart attack!' I mentally screamed as I saw the main character stabbing some crazy woman with a kitchen knife, 'Cat must have seen the young woman carrying that knife…she did have multiple stab wounds from what Tess told me. Sure, Tess told me small details…like what Cat looked like after they found her but except for that tiny detail, I was clueless. I turned off the TV and went back to Cat…she needed to know it was only the TV.

"Cat! You're okay!" I said as I walked into her room. "It was just the TV you saw! Nothing major!"

As I went to help her stand up, I noticed she wasn't there. "Cat?"

Suddenly, I heard a commotion coming from the kitchen. I ran as fast as I could, my heart thumping every second.

"CAT! PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN!" I shouted as I watched my sister trembling with a kitchen knife in her hands.

"STAY AWAY!" she screamed, pointing the knife towards me.

"Cat! It's me! Heather! You're home! You're safe!" I could feel tears spilling from my eyes. "CATHERINE CHANDLER! COME BACK TO YOUR SENSES!"

Bravely, I took a step towards her. "Catherine, whatever is going on in your mind, it isn't real! You're safe!"

She started lowering the kitchen knife as her mind began to wrap around reality.

"Cat, it's okay. I'm right here." I placed my hand on her cheek to try to comfort her, taking the knife away with my other hand.

Just when I thought she was going to be okay, her eyes returned to that frightened look and she screamed, "GET YOUR FILFTHY HAND OFF OF ME!"

I immediately drew back my hand, not realizing that I brought my other hand (the one with the knife) up as well. Oh crap. I just unleashed another Pandora's Box.

Cat saw the knife and smacked it out of my hand. She picked it up and hurled it at me. I immediately hunched over, fearing that the blade would pierce my skin but nothing happened. I suddenly hear the knife hitting the wall to my right. I turn to look at Cat and there was a man there…How he got there, I have no idea but at this point, I didn't care. He saved my life and for that, I was grateful.

He injected a syringe into her arm and pushed on the plunger. "What are you doing to Cat?!" I asked, horrified when I saw my sister literally flop over.

He picked her up and said, "I've sedated her…She should be out for the next four hours or so."

I followed him as he placed her in her room. "W-who are you?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't! You just saved my life! You also saved my sister from her insanity! You appear in my sister's apartment and take her to her room as if you own the place. I demand to know who you are!"

He was silent. He lifted Cat's covers and tucked her in. I could have sworn I noticed him caressing her face before looking at me.

"Look, I know I sound a bit rude but my sister tried to kill me a few moments ago. Yet, you saved both of us. And don't you dare tell me you were just in the neighborhood and happened to be carrying a syringe in your back pocket!"

"Fine…I'll answer your questions. But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Everything you hear tonight must never leave this room. Okay?"

I sighed. If this was the only way I was going to get any answers, I slumped my shoulders. "Fine. You've got yourself a deal. Now, SPILL!"

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Vincent's POV~**_

I sighed with frustration after she demanded for me to spill. JT was going to be so pissed at me. As much as I wanted to avoid this awkward "I'm not a stalker" conversation with Catherine's sister, I couldn't. She's witnessed too much to be left in the dark.

"I'm waiting…" she said, impatiently.

"Catherine was horribly beaten a few weeks ago. She was stabbed, lacerated, shot with two arrows and brutally whipped the night you were emitted into the hospital. Apparently, the man who had beaten you up earlier that night came back for her. He made you call her didn't he?"

"Yes…Tess already explained to me how they found her but that doesn't explain why she went all psycho a few moments ago."

"Let me ask you this, have you noticed any changes in her attitude or habits lately?"

"Yes…I noticed that she doesn't speak as much anymore…not to mention her diet or appetite or whatever has totally disappeared. She also seemed really spacey…especially when she would look out onto the fire escape."

I flinched as I heard her say "fire escape." I really wanted to see Catherine during our week or so apart but JT was insistent that I gave her space.

"Earth to Mystery man!" Heather said, waving her hand across my face.

"Sorry… as you have noticed, she has suffered through depression—a side effect to a disorder known as Post Traumatic Stress. Today, you saw another side effect."

"What? Psycho-rama?"

I lightly chuckled at her choice of words. "In a sense, yes... She was suffering from reliving the trauma. Because her mind was somewhere else, she could be seen as going "psycho" as you say it. In her mind, she saw you as her attacker…now, the question is, what triggered her reaction?"

"A movie was playing on the television. I was stupid enough to let it continue playing even after I knew what she sort of went through. She was about to tell me what happened but…she zoned out…froze, I guess. The next thing I know, she psyches-out and she's screaming frantically. I try to calm her but I didn't realize what had triggered her freak-out-ness until I heard someone scream, realizing it was the TV."

She told me the rest of what happened and I said, "When you placed your hand on her cheek, you must have re-triggered her memory…I'm thinking the monster, who did this to her, must have also touched her cheek. Why else would she suddenly zone out again?"

"Okay…so you've explained why Cat earned the Psycho-Sister of the Year Award but that still doesn't tell me why you're here."

"I'm…I'm a long story." I replied, hoping it would lose her interest.

"And I've got nothing but time." She replied, making me mentally curse to the gods.

"Well…here goes nothing." I stated before giving her my life's story.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

"Soooooo…You're telling me that one; you're a Captain America failure; two; my sister has been sneaking around with you for the past six months without ME knowing about it?!"

"I guess that's one way to sum it up." I replied.

"OH! MY! GOSH! SO YOU'RE THE ONE!" she suddenly beamed.

"Excuse me?"

"You're the one my sister has obviously been glowing about! I mean, she did tell me she was sort of seeing someone but she didn't mention how beautifully handsome as well as dark and mysterious you are!"

"Ehhhh…thanks?" I honestly didn't know what to say. First, Catherine accepts me for who I am and now, her sister is literally ecstatic. How did I not see this coming?

"So…have you two had sex yet?" she asked, placing her chin on her fists.

"No…we haven't…" I replied…now I can understand Catherine's discomfort in conversations with her sister.

"Oh well, as soon as Catherine's better, you two should hop to the chase! I'm tired of seeing my sister NOT having a sex-life!"

"I should probably go." I replied.

"Wait! Sorry, silly me! I tend to run my mouth without checking my filter first. Please stay! I don't know what I'd do if Catherine decides to freak out on me again. Look, this is me, leaving you two alone!" Heather said in a jumbled mess before leaving the room and closing the door.

I have to say…Catherine's sister sure is something else.

**Keiko Fujiwara: **

**Alright, not as long as the first chapter but pretty long. **

**Note: I decided to make this a chaptered fiction but you have been warned, this one holds a somewhat darker purpose—as you can see already. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I NEED THEM! THEY MAKE ME WRITE MORE! X3**


	3. A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words

**Thank you for the reviews! PLEASE keep them coming! X3**

**~BATB~**

**This was an idea that popped into my head once so I decided to write about it. **

**Disclaimer: **

**I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL CW SERIES, BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!**

**Though, I do have it on iTunes! **

**:^]**

**Keep Me Safe**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

_**~Catherine's POV~**_

I woke up with a splitting headache and noticed I wasn't alone in my room.

"Hey…"

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember getting frustrated with Heather…but…after that, everything's a blur." I replied, slowly sitting up.

"Here…drink this." Vincent said, handing me a glass of water.

I sipped it and was thankful for him bringing it to me. My throat was incredibly dry.

"Vincent…I want to say I'm sorry."

"Catherine…you don't have to apologize to me. You wanted space and I gave you it. As much as I wanted to see how you were doing at night, JT thought it was best to leave you be. So I did. You have nothing to apologize for."

"No…I do. I should have confided in you, Vincent. I don't want to have that kind of relationship where we push each other away when something goes wrong. I may have said I wanted space but, during that entire time we were apart, I only wanted to be held in your arms. I shouldn't have asked for space…that was selfish of me." I replied.

I saw him walk towards me and take a seat next to me. "Catherine, you shouldn't feel like you have to tell me everything. I understand if there are certain things you don't want to discuss. What happened to you was beyond traumatic—you were almost killed. I don't blame you for wanting to not talk about it. Hell, I'd be surprised if you actually did start talking about it instead of trying to avoid it."

His fingers laced with mine and he kissed my temple. We sat there in silence as we absorbed our little moment.

"Oh! Good! You're back to normal!" Heather suddenly said as she barged into my room.

Without thinking, she rushed to me and gave me a bear hug.

"Ouch…" I groaned. My wounds were still not completely healed yet.

"Whoops! Sorry, big sis! I forgot about your semi-healed injuries." She said as she immediately jumped backwards.

Suddenly, something dawned on me. "Why didn't you hide?" I turned to face Vincent.

"Because…your snoopy sister found out about me." He replied.

"Hey! I wasn't being snoopy! Need I remind you that you were the one who barged in like a pro and stuck a needle in my sister's arm?"

"What do you mean "stuck a needle in MY arm?" I asked with confusion.

"Ok…soooo….this is what happened. You were about to tell me what occurred two weeks ago but you saw the TV and went totally berserk. Like I told your darling Vincent, your freaky freak-out session should be nominated for the Psycho-Sister of the Year Award. Let's just say it wasn't pretty. Well, anyways, this and that happened and then just when you were about to…um…how do I put it without further downing your day? Oh well…never mind…Let's just say if your Hunk-a-saurus…or should I say, Hulk-a-saurus, didn't show up in time, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now!" Heather stated in one breath.

"H-hulk-a-saurus?" I said while Vincent laughed.

"Seriously, Cat, if I'm going to tell you a juicy story on retelling your life's drama, then you really need better listening skills. I can't believe that after ALL I said, the only thing that comes to mind is hulk-a-saurus."

"I was just…wondering why you would use such a word to describe Vincent. Like, w-why did you say the w-word 'hulk'?"

"She ambushed me and made me tell her everything." Vincent said, squeezing my hand.

"I didn't ambush you! Okay, maybe I was a little bit demanding but puh-lease, my sister was hiding a hunky guy like you, despite your slight anger issues, from me and I wanted answers." Heather defended herself.

"Hunky guy?" I gave Heather a weird look.

"Well isn't that obvious? He's WAY sexier than what you've described in your very interesting dreams. Don't get me wrong, Cat, he's totally all yours but I still know a sexy guy when I see one and I have to say, what a catch, Cat! What a catch!" she grinned.

I picked up my pillow and threw it at her. "I can't believe you! You've been eavesdropping on me during my sleep, haven't you!?"

"Only when the dream starts to sound entertaining." She smirked before she dashed out the room. I swore I wanted to clobber her but picked up my pillow instead. "Sorry about her. I swear she has no filter system."

Vincent laughed before saying, "So…have you been having wet dreams about me?"

Suddenly, my cheeks burned really red. I was speechless.

"Well that's an interesting turn of events. Who knew I had that type of effect on you." He smirked.

"Oh you wish." I replied coldly before going to the bathroom to escape this humiliation. I swear, one of these days, I'm going to install a zipper in that girl's mouth.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Vincent's POV~**_

I couldn't help but chuckle as Catherine made a grand escape towards the bathroom. I knew she was hiding from embarrassment but I might as well let her have a few moments to herself.

As I waited for the door to open back up, my phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?!"

I rolled my eyes. JT (Then again, who else would it have been?)

"JT, I've been at Catherine's."

"What part of give her space do you not understand?"

"Look, I'll tell you what happened later." I said and ended the call before JT could yell at me some more.

"Everything alright?" Catherine asked as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Yeah…That was JT. He's being an ass…again." I replied. "He wants me home for my curfew."

"By the way…I never asked this but how long was I out for?"

"Four hours…" It's really late….like 10 PM."

"Is there any chance you could come back after you calm JT's nerves?" she asked. "I…I don't want to have any more nightmares."

"I'll see if the nanny will let me come." I smirked before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "If he doesn't, then I'll call and let you know? Okay?"

"Okay…be safe." I heard her say as I hopped off of the fire escape.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

As I opened the door to the "home" part of the condemned chemical plant, there he was, waiting for my arrival.

"Why hello, Romeo." He smirked.

"Seriously?" I gave him a "you're being ridiculous" look.

"Sit." He demanded as he pointed to the couch seat next to him.

Rolling my eyes, I obeyed him.

"Okay. You now have my undivided attention for the next five minutes, ten if the story is good, to why you just couldn't stay away from your darling Juliet." JT said with sweet sarcasm.

"I wanted to check up on her, JT. That's all."

"Oh, and you brought a syringe because….?"

"Because when someone witnesses something as traumatic as what Catherine did, the person is bound to develop PTSD. I brought the syringe in case it was necessary."

"And was it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to need a little bit more context, Dude."

"Okay, so I was walking down towards Catherine's when I heard her screaming. I rushed to help her only to find that Catherine was about to hurl a knife at her sister. As fast as I could, I knocked the knife out of her hand and quickly sedated her."

"D-did you just say sister? Did Catherine's sister see you?!"

"Yes, JT. She did."

"Please tell me you just said you were some dude walking in the neighborhood carrying a syringe in his back pocket."

"That was the initial excuse but, let me tell you something, Catherine's sister is something else. She wouldn't let me leave until I gave her a satisfying answer."

"And what did you say?"

"I told her everything."

"E-everything?!"

"Yes, JT, I told her everything. I didn't want Catherine to be wrapped up in even more lies."

"How did Sister Chandler take it?"

"Surprisingly…she thought it was very cool. Of course, she hasn't seen my…other side yet."

"Dude, having Cat know about your secret is one thing. I get it. You two are like Romeo and Juliet; destined to be together because the stars are aligned and yatta yatta yatta. But Cat's sister?! She could totally dispose you!"

"I trust Catherine's sister! I refused to tell her anything until she promised to never speak of this conversation again." I said before heading back towards the door.

"Wait, after coming all the way back here, you're going back to Catherine's?"

"Yes…she asked me to stay the night with her. I told her I would and that my NANNY should understand the situation."

Without hesitation, JT said, "Take a condom."

"JT! Nothing's going to happen! I mean seriously, Catherine's mentally unstable right now and I have no idea what could trigger her symptoms."

"I don't care. Take a condom."

"It won't be needed."

"Vincent—one, you are going to Catherine's place for the entirety of the night. BECAUSE she's mentally unstable, she could easily seduce you into making love with her. Two, you and I both know Catherine has some magnetic effect on you and has you literally wrapped around her finger. She asks you to stay, you stay. She asks you for help, you help. No matter my apparently lame-ass opinion, you always take her side. It's almost like you're sired to her…anyways, three, if in fact you two cross that road, even if it isn't tonight, you can't afford to impregnate her. There are too many possible risks if you, a cross-species failed experiment, create a child with a woman who is none other than human. We wouldn't know what would happen or even if Cat could survive such a pregnancy. Also, let's not forget the fact that you don't have a job, don't have a house of your own and the whole world, except for a few people, believe you to be dead!"

"JT, calm down! One; what Catherine and I decide to do together isn't really any of your business. Two; after all these years, you're seriously telling me to take precautions? As if I didn't know that already?! Of course, I know that, JT. I know I can never have a normal life—even with Catherine. I know I could never hope for a future family because of my DNA. But seriously? You're talking like I've already been sleeping with Catherine! We haven't even crossed that road yet. Sure, maybe if one day we do, you can lecture me about how I can never enter parenthood because of who I am. At least for now, can you do me a favor and be happy that I finally have a hopeful future with someone? This might seem crazy to you, man, but I almost lost her two weeks ago and I'm not going to allow that to happen ever again. I'm going to be there for Catherine whenever she needs me. Until she personally kicks me out herself, I'm going to stay with her."

"What about Muirfield? Huh? What about them? If you continue to see her, she'll be a liability."

"Unfortunately, she's already a liability to Muirfield, JT. She's already on their radar! The best thing for us right now is to protect each other."

"Vincent, if you care about her as much as you seem to, you should let her live a normal life. She doesn't need to be—"

"I've already tried to push her away, JT! Ever since the beginning! Every time I told her how dangerous it would be for her to enter my life, she still continued to stay. She never once left because of the risks and she's aware of them." I began calming myself down before giving the chance for the beast to come out. "Look, JT, I'm sorry for yelling at you but Catherine is a grown woman—capable of making her own decisions. In case you haven't noticed, I'm crazily in love with her. She, in an odd way, completes me and makes me feel normal…even if it's at moments at a time. You don't have to remind me about the risks, JT. I'm fully aware of them and I've let Catherine know about them too but she hasn't run. And I'm not going to run from her either."

"Whatever dude. I'm just—"

"Looking out for me, I get it JT. I'll be back tomorrow." I said before leaving the warehouse. I heard him yell something like, "You forgot the c—oh, never mind. He doesn't seem to listen to me anyways."

Sometimes I wonder if JT'll ever understand my predicament.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

As I neared Catherine's apartment, I could hear her screaming. I quickly jumped to her fire escape and opened the window as I watched Heather trying to comfort her sister.

"It's okay! Cat! It's okay!" she said trying to shake Catherine out of her trance.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I think she was having a nightmare." She said. "I've heard her screaming before a few nights back but none were like this. She's never tried to hurt herself whenever I've checked on her."

"Go get her a drink of water. I'll handle her." I said before she ran out of the room. I noticed a few cuts on her arms and a knife a few feet away. I wonder if she tried hurling it at Heather again. I cupped her face and said, "Catherine, you need to snap out of it. You're okay. You're safe."

Her breathing started to calm down slightly and her eyes began shifting, capturing her surroundings.

I saw tears falling from her eyes so I wiped them with my thumbs and continued soothing her—telling her she was safe.

"Here's the water!" Heather exclaimed as she barged in. I handed it to Catherine and said, "Do you have bandages and alcohol pads?"

"Absolutely!" she replied before whirling around to fetch the medical supplies.

"I w-was back there…in the woods." Catherine suddenly said.

"You don't have to tell me, Catherine."

I pulled her in for a kiss before whispering, "You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you."

"It was so real…"

"It's okay." I whispered as I kissed her palms. "You're alright. I'm here now."

Heather came back and gave me the alcohol pads and bandages. I heard Catherine hiss as I pressed the pads against her skin. After I allowed the alcohol to clean her cuts, I blew on her injuries to ease the stinging. Soon afterwards, I finished wrapping the bandage against her arm.

"T-thanks." She whispered.

"Don't worry about it. But I think it is safe to say that we should keep you away from sharp objects." I replied.

"Leave that to me!" Heather interjected, causing both of us to jump. I had forgotten she was still in the room. "I'll put every sharp knife and tool under lock and key!"

"I don't think that's necessary. I think we just need someone to stay with Catherine at all times."

"Right! But who will be willing to stay up all night and make sure she doesn't try to assassinate herself in her sleep?" Heather asked before adding, "Oh…disregard that question," knowing I was willing to volunteer.

"Catherine…I do think you need to see a doctor…You're heavily suffering from PTSD and need therapy—mental therapy."

"I don't want to talk to a shrink, Vincent."

"I'm sorry, sis, but I think your boyfriend has a point. I don't want you flipping out again and neither do the neighbors. People are starting to talk! Aside from that, do you want to be waking up screaming again?"

"No but I certainly do not want to talk to a shrink. I've seen too many of them to last a lifetime and I don't want to see another one—especially after they all convinced me that I was hallucinating during my mother's murder."

"Fine but until you think you're mentally stable to sleep alone at night, I'm going to have JT ask his lady-friend, Sarah, to prescribe you a bottle of Prazosin. You and I both know you need something to treat your PTSD symptoms."

Before Catherine could answer, Heather said, "While you two discuss Cat's obvious problems, I'm going to go back to bed. Tell me the verdict in the morning.

"Why not have JT pick some up from the University lab?"

"Because, I don't want you being caught taking a non-over-the-counter drug without a prescription—especially since you're a cop." I replied.

"But I don't want medicine that's going to depress my mind, Vincent!"

"Catherine—something's gotta give! You either need to have some psychotherapy or you need to take a pill. It's your choice but if you don't want to be screaming in the middle of the night anymore, you'll need to compromise!"

"Fine. I'll take the damn drug." She replied. I stood up for a moment to stretch but Catherine grabbed my arm.

"Don't leave."

"I wasn't planning on it." I smiled before planting a kiss on her forehead. I pulled down her covers and slipped into the bed with her before wrapping my arms around her body. "I'll be right here, Catherine. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Eventually, we both fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Heather's POV~**_

Even though I did tell my sister and Vincent that I was going back to bed, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen now. Would Cat ever get better?

Suddenly, a thought popped into my head. This Vincent guy seems pretty wrapped around my sister's finger…I wonder how long it'll be before they decide to have sex. I mean, of course it would be crazy if they do it anytime soon but, maybe if she has sex, it'll relieve some of her mental crap. I smirked at the thought. Maybe that's all she needs.

I hopped from my bed to rush and tell the love-birds my theory but when I opened my sister's bedroom door, I couldn't help but form a smile on my lips. Cat and Vincent were soundly asleep in each other's arms. Maybe I'll tell them later. This moment is too priceless to ruin.

I snuck out of her room, grabbed my phone and took a picture of the two of them. I know she'll thank me later. She always does—eventually. Besides, this picture is proof Cat is actually having a life outside of work. At first, I thought it would be fun to show Tess and Evan but decided against it, remembering that Vincent asked me to keep their relationship and his overall existence secret. Still, I just couldn't delete the picture. I look at them one more time. Forget about shrinky-dinky antidepressants; I can clearly see that all Cat needs is the guy sleeping in her arms.

Before leaving them be, I smile one last time…finally glad my sister has found happiness.

**Keiko Fujiwara: Well, what do you think? Don't worry, this fic is most likely far from over but I thought I should include this short cute scene at the end. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**PS, IT IS ALMOST THURSDAY! :)**


	4. Worth the Risk

**First and foremost: **

**TONIGHT'S EPISODE WAS AMAZING AND TRAGIC AT THE SAME TIME!**

**NOW I HAVE TO WAIT A WHOLE FREAKING MONTH AND A HALF TO SEE THE NEXT EPISODE! WHAT THE FRIGG!?**

**I JUST MIGHT KILL OVER BEFORE THAT!  
X_X**

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! PLEASE keep them coming! X3**

**~BATB~**

**This was an idea that popped into my head once so I decided to write about it. **

**Disclaimer: **

**I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL CW SERIES, BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!**

**Though, I do have it on iTunes! **

**:^]**

**Keep Me Safe**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

* * *

_**~Catherine's POV~**_

My eyes flashed open when I heard my cellphone going off. As quietly as possible, I slipped out of Vincent's arms and turned on my lamp before answering my phone.

"Chandler." I said with confidence.

"Hey Bud. How're you holding up?"

"I…I'm adjusting…." I replied, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Well, first of all, I'm sorry for waking you up this early in the morning but duty calls."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…first and foremost, I wanted to tell you that we caught the Jack the Ripper perp. One of his prospective victims came to the police station after receiving about three notes full of death threats. Same writing as all of his other victims' notes. So, we decided to set a trap for him and he fell for it…big time."

"That's good…but something tells me you called for a different reason." I said.

"Yeah…the D.A. is here and, because of his tight schedule, he wants you to come down to the station and ID the perp as well as restate your statement."

"Why do I have to do that? I've already told you what happened."

"Yeah but the perp is telling the story a little bit differently."

"How so?" I gulped.

"He claims that someone else hit him in the head with the branch." Tess replied.

"Well…that's impossible…there was no one else there except for the two of us." I lied.

"I know but still, the D.A. has to make it fair…so do you need a ride or are you up to driving down to the precinct?"

"I can drive…does he want me there now?" I asked as I feel Vincent rubbing my shoulders. He must have woken up from the phone call.

"The sooner the better." Tess replied.

"Alright…give me 15 minutes." I sighed, not really wanting to go to the precinct.

"Sounds like a plan." Tess said before ending the call.

"Isn't there a rule about not showing up for work until after 8?" Vincent asked as I grabbed a new change of clothes.

"Obviously not according to the D.A." I replied. "I hate to say this but I have to go."

Vincent stood up and walked over to me, placing his hand on my face. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine…at least I hope I will."

"Maybe I should go with you…at least, hide in case you do need me." He said.

"No…I don't want you to risk something like that." I replied.

"I'll go!" Heather exclaimed, causing both of us to jump.

"Heather, no offence, but, do you even know what we're talking about?" I asked.

"Yeah…I heard your cell go off. I thought it could be your work, because, honestly, let's face it, who else would call you at O'dark early? Anyways, when I heard that it was Tess, I sort of eavesdropped. So, if you want me to, I don't mind babysitting you while you do your thing!" she smiled.

"You would honestly waste the next two hours of your prescious sleep time to help your poor, unfortunate, older sister?" I asked with sarcasm.

"Absolutely! I mean, I might have not helped you in the past but since that huge fiasco two weeks ago, I almost lost you! I feel like I need to do more with you, Cat. You're the only sister I have."

"Thanks Heather…I think." I replied, not sure if doing more with Heather would be a good thing or a bad thing.

"Okay! I'll get my car ready!" she beamed before dashing out of our room. I wonder if she realized she wasn't dressed yet.

Vincent suddenly wrapped his arms around me from behind and whispered, "You know, ever since your sister has found out about us, it has made both our lives a little bit easier."

I leaned into his embrace for a moment before saying, "As much as I would love to just skip the trip to the precinct, I can't and that means, I'm going to have to change."

"Okay…I'll go." Vincent said, heading towards the fire escape.

"Woah there, Mister. I didn't say you could leave. I'm just going to change in the bathroom." I said, pulling him back towards me.

"Okay but the moment you and Heather go to the precinct, I gotta go back to the warehouse before and make sure JT didn't die from a heart attack." He smiled.

He leaned over and kissed me before lightly twisting me in the direction of the bathroom. I swore I looked like a high school girl walking away from her first kiss. The moment the bathroom door was closed, I leaned against the door—forgetting my main reason for going in there in the first place.

Suddenly, I heard Vincent say, "Catherine, you better hurry up and get dressed or your sister is going to think you went back to sleep."

"Oh! Right!" I replied, shaking my giddiness away.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

"It's about time you got here!" Tess exclaimed as Heather and I entered the precinct. "Wait, why is your sister here?"

"I'm here because I'm making sure she stays in one piece!" Heather replied.

Tess gave me a confused look and I said, "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Anyways, looks like all you need to do is point the perp out, Cat."

"Why? I thought you said I had to regive my statement."

"Well, while you were taking your sweet time getting over here, the boss decided to allow a psych eval of the perp. It turns out he's a major schizophrenic. So, the shrink believes the perp imagined a person bashing his head when in fact it was you."

"So all I need to do is ID the perp and I can leave?" I asked, being very hopeful.

"Yeah…but, before you go, I would like to speak to you in private." Tess said.

"Okay…well, let's get this stupid ID thing over with." I groaned.

It felt weird being the one who would have to point out the perp rather than arresting the perp. I was glad Heather was with me. She had her hand on my arm the entire time, giving me strength—giving me the reality I needed in order to keep sane. As instructed, I pointed to Everett or Steven or whoever the hell he is.

Mental or not, he knew why he was brought in there with five other men. He knew I was standing behind the one-way mirror because, during the whole identification process, he was grinning. He was grinning that stupid same grin he continued giving me when he was busy stabbing me with a knife.

Even as I pointed him out, I couldn't help but fixate myself on that twisted smile. Suddenly, I could feel my entire body freeze as I start to breathe heavier.

"Cat!"

Suddenly, I snapped out of my trance and Tess gave me a concerned look. "Is everything alright."

"Y-yeah…I'm fine." I replied with a little hint of nervousness.

"Are you sure? You were zoning out on me."

"I'm fine, Tess. Truly, I am."

I ran my fingers through my hair and inhaled a deep breath.

"Cat, you're shaking. You're obviously not fine. Damn it! I knew this was a bad idea! I told the D.A. that it was too soon to do all of this! You're obviously still shaken up from what happened!"

"I SAID I'M FINE, TESS!" I shouted—a little louder than necessary.

She immediately dropped the subject and said, "Listen, I'll talk to ya later. It can wait."

"Sorry…It's just…there's a lot going on right now." I replied.

Suddenly, I felt a tug on my arm and Heather said, "We should go."

Without another word, I followed my sister out of the precinct.

As we got into the car, Heather and I latched our seatbelts and I felt her touch my arm—causing me to jump.

"Cat…what happened back there?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied.

"Okay…fine…this time, I'll let it pass. Not because you don't want to talk about it but because the last time I opened that Pandora's Box, you were out of control."

"Thanks…" I answered.

"But…can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"I understand if you don't want to talk about your experiences and what not with me—I get it. You want to keep me in the dark because you think it'll be better if I don't know. That's fine. For now at least, but if you won't talk to me, talk to Vincent. He cares a lot for you—I can tell. You can shut me out in your life as much as you want because I'm your sister but don't shut him out. He's too good for you to lose him."

I silently nodded, not really wanting to talk the rest of the ride home.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Vincent's POV~**_

As Catherine left for the precinct, I made my way to the warehouse, knowing she would be safe within a building full of police officers.

I opened the door to the upper level of the warehouse and there was JT, once again waiting for me.

"Do you ever sleep?" I asked as I walked over to my dresser to change shirts.

"I just woke up…thirty minutes ago. I was simply having my morning coffee. I have a class to teach in a few hours and thought I would get up early today. So…how did your late night excursions go with Lady Chandler?"

"Do you really want to hear the juicy details?" I asked, egging him on.

"Oh my God. Vincent. You and Catherine had sex!? I can't believe you! I mean, after our huge argument last night, I thought you made it clear that you WOULDN'T sleep with Cat! This is not good! What if…What if she's not on the pill? What if she is in the middle of her cycle! Oh…This CAN NOT be good, Vincent! I thought you had more sense than that!"

"You should see your face right now, JT." I grinned before chuckling.

JT's mouth dropped open as he realized why I was laughing at him. "I hate you, Keller."

"I'm sorry…I couldn't help it."

"Wait...so you two didn't have sex, right?"

"No, JT. We didn't."

"Something tells me you're not here for very long…Going back to Cat's?"

"What gave you that idea?" I asked.

"Well, you put on a clean shirt for starters. Not to mention, you just dabbed a little bit of cologne on yourself."

"What? No I didn't."

"Dude…look what's in your hand. Now you tell me that THAT isn't a cologne bottle I see."

I instantly put it back down and said, "That doesn't mean anything. I just picked it up because I didn't like where it originally was."

"You know, for a guy who has been "dead" for ten years, you really suck when it comes to lying. I may not have your super-senses but I can definitely tell when you're lying. And that, my friend, was the lamest lie you've ever come up with." JT said before patting my back. "So…now that we've established the fact that you're going back to Cat's, what do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know…we might watch a movie or we might just talk." I replied.

"Just wondering, did Cat ever tell you what happened a few weeks back?"

"Yeah…she did…technically she yelled at me…but, I do know what essentially happened." I said.

"Dude, you're eyes are glowing…"

"Sorry." I said as I walk over to the sink to splash water on my face.

"Vincent, you seem tense all of a sudden. Why?"

I dried my face of and said, "I just can't get over the fact that if I arrived a moment later, she could have been killed. I didn't kill the guy because I knew Catherine wouldn't want me to but, I swear, that creep deserves it! No one deserves to live after doing something like what he did to Catherine."

"That's funny how you say that considering you've done some pretty crappy things in your life as well. Do you believe that about yourself?" JT asked, catching me off guard with his question.

I didn't answer that question.

"See? Even psychos like him deserve some type of justice system—even if the situation merits death."

"I'll be going now." I said as I pull on my jacket. "Catherine should be on her way back from the precinct."

"Wait—precinct? Why was she at the precinct?"

"They needed her to ID the perpetrator. Don't worry, she didn't go alone. Her sister went with her to make sure she didn't have any PTSD episodes."

"Oh yeah, I was going through the laundry and I found these three photos of the two of you—did Cat hire a professional to take them?" JT asked as he handed me the three photos I took from the perp's apartment.

"No…the perp had a photo collage of Catherine in his apartment. These three pictures were a part of that collage so I removed them before the police could see them. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing…at least nothing definitive." JT replies as if he was waving the thought away.

I rolled my eyes and said, "See ya later, Dude."

"When?"

"I'll call you." I replied before disappearing out the door.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I heard JT mumble, "Might as well create a grave epitaph that says "I'll call you." At least that's more concrete than an empty promise. No pun intended."

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

In no time, I was back at Catherine's, entering through the window next to her fire escape. I noticed that she had already gone back to bed so I slipped off my shoes and slipped under her covers before wrapping my arms around her. She turned around in my arms and faced me before gently placing a kiss on my lips.

"Hey…" I whispered but then I noticed tears in her eyes, "Are you alright?"

At first, she was silent but then, after one more kiss, she said, "No…I'm not."

"Want to talk about it?"

She started to sit up so I sat up with her, taking her hands in mine.

"I t-thought I could handle going to the precinct earlier…I thought I could go end it once and for all by merely pointing at him. But…I just wasn't ready to go back there…to see him through that one-way mirror….smiling at me…knowing I was behind that layer of glass. It was the same smile he wore when he was…when he…wh—"

"Hey…it's okay…you don't have to relive the story, Catherine. You'll get through this and I'll help you every step of the way." I said softly.

"Vincent, I can't ask you to come here every day and night just to check up on me…You'd be risking everything you've done for the past ten years to stay under the radar."

I gently kissed her forehead and said, "Catherine, if my coming here every night and day is what helps you get through your night and day, than it is a risk worth taking. I would risk everything to keep you safe."

She looked away and whispered, "I can't ask you to give up the life you now have on my account. It's self—"

I placed my finger against her lips and said, "I wouldn't be giving up my life, Catherine. I would be making a new one. Don't you see? Coming here—seeing you—is what makes my life worth living. I'd risk everything to see you, Catherine…"

"But Muirfield?"

"What about Muirfield? Yes, okay, I know Muirfield has created a handicap in my life but honestly? I have been risking my life seeing you every year I've known you, Catherine. JT may think I've only started putting everything at risk but in reality, I've been risking everything at least once a year for the past nine years because I needed to know you were doing okay. You were and still are worth the risk, Catherine." I replied as I brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

I leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss to prove to her just how serious I was. As we departed, I kissed her forehead.

"You know," she began to say, "I've wanted to tell you something for some time now…but I just wasn't sure if I was ready to admit it to myself until two weeks ago when I was attacked...You see," she placed her palm against my cheek and continued, "Part of me was clinging onto hope that you would be there—that you would save me. But as time went forward, I believed his lies. He told me how I was alone and that no one would be able to save me. That was when I began to think I would never see you again, Vincent. During the entire time he was torturing me, all I could think of was you. As my life was slowly flashing before my eyes, my mind began to wonder what it could have been like for us to live a life without lies—to marry and start a family… After that night, I realized I did not want to go through life not knowing what we have—what we are to each other. Fearing I would never see you again has made me one hundred percent sure of something—something I've been longing to tell you, Vincent. This may sound completely ridiculous but I...but I've fallen for you, Vincent. I love you and I hate the thought of dying and not knowing what our lives could have been—or should have been."

"Catherine, this probably goes without saying but I have been in love with you since day one. Words cannot describe how long I've waited to hear you tell me that—especially considering my condition."

"Vincent, your condition shouldn't be looked down upon. It's who you are and I accept every part of you." She smiles before she wipes away my oncoming tears.

For the first time in a long time, I can clearly see a better life for me…for us. And I would do anything in order for me to hold onto that vision.

I kissed her forehead once more but cleared my throat as I noticed we had company.

"Well isn't this cute." Heather smiled.

"What is it, Heather?"

"Can I talk to your super-soldier boyfriend for a moment?"

"I g-guess." I replied, annoyed about Heather barging in on us…again.

I decided to go ahead and get dressed for the day while Heather and Vincent talk.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Heather's POV~**_

I pulled Vincent away from Heather as fast as I could before I heard him say, "What is it?"

"Listen…By being Cat's sister, I know a few things about her. I know you may think this is none of your business but you're going to hear it anyways. You see, Cat hasn't had the best of relationships in her life and I just want to make sure this relationship with you won't end up breaking her heart…Because if it does, I'll beat you up—super-soldier or no super-soldier."

"I have no intentions of hurting Catherine." he replied.

"Good…you better not. Oh! And one more thing. I just wanted to say how I think it's cute that you never call Cat by her nickname—Cat. You're always calling her Catherine and I dig that. I find that saying her full first name is respectful and gentlemanly." I grinned.

"Is that all?" he asked, probably wishing to be kissing Cat's lips already.

"For now!" I smiled. "Now you two may go ahead and start kissing each other again."

I giggled as he rolled his eyes before leaving the living room to go back to Cat. I doubt honestly that he will do anything harmful but you can never be too sure of anything these days. But, I do like the idea of Catherine dating.

* * *

**Keiko Fujiwara: Well? How was it? **

**Please send more reviews and give me feedback on either my story or on what you thought about Episode 9—which, btw, was my inspiration for this chapter. **


	5. Dissociative Identity Disorder

**First and foremost: **

**I would like to say that my heart is out there for the tragedy of Connecticut. I pray that no one reading this knows a victim of that horrible shooting. **

**May God be with everyone during this tragic time.**

* * *

**On a brighter note….**

**Thank you for the reviews! PLEASE keep them coming! X3**

**~BATB~**

* * *

**This was an idea that popped into my head once so I decided to write about it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL CW SERIES, BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!**

**Though, I do have it on iTunes! **

**:^]**

* * *

**Keep Me Safe**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

* * *

_**~Catherine's POV~**_

I waited for Vincent to come back after talking to Heather. It was a bit weird now that Heather knows our little secret but, I have to say, it does feel better not having to lie to her every day. I was staring at the fire escape as I heard the door open and close. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his chin between my neck and shoulder.

"You don't have to look out there when I'm here, you know." Vincent whispered.

"I know…I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"I was thinking about what I could have done differently to prevent everything that happened a few weeks ago. As much as I want to forget it, I can't. I can remember every part of it as clearly as I remember five minutes ago. I just don't know how to move on."

"You move on by taking it one step at a time, Catherine." he replied.

"And if I'm afraid to take that first step?"

"You won't be, Catherine. Because, I'll be stepping with you along the way."

I turned around and found his lips against mine. As we passionately kissed, I found my fingers finding their way to his hair and my legs wrapping against his waist.

"Cat, could you come in here for a sec?!" Heather called, causing us to instantly break apart. Why is it that Heather seems to interrupt us when any opportunity arises?

"Coming!" I yelled back, releasing Vincent from my legs' death grip. "Sorry…looks like we'll have to continue this another time."

"Go and help your sister. Then, let's get out of here."

"What?"

"You heard me. We can spend a few days at the cottage—a place away from any sisters and JTs as well as your work." Vincent smiled. "I don't mind packing your things as you help her."

"Okay…fine. Let me just tell Heather that we'll be leaving." I replied before leaving him in the room. "What is it, Heather?"

"Blue or purple?"

"Excuse me?"

"My earrings. I need to know if I should wear the blue or the purple ones!" she exclaimed.

"Since when did you allow me to give you fashion advice?" I asked, surprised.

"Well…okay, never but still, you're better than nothing."

"Gee…thanks." I said. "The purple ones…"

"Fine…I'll wear the blue."

"But you just asked me which ones I thought you should wear."

"Which, no offense, Cat, but you're not the best fashion advisee in the world. I've come up with a philosophy that whichever thing you pick, I'll just pick the opposite to save both our asses from humiliation."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever…but, if you're going out, I need to tell you something first. Vincent and I are going to the cottage for a few days. Okay?"

"Ooooooh! Are you two going there to have some naughty time together?" she squealed.

"And that is why I'm considering on lying to you again. Seriously, Heather, you need to calm down about my personal, personal life."

"By personal, personal life, you mean sex life, right?"

"Yeah…that's what I meant…Seriously, now that you know about Vincent, I think I'm going to start creating a list of code words with you. Especially since he can hear everything we are saying right now."

"Oh he's just listening into our conversation because he's absolutely crazy for you and wants to know every aspect of your life. I mean if I was madly in love with a guy like him, I'd literally stalk him down and find out everything about him—no matter if he thought I was a lunatic." Heather replied.

"Alright…I think it is time you go now."

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh? And why are you dressed so nicely then?"

"Puh-lease Cat, do you honestly think I'd go out in this old thing? This is just my day clothes."

I rolled my eyes. "Well I'm sorry for not paying more attention to your wardrobe. Anyways, Heather, I'll be going now." I said as I turned around, heading for my room.

"Have fun! Oh! And don't forget to pack a bunch of condoms as they will most likely be needed!" she sang.

"I swear if you weren't my sister, you'd be the first on my hit list."

"Oh, you know you love me!" she smiled.

I walked back to my room and found my duffel packed and ready to go.

"Your sister truly is somebody different." Vincent said as I leaned in for a kiss.

"No kidding." I replied. He lifted my duffel, swung the strap over his shoulder and laced his hand with mine.

"Shall we go?"

I nodded and allowed Vincent to lead the way.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Vincent's POV~**_

I took Catherine back to my cottage because I knew she could use the break from New York City. We spent almost the whole day talking and occasionally kissing. Let's just say, it was quite an enjoyable day.

"Have you talked to JT yet?" Catherine asked as she put her plate in the dishwasher.

"No." I replied. "It's good for him to worry a little."

"You are such a terrible roommate." She laughed.

Suddenly, my cell phone started ringing. "Speak of the devil."

I pulled it out of my pocket and said "Hello?"

"Just wondering, did you forget your dictionary?" JT asked.

"My what?" I replied, clueless to what he's talking about.

"Your dictionary."

"Why would I need a dictionary?"

"Gee…I don't know…Maybe because you need to remind yourself what the definition of roommate is. Oh wait! Here's one! Let me read it to you. A roommate is: "_**Noun;**_ _**an associate who shares a room with you**_." Last time I checked, I still had a roommate. Now, out of deep concern, where the hell is this roommate of mine?"

"You're being ridiculous, JT." I rolled my eyes.

"Ridiculous? Ridiculous? You wanna know what ridiculous is? Ridiculous is me pacing a hole in the floor while waiting for you to call or come home. Seriously, where are you?"

"I am with Catherine, Nanny. She and I decided to spend the weekend or so up at the cottage." I replied.

"And you didn't think to tell me?!"

"Calm down, JT! I was going to call you anyways. I just…got caught up in the moment."

"Yeah…that moment being Catherine." he said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to go now, JT. And don't expect a call for about another six hours." I said as I hung up on him.

"Vincent, you shouldn't be too hard on JT. He's just concerned for you. Remember, I used to be the one who would call day in and day out, wondering whether you were safe or not." Catherine reminded me as we made our way to the master bedroom.

"I hate to be honest with you but whenever you call, it is flattering. Whenever JT calls, it is annoying."

"Well I guess I'm glad I wasn't being annoying then." She smiled. I placed her duffel on the floor before she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Now…we're all alone. There's no JT. No Heather. No interruptions."

"You say that now…."

"Don't ruin the moment." She whispers before planting her lips across mine. She released me and suddenly laid on the bed, motioning me to join her. At first, I wasn't sure if we should cross that bridge at this time…mostly because I think she's still mentally unstable but if this is what she wants, then I'll give her my all.

I positioned myself on top of her as I leaned in to kiss her passionately. I could feel her legs wrapping around my waist and her fingers playing with my hair. I don't know why but I guess this is just how she reacts when I turn her on.

We continued to kiss for many minutes; far past the point of our lips getting raw. Somehow, Catherine had managed to fling off my shirt in matter of seconds. Who knew she was that talented.

I started pressing my lips against her jawline and then moving towards the base of her neck. In the heat of passion, I managed to slide her shirt up over her head and we both discarded our jeans. I couldn't believe we were almost perfectly skin against skin. As she unhooked her bra, we both jumped to the sound of her phone blasting in the room.

"So much for no interruptions." I laughed.

"Just leave it, whoever it is will leave a message." She replied, unhooking her bra.

I reached over her and grabbed her phone from her pants' pocket. "It's Tess. You should answer it."

She groaned in frustration but then took her phone, mumbling something like, "Of all the things I do for Tess and this is how she repays me."

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

**~Catherine's POV~**

"Chandler." I grunted.

"Woah…did I interrupt something?" Tess asked.

"Something like that." I replied. "What's up?"

"Before I let the cat out of the bag, where are you?"

"Approx. thirty minutes from home. Why?" I asked as I tried to concentrate. Vincent decided it would be funny to kiss the nape of my neck during this conversation.

"It's probably for the best you stay where you are, Cat—wait, did you just moan…as in moan from pleasure? Because if you are, that would be soooo wrong for you to be having sex during this phone conversation."

"I'm not!" Okay, so it wasn't a complete lie. Vincent and I were still in our undergarments.

"Quick to defend…that means either you are having sex or you were about to have sex. Anyways, I hate to burst your bubble but, somehow, the perp—the one who kidnapped you a few weeks ago—escaped."

"W-what?!" I stammered, causing Vincent to stop kissing my collarbone. "H-how's Heather?"

"Don't worry; we have a team at your apartment right now. She's safe but she's worried about you, Cat. You should call her."

"Okay…I w-will."

"Cat, I know you're probably busy but I really need to speak to you. I have conjured theories about this perp…some I would like to run by you before I take them to Joe." Tess said. "Where can we meet up?"

"Do you remember the case we had concerning the ballet studio?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't we meet on the roof of the studio in about three-quarters of an hour? Okay?"

"Okay. See you then, Cat." Tess said before I ended the call.

"Sorry…looks like we'll have to put this off once more." I apologized with aggravation.

"It's alright…maybe it just wasn't the right time." Vincent replied as he helped me re-clip my bra.

As we found the remainder of our clothes scattered throughout the room, Vincent said, "Do you want me to come with you?"

I nodded. "Yeah…I have no idea what she wants to run buy me but, with that creep back on the loose, I don't think I can go there alone."

Vincent wrapped his arms around me and kissed the back of my head. "I'll protect you, Catherine no matter what."

I leaned into his embrace and smiled, "I know, Vincent. I know."

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

Luckily, Vincent and I arrived on the roof before Tess. While I paced back and forth waiting for my partner, Vincent hid within the dark corners of the rooftop.

"Good…Now I don't have to wait for you." Tess said, startling me.

"Well I waited for a good ten minutes."

"Hey, now that wasn't my fault. There was traffic." Tess defended herself.

"So…what was so important that you didn't want to speak on the phone about?" I asked.

"Look…this might be hard for me to say but…before I do say anything; I want you to know that whatever you tell me won't be reported to the DA…or to Joe. You have my word."

"Okay?"

"Catherine…I don't know about the rest of the group but I saw you pretty clear that night and you were in no condition to lift up a heavy branch and ram it into that guy's head. You were barely walking when you left us. Now, tell me, were you alone aside from the psycho?"

I sighed, knowing I couldn't resort to lies any longer. "No, Tess. I wasn't alone. Someone came and saved me."

"Why didn't you just tell us that from the get-go?" she asked, confused.

"I didn't say anything because he doesn't want people to know about his existence. He's on the run and can't risk being seen by anybody." I replied.

"But he lets you see him?"

"That's because…we're kind of in a relationship."

"Wait…so are we talking about Mr. Complicated?"

I nodded.

"No wonder you've been avoiding my questions about your Mr. Complicated."

"Yeah…is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No…Cat…I hate to say this but I don't think Mr. Psycho was working alone…and I'm not talking about an imaginary friend either." Tess stated. "I think his attack on you is bigger than what we're giving it credit for."

"W-what makes you say that?"

"First thing's first…the dude is a schizophrenic. My oldest brother is a psychologist and he told me one time that schizophrenics would be the perfect assailant to use for a crime."

"I don't understand." I replied.

"I don't either…I've never understood my brother when he starts speaking Geek. I wish now that he would have told me more but I lost interest in his story. Sorry Cat."

Suddenly, I heard Vincent step out of the darkness, saying, "I think I can help with that."

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Tess's POV~**_

The second I realized we weren't alone, I pulled out my gun as I whipped around. "Who are you!?"

"Calm down, Tess. It's okay!" Cat shouted as she rushed to stand in front of this intruder.

"What's going on, Cat?" I asked, completely confused.

"Tess…it's okay. He's with me." She said.

"Wait a minute, you're Vincent Keller." I said, giving the "dead" guy a weird look. "I thought you were dead."

"So does the rest of the world…aside from a select few." Vincent replied. "Look, as she says, I'm with Catherine."

Catherine gave me a nod, giving me the consent to put my gun away. "Cat, how do you know a dead guy?"

"He and I met nine years ago…and sort of reconnected about six months ago." She replied as something suddenly dawned on me.

"Mr. Complicated?"

Cat nodded.

I walked closer to the man and studied his profile. "So you're the reason Cat's been lying to me for six months."

"Tess, I had no choice." She said.

"It's my fault," Vincent replied, "I asked her to keep my existence a secret."

"So, why are you supposedly dead to the world?"

Suddenly, Cat and Vincent said in unison, "You do not want to know."

"Why…is it going to be one of those things where the less I know, the safer I'll be?"

They nodded.

"Hell…I would rather live longer so I'll just use my imagination and pretend that you're some Captain America experiment gone wrong and that you're hiding from the government." I replied.

"S-sure…." Cat replied nervously. "We'll go with that."

"Before I bring up my theory, I want to show you something." I said as I pulled out Everett/Steve's journal. "I was reading through this and his journal entries about you, Cat, are very thorough—except for two entries."

"What do you mean?" Cat asked.

"Well, the first entry dates back to the night your mother was killed. I noticed that aside from this entry and another entry, Steverett wrote saying "we," "us" and "Steven and I…" This first entry, however, says "I" and "me.""

"That doesn't really tell us anything," Catherine said. "That entry could have been before he was showing symptoms."

"That's what I thought but, take a look at this, Steverett clams he witnessed your mother's death but the way he explained what happens, doesn't match up with your story."

"Wait…it says that my mother was shot once and then the men drove away….That's not true. My mother was shot multiple times before….before they came at me. That's shortly before Vincent saved me."

"Vincent what? You know what, never mind. Not important. This entry makes me believe that someone else wrote it. The other entry was also written by someone else, most likely the same guy. The second entry includes what happened when Steverett kidnapped you. The time of day as well as the different wounds you received is not consistent with the entry—meaning either this entry was written before you were taken or the person who wrote it wasn't sure what Steverett would do so he made it up." I stated. "Not only this, but the perp had pictures of you in his apartment. First of all, according to his entries, he's been following you for years yet he only has pictures covering the last few months? That doesn't make sense. Also, these photos look professional—something a schizo-maniac would most likely NOT be able to do properly."

"You make a valid point." Vincent said. "I think…it is possible that everything since Catherine's mother's death until now has been planned carefully."

"Meaning…?" Honestly, this guy needs to learn how to elaborate.

"You see, paranoid schizophrenics often fixate their attention on one thing—conspiracy theories. But, if the mental disorder is caught early enough, it is possible for a person to fixate a schizophrenic on an entire different obsession—in this case, Catherine. My theory is that someone…a person who must have known this perp in his early years…must have conditioned him to fixate only on Catherine because a schizophrenic is so easy to manipulate. If you repeatedly tell a schizophrenic that he or she has done something, eventually, their mind will basically create a false memory of the said event. I wonder…what if the perp never did see Catherine until six months ago? What if, someone or a group, knew of his condition, took advantage of it and told him all of the memories he needed in order to pull these off. Can I see that journal?"

"Yeah." I said as I handed the book to him.

He flipped to a page. "Just like I thought." He said. "It says on September sixth, Catherine went out to dinner to spend some time with her father and his bride-to-be."

"Okay," I replied, "I'm lost. September sixth was two months ago. If I can barely remember what I ate for dinner last night, what makes me think you can remember that far back?"

"Tess, the dinner with my dad and Brooke never happened. It was cancelled. Also, September sixth was two days after my birthday…we were at that gallery opening—and for a while, I was with Vincent." Catherine stated.

"Soooo….either the perp didn't watch you the entire night or he had a schizosode." I said, trying to piece everything together.

"Not quite." Vincent said, "I'm beginning to think that the perp's first time of ever seeing Catherine was the night he kidnapped her. Sure, he may have written everything except for those two entries in that journal but someone could have easily created those memories for him—making him write down what he thinks he saw. I believe, whoever released him from jail, was the real stalker—watching everything from afar. He must have seen Catherine and Evan leaving her apartment to go to the gallery opening and assumed they were still going to dinner. Then, afterwards, he must have gone back to Everett or Steven and told him what to write down."

"That still doesn't make sense. Why would a guy go through all of the trouble to find some sick man to do the dirty job for him when he could have done it himself?" I asked.

"Because the perp's accomplice is working for another…He was given a mission to find someone capable of taking the blame without seeking reason. This accomplice found Steverett and conditioned him to write those entries. He also was probably the one taking the pictures." Vincent replied.

"No…." Cat suddenly interjected. "I'm sorry guys but you two weren't there. You didn't see the malice in his eyes…the thirst for blood. Despite all of your theories, this guy…mental or not…wanted me dead. He practically told me about his undying desire to bathe in my blood…I just can't believe someone else would program his mind like that. He even included his mental accomplice in his bloodthirsty desires."

"Catherine! You're a genius!" Vincent exclaimed.

"What?" I replied.

"What did I say?" Obviously she was just as confused as I was.

"The reason the perp was acting completely blood thirsty was because he WAS mentally reprogrammed. Tess, you said that the perp has a major case of Schizophrenia, right?"

"Yeah…at least that's what the shrink gathered."

"Well, often times, Schizophrenia and Dissociative Identity Disorder can be mixed up if there aren't a number of different symptoms within the individual. Since I was actually the one who smacked him in the head with a branch, he didn't actually have a hallucination. I was real. According to what you said, Catherine, he seemed very much aware of reality—knowing when he was Steven and when he was Everett. Because of his awareness, I'm beginning to think he had Dissociative Identity Disorder." Vincent replied.

"So…like a split personality or something?" I asked, still completely confused.

"Yeah…in a sense. Let's say in fact that he does have DID, then it might explain everything more. Catherine, did he happen to tell you when the last time he killed someone was?"

"Yeah…they said it happened to be nine years since they've killed someone."

"Okay…then let's say a group did in fact use him for an assignment. Let's say that group told him to kill someone. He did. But, because he could not mentally wrap his mind around the fact that he killed someone, he created another identity—Steven—to cope for the murder."

"That would make sense." I stated. "and maybe it's that same group that assigned him his first killing to fixate his attention on Catherine. Maybe they helped him train his bloodthirsty mind during these nine years and when they thought he was ready for the kill, they allowed him to pursue her—follow her. Maybe he did take those photos…I don't think he wrote those two entries but the rest of the book, yeah."

"But that doesn't explain the wrong event on September sixth." Cat said.

Vincent walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, saying, "Another related symptom to DID as well as Schizophrenia is delusions. He may have in fact been watching you that night and created the delusion that you went to the restaurant."

"Ahhh." Catherine replied, finally understanding.

"Soooo…because of the first entry in this journal, I'm beginning to believe that your mother's death wasn't just a hit and run, Cat."

Suddenly, Cat tensed up.

"Tess…you have to promise me you won't pursue this." She said firmly.

"Why not? If your mother's death was involved in some kind of conspiracy, don't you think you want the people responsible to go down?"

"Yes I do but you don't know what you'd be up against. Vincent and I do and I can't risk the thought of this group knowing about you."

"Wait so it is a group, then."

"Tess! I mean it! Don't pursue this!"

"Cat, wouldn't you think your mother deserves some justice!"

"Of course I do! But not at the cost of other lives, Tess. If this information gets out, that group will do whatever they can to shut up anyone who knows about what they did. Believe me, I know. Besides, my father and sister believe she was simply an innocent victim at the wrong place and time. I don't want them finding out that her death was no accident."

"I think you're wrong about not pursuing this but because of the freaky look you're giving me and the fact that I want to live longer, I'll drop it...for now at least but on one condition."

"What?" Cat asked.

"Whenever you have to leave work to talk to Vincent, don't lie to me anymore. How about this, when you say, "I have to go check on my sick grandma," I'll know you'll be off seeing Mr. Dark and Mysterious. Okay?"

"Fine. You've got yourself a deal. Thanks for not digging deeper." She smiled.

"But that doesn't mean you're going to stop pursuing this thing, does it."

"You know me well." Cat replied. "Now, it's getting late and I really don't want to talk about this subject anymore. Just the mere memory gives me goose bumps."

"Fine…Thanks for clearing some things up for me." I said. "Oh and you know something, Keller? You're not that bad for a detective."

"Thanks? I think." He replied.

"Alright well I'm off. See ya later Cat." I waved before leaving the cutesy couple on the roof. I pray to God that nothing happens to her anymore. She's dealt with too much pain in her life. She just needs to live a happy life.

* * *

**Keiko Fujiwara: How was that? Huh? I have to say, my head hurts after all of this psych-talk. _ That took some research. Heh. **


	6. Crossing the Bridge Together

**First and foremost: **

**I would like to say that my heart is out there for the tragedy of Connecticut. I pray that no one reading this knows a victim of that horrible shooting. **

**May God be with everyone during this tragic time. **

**On a brighter note….**

**Thank you for the reviews! PLEASE keep them coming! X3**

**~BATB~**

**This was an idea that popped into my head once so I decided to write about it. **

**Disclaimer: **

**I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL CW SERIES, BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!**

**Though, I do have it on iTunes! **

**:^]**

**Keep Me Safe**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

_**~Catherine's POV~**_

Vincent and I made our way back to the cottage without a word. We both wanted to soak in all of the theories he and Tess conjured tonight in case there were others that would surface.

He unlocked the front door as I pulled out my phone.

"Forgot to tell Tess something?" Vincent asked while we walked inside.

"No…I'm going to call Heather to make sure she's okay." I replied, dialing her number.

_Ring….Ring….Ring…._ "Hello?"

"Heather! Hi…Did Tess tell you what's going on?"

"Yeah…Cat, are you alright? I mean, you're safe, right?"

"Yes…I'm safe. I'm with Vincent." I replied.

"Okay…I just wanted to make sure…Tess is here. They decided it would be best to have at least one female officer here so it'll feel less awkward."

"Good…I'm glad she's there. Look, after tonight, it might be best to go and stay at Dad's for a while. I mean, the perp knows where I live but I doubt he knows where Dad lives. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah but Cat? What about you?" she asked, worried.

"I'm fine, Heather. Like I said, I'm with Vincent."

"But what do you want me to tell Dad? He'll be worried for you and since I can't exactly tell him you're with your dead boyfriend, I'll have to tell him something else."

"Tell him…Tell him I'm staying with Tess for the time being. Okay?"

"But what if Tess denies it?"

"Don't worry. Talk to her about it, okay? She knows about Vincent…at least, she knows of his existence. Whatever you do, don't tell her Vincent's life's story. Okay?"

"Alright…Please be safe Cat. I don't know what'll happen if I lose you too."

"Heather, I'm fine. I'll be fine and in ten years, we'll be laughing at this event." I lied. Deep down, I knew there's no way I'd be able to laugh about being almost killed. It was too traumatic of an experience.

"Bye, Cat." Heather replied with a saddened expression.

"Bye Heather. Call me when you arrive at Dad's."

"I will."

And she ended the call before I could.

We walked back inside and Vincent said, "Well, it's early in the morning still…what do you want to do?"

I laughed. "Go back to bed…I'm still tired."

We walked into the master bedroom and soon enough we were pretty much back to where we started. He was on top of me in only our undergarments.

After kissing for what seemed like hours, I felt myself longing to finally make love to him. Before we could receive any more interruptions, I unhooked my bra and slid it to the floor.

Suddenly, Vincent stopped what he was doing.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"I…I haven't done this in a while…I guess I'm a little out of practice." He replied. "Besides...it might be best not to cross that bridge yet…I don't know if I can control m—"

"Shhhhh…" I whispered, placing my finger on his lips. "If I was worried about your…circumstance, I wouldn't be here urging for this…Vincent, I am not afraid of you; you know that. You want to hear a secret?"

"What?" he whispered.

"It's been a while for me too." I blushed.

"Catherine—I won't be able to live with myself if I end up hurting you."

"Vincent, we'll take it one step at a time. Okay?" I replied, feeling sympathy for him. It must be so difficult for him to make decisions like this.

I caressed his face and brought his lips down to mine. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders before he started moving his lips down my jawline and onto my neck, causing me to moan.

Once again, my phone started it ringing.

"Leave it be." I moaned, not wanting another obstacle to ruin our moment together. We continued to let the phone ring as we continued to explore each other's almost naked bodies.

Soon enough, we discarded our remaining clothing, ready to cross the point of no return.

Suddenly, my phone began ringing again, definitely ruining the mood.

"Ugh! Honestly, I am just about to give up! I seriously feel like someone clearly doesn't want this to happen!" I exclaimed as I reached for my phone.

"Who is it?" Vincent asked, stroking my back.

"The number is unknown." I replied. "Should I answer it?"

"I think you should. You never know if it is Tess or JT using a burner phone to be on the safe side."

"Good point, I guess. But after this, my phone is going off." I stated with frustration.

Vincent laughed and kissed my forehead before I answered the phone. "Chandler."

"Hello Catherine Chandler. Remember me?"

I froze with fear as I heard _**his**_ voice on the phone. Vincent overheard and was just about to take the phone from me to end the call when he spoke again, "We wouldn't do that…You see…If you don't listen to what we have to say, you're sister, Catherine, will most certainly be killed. You don't want that do you?"

He waited for me to respond but I didn't.

"We didn't think so. Now, we want you to know that no matter where you are, we will be watching you, Catherine Chandler. And when you least expect it, we will kill you just as we have planned to do so for many years." He said before he laughed.

"W-who are you working for?!" Vincent asked in an angry tone because I was too shocked to speak.

But before there was an answer, we could only hear dial tones deafening our ears.

Vincent tossed my phone back to my jeans and stroked my face. "Hey…I won't let anything happen to you, Catherine. I promise."

I was literally shaking.

"Catherine—you're okay. Snap out of it." Vincent said sternly, causing me to jerk my head back to reality.

"H-he's g-gonna k-kill m-me next t-time." I stuttered.

"No, he won't. I won't let him. Catherine, I won't let you out of my sight. I promise." He whispered before kissing my forehead. Suddenly, he slid off of the bed and lifted me into his arms. "I think you should take a cold bath…It'll help calm your nerves."

I didn't say anything as he carried me to the bathroom. I didn't care what he thought cold baths would do for me; I seriously doubt anything could calm my nerves after receiving that phone call.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Vincent's POV~**_

I kicked the bathroom door open and laid Catherine down in the tub before twisting the knob for cold water. As the water filled the tub, I got up to close the door but Catherine grabbed my arm.

"Please…Don't go…"

"Catherine, I'm just going to close the door. I'll be right back."

She released my arm and nodded, trusting me to return. I quickly closed and locked the door before walking back to her. I knelt beside the tub and smiled as I watched her beginning to relax. I caressed her cheek before leaning in to kiss her. I was so lucky for an angel to fall in love with someone like me. I know I don't deserve her but I can't let myself to lose her. She's the best thing in my life right now.

Suddenly, I felt her moan against my lips as she wrapped her wet arms around my neck, pulling herself towards me. I brought my lips towards the nook of her neck and lightly sucked on her skin. Out of nowhere, I felt her legs wrap around my waist as she practically tackled me to the tiled floor. Who knew she had a wild side.

I was glad that whatever was plaguing her mind a few moments ago has disappeared. If anything, she needs to forget everything that has happened in the last few weeks because, right now, she should only focus on herself. She pressed her lips against mine before whispering, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For the obvious, Vincent. Thank you for being there for me, for watching me and loving me. I don't know what I would have done if not for you." She smiles but I could see a hint of sadness.

"What's wrong, Catherine?" I asked as I placed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I just…I love you, Vincent. I know I've already told you my feelings but…after what I went through…I don't think I can tell you enough times how much I love you. Every moment we share is precious to me, Vincent."

I sat up, causing her to sit up with me and said, "Then let's make every moment count."

We stood up and we walked back to the bedroom, hand in hand, ready to face the next phase in our romance.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

For a few hours, Catherine and I fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms. I could not remember the last time I slept so pleasantly. Surprisingly, I never once lost control of myself. Like Catherine said the last time we tried to make love, we took it one moment at a time. Suddenly, she stretched in my arms and smiled and I couldn't tell you how thrilled I was to know that I gave her that smile.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Good morning." I replied, sounding almost euphoric. "Listen, last night wa—"

"Shhhh…" She placed her finger on my lips, "You don't need to tell me…I already know." She smiled even wider before pulling me down for a kiss.

Let's just say we didn't plan on getting ready for the day any time soon.

After a few more hours of "recreation," my cell phone rang. JT.

"Just leave it." Catherine whispered, sewing her lips to mine. As she kissed me, I leaned over and grabbed my phone.

I gently pulled away from her and said, "As much as I would love to ignore him, I can't. He'll have cardiac arrest if I don't answer his phone call."

She laughed as I answered, "Yes?"

"I thought you said you'd call me six hours later!"

"Sorry, JT. I got carried away—again."

"Seriously, is that going to be your excuse again?! Honestly, what the hell has she got you doing over there?!"

"I believe that is highly classified information, JT. I don't ask what you and Sarah do together so don't ask about what Catherine and I do together."

"Dude—Sarah and I haven't even reached that point in our relationship yet. Besides, as far as I know, you and Catherine haven't either."

"….About that…." I started to say but JT cut me to the chase and began flipping out.

"Oh my God! I-is she okay? You didn't hurt her did you? Because if you did, we'd have to leave. NOW!"

"JT, nothing bad happened." I sort of laughed.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. In fact, it was quite enjoyable." I smirked as Catherine rubbed her hands against my back.

"Seriously, I really did not need to hear that bit of information…Anyways, that freak broke out of jail."

"We know."

"How?"

"Tess, Catherine's partner, told us." I replied, not thinking about what I just said.

"D-did you just say, "told us" as in, she told THE BOTH of you?"

"Yes, JT. Tess knows about me too."

"H-how could you let this happen!? We were so careful before! Ever since Cather—"

"Don't blame her for this, JT. It was my fault, if anything."

"Like everything apparently." I could tell JT was rolling his eyes.

"JT, listen to me, Catherine had nothing to do with Tess finding out about me. In fact, I voluntarily walked out of the shadows so I could join their conversation."

"It seems like the more I turn around, the more people know about your situation."

"That's where you're wrong, JT. Tess doesn't know about my situation—not entirely. She claims she's using her imagination to fill the gap to why I've been dead for the past ten years but we didn't tell her. She's pretty intuitive though. She told us her imaginative theory and she was right on target. Anyways, I promise, Tess will the LAST person to know about my existence."

"She better be."

"I gotta go, JT. Talk to you later." I said before hanging the phone up.

"Vincent, is everything alright?" Catherine asked, sensing my tenseness.

"I'm fine…it's just…JT." I replied.

"Don't worry about it, Vincent. Let him blow off some steam. Okay?"

I nodded. "I think we should eat something. I don't know about you but I'm starving.'

"Me too." She smiled before we slipped out of the bed, slid on bathrobes and made our way to the kitchen.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

After eating some breakfast/lunch, Catherine and I decided to make use of the day and watch a movie. Thankfully, over the past ten years, JT and I have been restocking the shelves with movies in case either of us wanted to come up here for some getaway time.

We popped in the DVD, _**The Amazing Spiderman**_ because one, I have always been a major Marvel fan and two; Catherine wanted to watch something with action as well as romance.

As the credits rolled down the screen, Catherine's phone began to ring. I swear she and I, together, have received more phone calls in the last few days than at any other time.

"Hello?" she answered.

I listened closely to her conversation because I wanted to make sure the caller wasn't that creep.

"Hello Catherine." the voice, a voice I didn't recognize, said.

"W-what do you want?" she asked. I wrapped my arms around her to give her courage.

"I first want to apologize for the call you received earlier from my employee. You see, he just loves you and wants the best for you, Catherine Chandler."

"H-he thinks the best thing for me is to kill me." She replied with all of her might.

"You may be right about that but, I have a better plan in store for you, Catherine Chandler. I have a proposition for you."

"What?"

"You come with me and tell me where your mother's research is OR you stay where you are and Everett will find you and kill you. Of course, it is up to you." He stated.

She looked at me, looking for confidence. "What should I do, Vincent?"

**Keiko Fujiwara: I know this is a little bit shorter than the other chapters but I thought this would be a great place to stop for the chapter. So what do you think she'll do? **


	7. In This Together

**Thank you for the reviews! PLEASE keep them coming! X3**

**~BATB~**

**This was an idea that popped into my head once so I decided to write about it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL CW SERIES, BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!**

**Though, I do have it on iTunes! **

**:^]**

**Keep Me Safe**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

* * *

**_~Vincent's POV~_**

Just as I was about to say something, the speaker said, "How about I give you time to think it over. I will call you in ten minutes. By then, you better have made your choice or I'll make it for you."

With that, the line went dead.

"Catherine, I don't like either choice."

"Neither do I but, as it would seem, I have to make one."

"What do you think you should do?" I asked.

"T-this might sound stupid, but I think I should go…to Muirfield. At least it'll give me a chance of survival. They want information so they'll keep me alive as long as I don't tell them what I know."

"Catherine, it's too risky! If you go to Muirfield, I won't be able to protect you!"

"I know but I would rather go to Muirfield and know what's coming than to live my life looking over my shoulder. Everett or whatever will not stop until he gets what he wants and if I don't go to Muirfield, he'll get to me."

"I can protect you, Catherine. I swear on my life I won't let him hurt you!" I replied, trying to keep my nerves calm.

"Vincent, as much as I think this is a crazy decision, I think I should go to Muirfield. I have a chance of surviving. Plus, we can use this chance to track either their base or one of their hideouts! I could swallow an implantable tracker which would have a 72 hour lifespan before it dissolves! Vincent, I'd rather take this chance. Besides, I won't crack. I promise. I want to do this for you. Once we find out where their base is, we can bring them down." She said with assertion.

"Catherine," I took her hands in mine, "As much as I appreciate you wanting to do this for me, I can't allow you to endanger your life."

"I endanger my life every day as a cop!"

"But Muirfield is different, Catherine. The second they find out the information they're seeking, they'll have no use for you. I can't let you risk your life like that."

"Vincent, trust me, okay?" she lightly smiled as she cupped my face. "I won't break and Muirfield won't find out any new information."

"If you don't give them what they want upfront, they'll torture you to get it out of you! They'll torture you far worse than what happened a fortnight ago. I can't let you d—"

She pressed her finger against my lips to silence me and said, "I know you don't want me to do this—that you want me to stay so can protect me…but I want to do this. He gave me two choices, Vincent. Neither choice is something I want to do but I want to feel useful. If I receive horrible torture for the price of possibly ending Muirfield's existence, I'll take it. Then, you could come out of hiding and become a doctor again. Isn't that what you want?"

"It is but not at the cost of what you're planning to do. You could die, Catherine. No life, hiding or not hiding, is worth living without you." I caressed her cheek, "but, I can tell you've already made your decision despite what I think."

"So you'll support me?"

"Do I have a choice?" I smiled but added, "If this is what you want to do, Catherine, so be it. But before anything, we need to get ahold of a tracker."

"Don't worry about it. As a cop, I carry one with me . In case anything happens, we swallow the tracker, giving other cops 72 hours to find us."

"What do I need to do?"

"I'll swallow it before just before I meet him—wherever and whenever it is. When you get back to the warehouse, you plug the USB into a computer and you open up the file. It'll show you exactly where I am, no matter the distance between the USB and the tracking device. Okay?"

I nodded and asked, "Where is this USB?"

"In my purse with the tracking device."

"Catherine, you're going to let Muirfield torture you for information you don't even have?" I

"Shhhh…they don't need to know that. Just think of it this way, the less I know, they longer they'll keep me alive, thinking that I do know where my mother's research is."

Suddenly, the phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Have you made your decision?"

"Yes."

"Good…now, what have you decided?"

"I've decided to go to Muirfield." She said firmly while squeezing my hand.

"Oh good. I knew you'd pull through."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"Meet us at the rooftop of your apartment building in one hour." He said before ending the call.

She put her phone back into her pocket and said, "I think it would be best if we get dressed, Vincent."

I nodded and we headed back to the bedroom to gather our clothing.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Catherine's POV~**_

After we both put our clothes back on, I couldn't help but start to shake.

"Catherine, call him back. Tell him the deal is off."

"No, Vincent. I can do this."

"You're shaking!"

"I know but I have to do this, Vincent. Trust me on this. I know I'll have to endure a lot of pain and torture but I'm willing to do it for you." I replied as I caressed his cheek.

"Catherine…."

I pressed my lips against his before going to my bag. I pulled out the tracking device as well as its USB. I placed the USB in his hands and said, "We should get going."

He gravely nodded but took my hand and led me out to the car.

It took us about thirty minutes to get back to the apartment building.

"We still have about twenty minutes or so…I need to call JT to tell him what's going on." Vincent stated.

"Okay." I replied. "I'll give you a bit of privacy. Meet me at the elevator door. Okay?"

He nodded and left. Part of me felt like he has something up his sleeve.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Vincent's POV~**_

"Hello?" JT answered the phone.

"Hey, JT, it's me. I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"I don't have time to explain but in an hour, come to Catherine's apartment. I'll make sure the fire escape window is opened and you need to enter through that window."

"Wait, what? I don't even know where she lives."

"#513 272 Markwell Avenue. She lives on the fifth floor and her fire escape is on the left side of the building. Like I said, in one hour, come to her apartment. There will be a USB drive lying on her bed. Take it to the precinct Catherine works at. Find Tess and tell her it is from Catherine."

"Okay but where will you two be?" JT asked.

"Just do what I say. It'll all make sense once Tess views what's on the USB. Okay?"

"Dude, you're literally making me pee my pants but, if it's important, I'll do it. I have a feeling I'm not gonna be hearing from you any time soon."

"Yeah…Listen, I gotta go so take care." I said before ending the call. As quickly as possible, I made my way to Catherine's fire escape and tested the window. Bingo. It was opened. I jumped back down to the ground and walked back towards the apartment building, meeting Catherine near the elevator.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Catherine's POV~**_

While Vincent was calling JT, I took this opportunity call Heather.

"Hello?" She responded.

"Heather…You wouldn't happen to be at the apartment would you?"

"No…I'm at Dad's…I decided to go ahead and go because I couldn't stand staying in the apartment with all of those policemen. I'm sorry but it was too nerve-wracking." She replied.

"Okay…I'll call you sometime later." I stated, not waiting for her reply as I ended the call. In the nick of time, Vincent was making his way towards me. "Heather's at my dad's so if you don't want to go to the warehouse, you can use my computer. My password is VC_2003."

He nodded and I added, "T-the fire escape window should be unlocked but if it isn't, t-take this...my key." Before he could object, I placed the silver key into his hand and folded his fingers around it before kissing his knuckles.

"Catherine, are you sure you want to do this? You know as well as I that they will torture in any way possible. You're injuries aren't even completely healed yet."

"Vincent, I'm not sure of anything right now. But, I've made my decision. Okay?"

When we got to the building's elevator, I pressed the roof button instead of my floor's button.

"I thought we were going back to your apartment for a few moments." Vincent stated, confused.

"I decided it would be best to just get this over with." I replied before pulling the tracking device out of my pocket.

Before Vincent could stop me, I swallowed the device in one gulp.

"Catherine, I've been thinking…what if it takes you more than 72 hours to arrive at their base?"

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get there." I replied, not really wanting to think about what-ifs.

"Catherine, I'm serious. I don't want you to go into this without knowing what we're going to do if Plan A fails."

"Fine…if I don't arrive at the Muirfield Headquarters or base or whatever they call it within 72 hours, get ahold of Tess. Explain to her what has happened and tell her I said to involve Joe. Joe will know what to do but, promise me, that whatever you tell Tess, stay safe. I don't want your identity compromised on my account. Okay? Joe does not need to know that you're involved."

He nodded and said, "I wish there was another way around this, Catherine." Somehow, I got the feeling that Vincent was up to something but I shook it off—considering we were almost to the top.

"This was my choice. So, I want you to know that whatever Muirfield does to me, it will NOT be your fault. You hear me? You are not the blame for my choices." I stated. The elevator door opened as we heard the floor indicator beep. We stepped out onto the roof.

"Hello Catherine. It's so good for you to join us. I see you brought company."

"You stay away from him!" I commanded. "You wanted me! Not him! Me!"

"And we will keep our promise, Catherine. I assure you, we will. Now, if there's anything you'd like to say or do before you leave with us, I suggest you get it out of the way now."

I turned around and faced Vincent. "It'll be okay, I promise."

Suddenly, Vincent walked in front of me and said with conviction, "Catherine's not the one you want! It's me!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Catherine doesn't know anything about the whereabouts of her mother's research. I do."

"Care to elaborate?"

"A few months ago, Catherine stumbled upon them and asked me to hide them. So I did and Catherine doesn't know a single thing about it."

"Vincent! What are you doing! That wasn't the p—"

"You're bluffing!" The man shouted, taking a step towards us.

"Am I? Listen, the ONLY way you'll ever find out whether I'm lying is if you take both of us as hostages." He said boldly. "Catherine and I are a package deal and if you ever want to find out where her mother's research is, you either take the both of us or neither of us. It's your choice. In either case, I hope you've said your prayers because pissing me off is a death sentence waiting to happen."

Vincent's muscles began to ripple as his veins started to blacken.

Part of me wanted to stop Vincent from ripping those men to shreds but the other part of me wanted to allow him to continue—at least that would be the end of this specific cell of Muirfield.

"SHOOT HIM!" a man in uniform yelled.

"No! We need him alive!" the voice of the man who called me stated.

To save his life, I took evasive action and ran in front of him to block the Muirfield Agents. I knew that the moment Vincent killed one of them; the others would fight back—possibly hurting or killing Vincent in return.

"Stop, Vincent! Stop!" I yelled. "You need to calm down!"

He looked at me with his confused golden eyes.

"Vincent, don't kill them! If you do, it'll just make things worst!" I bravely placed my hands on his face. His eyes began to shift to normal as his muscles started toning down. "Catherine, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to lose control like that."

"It's okay, Vincent. It's okay!" I smiled, knowing that the last thing I wanted Muirfield to see was the monster side of Vincent. Sure, Vincent had an appearance shift but his heart remained the same. He could hear my voice as I tamed him. I pressed my lips against his for a quick kiss before saying, "You're such an idiot."

"I couldn't allow you to do this on your own, Catherine." he whispered in my ear before turning to look at the agents. "So, what will it be?"

"Looks like we have no choice but to take the both of you." He looked at two of his men and commanded, "Blindfold them!"

"Yes Sir!" They saluted as they made their way over to us. I continued to soothe Vincent by holding my hands in his as they covered our eyes up.

"One thing!" I stated firmly. "What is your name!?" I asked the man who talked to me on the phone."

"Let's just say I'm the one known as Odin." He replied before laughing as we were forced into the awaiting helicopter.

* * *

**Keiko Fujiwara: Another shorter chapter but I thought this would be a good place to stop for the night. By the way, please let me know if anything seems confusing!**

**By the way, Catherine's address in this fiction is actually her address. If you rewatch the mid-season finale, you'll notice quite a lot of information written on her match-maker survey if you pause it every time they show a close-up of it. :)  
**

**Thanks!**


	8. Humanity

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**PLEASE keep them coming! X3**

* * *

**~BATB~**

* * *

**This was an idea that popped into my head once so I decided to write about it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL CW SERIES, BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!**

**Though, I do have it on iTunes! **

**:^]**

* * *

**Keep Me Safe**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

* * *

_**~Vincent's POV~**_

Surprisingly, no one else was in the back of the helicopter except for Catherine and me. I'm guessing it was because no one wanted to tempt their fate in a small flying machine.

At least we'll have a little bit of privacy during the ride there.

"Catherine…I'm sorry." I said as I searched for her hand. "I should have consulted with you first."

"Vincent, it's alright. I understand why you went behind my back. Honestly, if I were in your shoes, I would have done the same thing."

"You're not mad?"

"No, Vincent. I'm not. To be honest, I was scared to go alone considering what's happened. I just…I'm worried what they might do to you since you're coming too."

"Catherine, don't worry about me." I replied.

"I can't help it." she answered. "So…what's Plan B?"

"JT." I said with a smirk.

"Oh…right….because he can definitely smack everyone to death with a bat." She laughed lightly in order to defuse her nervousness.

"I'm serious, Catherine." I replied, "Believe it or not, in times of need, JT can really pull through."

"I know…I didn't mean to laugh…I guess I just need to think of something else to keep my mind off of Muirfield." She replied. I found her face with my hands and slowly brought her lips to mine, hoping we wouldn't bump noses in the process.

If there was one thing I knew how to do with Catherine, it was distracting her.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~JT's POV~**_

Just as Vincent told me to, I waited an hour before making my way to Cat's apartment. I really hope this plan doesn't falter. I walked up the fire escape, stopping to catch my breath every once in a while. Honestly, how does Vincent—Oh. Wait. That's right.

I opened Cat's window and slid inside. Just as Vincent had said, the USB drive was lying on her bed, waiting for me to take it to the precinct. As I picked it up, I heard someone say, "FREEZE!"

I immediately throw up my hands and freeze before slowly turning around. Not knowing what to say, I said the only thing that could come to mind at this desperate time, "I come in peace!"

"You're JT Forbes." The woman said. That's right. She's Cat's partner…Tess, I think that was her name.

"And you're Detective Tess Vargas." I stated, trying to stall her from arresting me.

"What are you doing in this apartment?"

"Listen, I wasn't breaking and ent—Okay, maybe I was but I had permission! Honest!"

"Permission from whom?"

"C-catherine! Catherine Chandler!" I said. "I swear, she asked me to come here." Technically it was Vincent but Tess didn't need to know that bit of information.

"Why would she tell you to break into her own apartment?! Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Okay, I promise to answer every question you throw at me as long as you put down your gun!" I exclaimed.

She hesitantly lowered her gun and said, "I'm listening."

"Phew…Seriously, I'm like allergic to guns. They make me peeing-my-pants terrified. Anyways, Cat sent me down here to pick up this USB! I was ordered to give it to you!"

"Why?"

"Because…Oh God…This is going to take forever. Okay, where do I begin? Let's just say my roommate has a difficult situation and, over the past six or so months, Cat—your partner—has been helping him out."

"You're talking about Vincent, right?"

"Oh…that's right…I forgot you know about him."

"Wait…so you're Vincent's roommate?"

"Yes and since you know of his existence, he was the one who asked me to come here."

"Again, I'm asking why you were ordered to come here." She demanded.

"Do I look like the World Wide Web? I honestly have no idea why Vincent asked me to come here but considering the fact that he and Catherine are not at the warehouse, the cottage or here, I assume they've been kidnapped."

"Who kidnapped them?"

"Like I said, I don't know. My best guess would be Muirfield—a secret governmental group who wants their grimy hands on some research Cat's mother conducted. They also want to eradicate Vincent because of…well…his situation. This USB is the key to their whereabouts. Vincent told me to give this to you. So…I'm guessing you know what to do with it."

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

"Because my best friend and his girlfriend's lives are both on the line—as if they haven't been already." I mumbled that last part. Tess took the USB from me and said, "If you wanna know where your best friend is, you're going to have to come with me."

"You're not taking any chances are you." I stated, semi-rolling my eyes.

"You've got it." she smirked and I followed her out of the apartment. Vincent so owes me for this.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Tess's POV~**_

I told JT to wait in the interrogation room while I view what's on the USB. It's better to be safe than sorry in case he was lying…but something tells me he isn't.

"Vargas! Why do I have a civilian waiting in the interrogation room?" Joe asked.

"Chill out, Boss. He knows he's not in trouble…yet."

"Why do you have a tracking device USB?"

"JT Forbes, the civilian in the interrogation room, claims it is from Cat. He seems to believe that Cat and her boyfriend were kidnapped by some governmental group."

"Have you tried her cell?"

"Not answering. She wasn't at her apartment either. I'm guessing she swallowed a tracking device so we know where to find her. Maybe she didn't plan for her boyfriend to be going along for the ride." I said as I placed the USB into the computer jack.

"Wait—Cat has a boyfriend?" Joe gave me an odd look.

"Yeah…Look, that's not important right now. First we have to find out their location. If it is out of state, we'll need to inform the FBI." I stated as the file popped up on the computer.

I double clicked on it and soon enough, a map pulled up with the GPS tracker moving. "It appears she is still being transported."

"By vehicle?"

"No…the tracker is moving too fast to be a vehicle. I'm guessing she was taken by jet or helicopter."

"Where are they headed?" Joe asked.

"I don't know…they haven't stopped moving yet but, they're already in—wait—they've landed."

"Location?"

"You're not going to believe this." I said.

"I'll believe what I will. Now tell, me, Vargas, where have they taken Chandler?"

"They've landed at the White House." I replied, showing him the map.

"Oh great…Just perfect…Don't tell me the President is involved."

"I'm not sure but, by the location, he just might be."

"Damn…this won't be easy but I want you to contact the FBI. Tell them the situation and I'll call the White House. As far as we know, the President may not know anything about this."

"Let's hope…" I replied before making my way to JT to inform him of the recent news.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Catherine's POV~**_

We didn't know how long we've been up in the air, but at this point, we didn't care. All we cared about was each other. We honestly didn't know what Muirfield had in store for us so we wanted to make every moment on that ride counted. We did not stopped kissing even when we felt the copter land. We even heard the door slam open but still, we didn't separate from each other.

"Alright you two. Enough is enough." A guy said—I think it was Odin. Someone grabbed me and literally dragged me out of the helicopter as another dragged Vincent. I knew he didn't dare transform because Odin as well as the man who blindfolded us, were carrying heavy-duty tranquilizers from what I remember seeing before.

We were pushed inside doors and down a few flights of stairs before they removed our blindfolds.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"That is none of your concern." Odin replied before saying, "Get in there!"

He pointed to a jail cell and before I could budge, blindfold-guy shoved me inside before locking the door. Then, they ordered Vincent into another cell right next to mine. I could see Vincent was struggling not to transform and as I reached for his arm, he came back to his senses before voluntarily walking into the cell.

"We'll be back before long. We have a few preparations to make." Odin said before he left.

In pursuit to find out where we were, I decided to try to drag the location out of blindfold-guy.

"Soooooo…Blindfold-guy…can you tell me where we are?"

"That's classified information, Ma'am." He replied with a monotone voice.

"Do I look like I'm fifty?" I asked. "Say…you're only what, 24? Why are you working for Muirfield anyways?"

He didn't answer. Apparently I touched a nerve.

Vincent then said, "Did something happen and Muirfield is forcing you to work for them?"

Again, he didn't answer.

"What's your name?" I asked.

Suddenly, it seems as if I might have gotten through to him. "My name is Bryan…Bryan Sampson."

"Bryan…why are you working here?" I asked again.

"M-my family is poor. I enlisted into the army in order to bring in extra cash but I caught someone injecting some kind of steroid or something into one of my friends…I saw my friend transform into this beast-like creature before several people shot him down—killing him. They told me that if I wanted to live, I had to work for them."

"How old were you?" I asked, seeing the sympathy in his eyes.

"I was eighteen."

"Have you seen your family since you enlisted?" Vincent asked, knowing what it was like to leave everything behind in his life.

"No…I was told to never see them again. I could still send them checks in the mail but that's the only contact I can have. I consented to their terms simply because I wanted to live. They told me to shut up and work for them because they needed strong military men for some future project."

"Future project?" Vincent asked. This was getting interesting.

"Yeah…the president apparently found out about Muirfield's purpose and has issued another project. The president, however, is unaware of the many failed trials Muirfield has conducted—my friend being one of them. Muirfield claims to have perfected the project and, in a few weeks, they'll be starting human experiments."

"Are you saying they're creating another army of super soldiers?"

"Y-yes…and that's not all. The president has conducted Muirfield to mass-produce this serum to all branches of military." Bryan replied. "In a few months, according to Muirfield's CEO, the United States will be unstoppable."

Vincent and I looked at one another. This cannot happen under any cost. "When will Muirfield begin mass-producing this serum to the other military branches?"

"The project is said to be completed by January 20th, 2013." He replied.

"J-January 20th!? T-that's the day the president gives his second inaugural address!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly…The president wants the super soldiers created by the time he starts his second term in office because, on that day, he'll be—"

Before Bryan could finish his sentence, three gunshots were fired into his chest cavity, killing him.

"Never liked that boy. He always said too much." Odin said as he blew on his gun.

"YOU MONSTER!" I screamed. "HE WAS JUST A KID!"

I could tell Vincent was just as bothered by this as I was. He was trying so hard not to let the Beast free for he couldn't promise what would happen if he did.

"It was his choice to join the military, Catherine Chandler. He signed his life away the second he enlisted. Don't worry though, his family will be told that he died fighting for his country."

"They deserve the truth!" I shouted.

"Oh well. What's done is done." Odin replied. "By the way, Catherine, I have a surprise for you."

"BITE MY ASS!" I shouted in disgust.

"I think that might be arranged. Remember Everett? He wouldn't shut up about you so I decided to allow him to have some fun before the real torture begins."

My cell door was unlocked and Everett walked in with a malicious grin smacked on his face. I crab-walked backwards to gain some distance between myself and him but, I knew, in the end, no matter how far I would try to go, he'll win the race.

The cell door was shut and locked again and just as Everett started walking towards me, Vincent yelled, "STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"But Steven and I can't do that, lover-boy. You see? Steven, I and Catherine are meant to be together. It is our divine calling." He smirked as he pulled out his pocket knife.

Suddenly, every memory and feeling of pain flooded back into my mind at that very moment and I was consumed by fear—the very thing I've been trying so hard to separate from.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Vincent's POV~**_

The moment Everett turned his back on me and focused on Catherine, I couldn't hold the Beast back anymore. I allowed his presence to consume every vein in my body as my muscles rippled from anger.

I jumped onto the bars which separated Catherine and I and tried to yank them out of place. They wouldn't budge.

"You can try all you like, Vincent. This is a special cell—one made for a beast like yourself. No matter what you try, you'll never be able to save her." Odin stated before leaving the three of us in almost darkness.

I looked back at Catherine and saw Everett's knife against her cheek. Despite my appearance, my cognitive thought was still present. Thankfully, after ten years of being this monster, I was able to gain control of my mind once transformed. I may not be able to control my strength, anger or abilities, but I know I can control my thoughts and right now, I was heavily pissed.

I continued to yank on the bars, hoping to prove Odin wrong but, as he said, they wouldn't budge. My head jerked towards her direction as I heard her scream from pain. Everett's blade was jabbed into her upper right leg.

I jumped all over the walls, trying to find some weak surface but nothing happened. I was doing more damage to myself than to my surroundings. As fast as I could, I ran to the back of my cellar, picked up a large boulder and threw it wards the bars.

'GET AWAY FROM HER!' I mentally screamed as my throat emitted a loud, threatening growl.

I could hear her cries and continuous screams as he enjoyed stabbing her body in various places. I slammed my fists against the ground in pure anger. Here I was, a beast who had super-human strength, speed and power yet I could do nothing to save the one woman I loved from this horrendous pain.

This was the first time in a long time I've rendered myself powerless in this state of physical being. Despite my efforts, I couldn't kill the bastard puncturing his knife into her skin. I could feel my throat vibrating as another roar shrilled through the entire floor.

Suddenly, I heard people marching down the stairs with loaded tranquilizer guns. Damn.

"HE'S OUT OF CONTROL! WE NEED TO DETAIN HIM!" one shouted.

"NO!" Odin ordered. "I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO SHOOT HIM! I WANT HIM TO WATCH EVERY SECOND OF THIS!"

"BUT SIR! IF HE MANAGES TO GET OUT, HE MAY ATTACK THE PRESIDENT!" another yelled.

Suddenly, Odin pulled out his gun and shot that young man in the head. "ANYONE WHO DISOBEYS MY ORDERS WILL BE SHOT IMMEDIATELY WITHOUT HESITATION! NO ONE WILL SHOOT HIM! NO ONE! HE NEEDS TO REALIZE JUST WHAT TYPE OF MONSTER HE IS AND HE CAN'T VERY WELL DO THAT WHILE TRANQUILIZED!"

He wants to see what I can do? Well, fine then. I won't hold back anymore. This time, I'll put all of my strength into one decisive blow and will aim towards the jail cell's doors. Something's gotta give at some point, right?

As I started running towards the gate, I heard Catherine scream, "VINCENT! STOP! DON'T DO IT!"

In an instant, I froze. I was confused. Part of me wanted to rip the door off its hinges and send it flying towards those men. The other part of me wanted to listen to Catherine's plea and stop trying to tear down the place.

Then she said under bated breath, "Don't let this provoke you, Vincent! They need to realize the good in you! If you rip apart that jail-cell, you'll be proving Odin's point! Don't let the Beast win!"

"SHUT UP, YOU!" Everett, or rather, this time, Steven, shouted. He whipped his knife against her body, leaving a rather large gash across her chest.

She tensed up from the pain but continued. "Vincent, if you let the Beast consume you, you may never return to your humanity!"

Humanity…

The part of me which is human—the part of me Catherine fell in love with. She was right. I couldn't allow my bloodlust to consume my mind—no matter how much I wanted to rip apart every last body in this building aside from Catherine's. I felt my body slowly shift back to Vincent Keller—the man who has been living in hiding for ten years.

When I felt my body return to its normal state, I grabbed one of the bars separating me from Catherine and pulled myself up.

Suddenly, Odin came into her cell and said, "Everett! I think you've had your fun. We need to start on the real interrogating."

"Sorry Mister. Everett isn't home right now. I'm Steven and I do what I want!" he replied before stabbing Catherine in the upper left shoulder. As I heard her scream, it took every inch of my being to not transform again.

I clenched the bar and continued to focus on Catherine. If anything, she was my cure in this madness.

Suddenly, Odin pulled out a sword and swiped Steven/Everett's head clean off of the body. The body toppled over, its blood spilling all over Catherine as its head landed in her lap. She let out a shriek of horror as she smacked it off of her.

"I'll give you two three minutes before I take Catherine away for interrogation." Odin said as he and his soldiers left us alone. Catherine, despite her gruesome injuries, managed to walk to the bars in front of me. I slipped my arm in between two bars and caressed her cheek. It was sickening to see the after effect of what he did to her—in ways, her injuries were far worse from the first time. The worst part is that the series of torture has only just begun.

Catherine leaned her cheek into my palm. We only sat in silence before I heard Odin coming back.

"Stay strong Catherine. If you stay strong, so will I." I whispered.

She nodded and kissed my palm. "I promise. No matter what they do to me, I won't break. You have my word."

I gently tugged her head forward, bringing her lips to mine. I kissed her through the bars as Odin opened the cell door. He grabbed her arm, causing her to wince in pain as he jerked her away. She muttered the words, "I love you," knowing I would hear them. I didn't need to tell her my affections—she knows them already.

If anything, I know that her love for me will be the only thing that will keep me sane throughout this horrific period in our lives.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Catherine's POV~**_

I couldn't help but yelp in pain as Odin dragged me up one flight of stairs. Suddenly, he threw me on the ground and said, "Strip her of her clothes. I want her nice and clean before we start."

With that, he left and three men in white suits walked in; one with a hose, another with scissors and the third with a sponge.

I closed my eyes wishing this would be all over as I felt my clothes being snipped off of me. I winced from the water hitting my injured body and nearly screamed as the soap was lathered into my skin. The soap's chemicals burned my cuts and I hissed in pain.

Another man came in and threw a towel at me, saying, "Here! Dry yourself off!"

At least he gave me the decency to do it myself.

I slowly wiped the dry towel against my still-bloody, wet skin and tensed as the material stuck to my skin like a magnet.

I wrapped the towel around my body to save whatever vanity I could but, when Odin returned, he flung the towel away from me and smirked, "Oh…I am definitely going to have fun with interrogation."

At that instant, I knew that coming here was a big mistake. If only I listened to Vincent from the beginning because now, I've opened a large Pandora's Box and I don't think I'll get it closed anytime soon.

* * *

**Keiko Fujiwara: Woooow…this chapter was a doozy! XD**

**I had fun writing in Vincent's POV. I felt like it was very engaging. Bahahahaha**

**More will be up soon! :D**

**Keep up the reviews! They make me happy! Reviews are like magical spells for my fingers to type! Beg for more and I'll write more! XD**


	9. At All Costs

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**PLEASE keep them coming! X3**

* * *

**~BATB~**

**This was an idea that popped into my head once so I decided to write about it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL CW SERIES, BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!**

**Though, I do have it on iTunes! **

**:^]**

* * *

**Keep Me Safe**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

* * *

_**~Tess's POV~**_

"What did the White House say?" I asked as Joe came back from his office.

"The situation isn't good, Vargas. The Vice President took my call and, to his knowledge, no helicopters or jets landed within the vicinity of the White House. But…somehow…he doesn't have me convinced."

"VP my ass! Why would Cat have a tracking USB sent to us if it was phony? Wait—why aren't you convinced?"

"Because when I asked him about any jets or helicopters landing near the White House, his voice seemed….jagged…when he answered."

"Maybe Mr. VP isn't as innocent as this country thought. It seems to me he is trying to hide something. What about the President? Were you able to get ahold of him?" I asked.

"No. The President is on vacation with his family. What about you? Did you reach the FBI?"

"Yeah but they assure me that nothing landed near the White House." I replied.

"Then tell me why I have an agent missing and a tracker still at the White House?" Joe asked.

"Maybe Science Geek over there could conjure a few theories." I suggested, pointing to JT.

"Alright…Bring him in here." Joe replied as I walked over to the interrogation room. While I fetched JT, Joe went back into his office.

"Tell me what you find, Vargas!"

"Will do!"

"You guys finally figure out what you're going to do?" JT asked as I pulled him towards my desk.

"No…which is why we need your brain cells to help answer a question for us." I stated.

"What?"

"The tracker indicates that Cat—and her boyfriend—landed at the White House. Now, tell me, why do you think everyone we've called is certain no birds landed within the vicinity?" I asked.

"May I?" JT asked, pointing towards the computer.

"Be my guest." I said.

Suddenly, JT pulled up a different map and zoomed in on Washington DC. He suddenly re-pulled up the map of the tracker and rewound the tracker's path. "I rewound the path of the tracker and, from what it appears, for a split moment or so, the tracker stops. My guess is, that's when they landed—which looks like Andrews AFB. Then, either they were transported via car towards the White House or…Hey is there any way to pull up the security system of Andrews AFB?"

"Yeah…Hang on…I'll be a sec." I stated. I reached over him and searched for Andrews AFB in the police's database. Within seconds, the files for the security cams came up. I clicked on one of them and said, "This is live footage. If you want to see what happened a few hours ago—"

"I think I know how to use a computer. No offense or anything." JT interrupted as he started inputting the time-stamp information into the system. The footage suddenly started playing the footage from forty-five minutes ago.

"Is that…?"

"Yeah…that's the helicopter alright…Now….let's see what this copter does to punk the FBI."

Suddenly, our eyes widened. "Did that copter just transform into a car?! I didn't even know those were made yet!" I exclaimed.

"I hafta say, that was pretty damn awesome…so jealous of Vincent right now. I wonder if he even knew he was riding in a future Transformer?"

I smacked JT in the shoulder and said, "Focus! Now…where does the coptermobile go to?"

"It looks like it's driving into the entrance to the underground tunnels…at incredible speed! This is wicked! Terrible! But wicked! I want me one of those!"

"You're not helping, JT."

"Oh. Right. Well, mystery solved. So when are you going to actually put Operation Save Cat and Vincent into action?" he asked.

"As soon as I give this intel to the boss, we'll be on our way." I replied. "You stay right here. I'll go and grab Joe and you reshow him what you just showed me."

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Catherine's POV~**_

"TELL ME WHERE YOUR MOTHER'S RESEARCH IS!" Odin screamed in anger after sending a punch to my left eye.

"Screw you!" I spat, earning me another punch into the stomach.

I could feel the aftereffect of the punch stinging along with the various cuts on my abdomen. I hissed in pain but wouldn't submit to Odin's demands.

It has been at least two hours since he brought me up here—two long hours. I, so far, have withstood ten rounds of waterboarding, five rounds of whiplashing and almost twenty minutes of physical beating.

"I'm done playing nice, Catherine Chandler. Now, you're going to start feeling the real pain." Odin muttered darkly as he walked behind me. I heard him pick up something before walking back. "Do you know what's in this vial, Catherine?"

I shook my head.

"Maybe if I give you a sample, you'll be able to think back to your last Chemistry class." He smirked as he poured a tiny bit of the liquid onto my hand. I clenched my teeth and tensed my body as I felt the chemical burn through every layer of skin on my hand.

"Do you want to guess what it is?"

I shook my head as I tried to focus on anything but the searing pain.

"ANSWER ME!" He shouted, splashing my legs with the bottle's entire contents.

I screamed in agony—hoping the pain of my flesh melting would end.

"That's right, Catherine, you better scream in pain. In case you've forgotten your Chemistry days, I'll jog your memory for you. You were just given a highly concentrated amount of Hydrochloric Acid. Care for more?"

"G-go to Hell!" I managed to scream as tears started to fall from my eyes.

"You're quite the feisty one, Catherine Chandler. I wonder, do you know what it's like to feel your very flesh being burned off inch by inch?" He walked back behind me and, before I knew it, two men turned me on to my stomach. Odin came back and said, "Let me show you what it's like to feel your very muscle melt while still within your body."

He started to slowly pour another bottle of Hydrochloric Acid onto my back. The pain was unbearable. I could feel my body involuntarily shake as a response to the pain surging through my body. My throat ran dry from all of the screaming but I refused to tell him where my mother's research is. I didn't care what he did to me…but, I didn't know how much more I could take before death claims me.

"That's enough!" a man shouted.

"I'm not done with her yet!" Odin replied.

"If you continue, you'll kill her! Then where would we be? We need her alive, Victor." The man stated. So this d-bag's name is actually Victor. Wait…why do I recognize the other man's voice?

"I'm almost done. Just let me try one more thing." Victor smirked, heading back towards his table of doom.

"I said enough is enough!" the man yelled, "and that's an order!"

I heard Victor's footsteps pause from where he was. "Yes, Mr. President."

As my mind tried to wrap around the fact that the president was standing right behind me, I blacked out. I couldn't handle the pain anymore.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Vincent's POV~**_

Every time I heard her piercing screams, I literally punched a wall. I didn't care if I ended up breaking my hand. Catherine was in far worse pain and all I could do was listen as they torture her. I made her a promise that I would stay strong. I couldn't resort to the Beast right now. She's the only one capable of bringing me back to my senses and I need to be there for her when or if they ever bring her back.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps of people making their way down the stairs towards the cells. My eyes widened as I see two men in lab coats carry a naked Catherine back towards her cell. They tossed her into the cell without a care in the world. I focused on her heart beat. It was slow but even-paced. She must have blacked out from the pain. Not caring who was watching, I tried to reach for her hand. If anything, I wanted her close to me. But, despite my efforts, she was too out of my reach.

"What did you do to her!?" I yelled out of hurt and anger.

"I only put her in her place. She could have easily avoided all of this if she simply told us where to find her mother's research." Odin replied as he made his way down the steps. "Now, not only will she suffer from her current wounds, but she'll most likely suffer from serious infections."

"I TOLD YOU SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHERE IT IS!" I screamed.

"I think you're wrong, Vincent Keller."

I looked back at Catherine again and screamed, "YOU BASTARD!"

As Odin was walking back up the stairs, he said to his only guard, "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Y-yes, sir!" the guard saluted. If only I can get my hands on his tranq-gun.

I noticed he was looking at me. I gave him a death glare.

"K-keep your distance!" He shouted as his body started shaking from fear.

I think I can outsmart this dumbass. He looks like he's younger than what Bryan was. "You can relax. What's the use in violence if I'm contained in an anti-beast jail cell?"

"T-taking p-p-precautions." He replied.

"How old are you, twenty?"

"S-s-seventeen."

"You've got to be kidding me! Muirfield's recruiting teens now? That's a bunch of BS! What's your story? Did you stumble upon something and now Muirfield's making you work for them?"

"I-I'm n-n-not in t-the m-military…My f-father w-was."

"Was he killed in battle?"

He nodded.

"Why are you working for Muirfield?" I asked.

"I w-was a-asked to help make a d-difference and t-to change the world. T-they said that i-if I h-helped, they could s-stop people f-from dying like my father did."

"No offence, but you don't seem like the military type. Your weight is too scrawny and by the way you're stuttering and having a hard time breathing, I can tell you're about to have an asthma attack. You should probably sit down before you hurt yourself."

"I c-can't!"

"Why?"

"T-they'll k-k-kill m-me if I d-d-disobey."

"Why are you even here? I would have thought Odin would have chosen a better guard than someone as weak as you."

"S-some f-f-future p-project…T-they said guys w-with my body t-type would prove m-more successful." He replied.

That makes sense…their muscles would have more room to grow.

"What's your name, kid?"

"A-Alvin…" he answered.

"Look, Alvin, I understand your fear. Believe me; I've been hiding from Muirfield for ten years because I know what they're capable of. Listen, if you let me out, I'll swear on my life I'll protect you. You shouldn't be here. You should be with your family, enjoying your senior year of high school. You're only seventeen once."

"T-they'll k-kill m-me!"

"Is there another way out? Besides the stairs?"

He nodded.

"Great…where?"

He pointed behind me.

"There's a hidden door underneath that vent. They installed it in there in case they couldn't bring you through the original entrance. Unfortunately, I don't know how to unlock it." Alvin replied, his voice calmer.

"No need, Alvin. They wouldn't have installed a traditional lock or opening device. They would have most likely hidden the switch. Do you know your tunnels?"

"My father helped with the blueprint. I know every route." Alvin replied.

"Okay…Make it look like you're doing your job. I'll be looking for the switch." I stated and turned around towards the door. He's right. There is a door here. I don't know how I could have missed it but I evidently did. It's metal…while the rest of the cell is cement. It smells different. Now I understand, they painted the door to make it look like part of the wall. Now, if I was a sneaky Muirfield agent, where would I hide the switch?

If I wanted to, I could easily destroy this metal door but, because I want to decrease the chance of them tracking us, I have to open it with the switch. Well, if there was a cave in of some sort, they would have had to make a switch easy to find but hard to notice in order to open the door quickly.

Suddenly, one of the jail bars caught my eye. It was a different color than the rest of them…If that isn't the lever, I don't know what is.

"Okay, Alvin, count to ten and open Catherine's cell. Then walk away. Count to sixty then open my cell door. When I go to get Catherine, you make it towards the door. I've found the lever. Alright?"

He nodded and started counting. I could tell he trusted me because his heart rate wasn't skyrocketing like it was earlier. Either that or he's one damn good actor.

I heard him unlock Catherine's door and then step back to his position. After counting to sixty, he unlocked my door. I waited for a few minutes before slowly approaching the door. Suddenly, I realized something. This kid…he would have known where the lever was if he had blueprints. Why didn't he tell it to me? As I approached the door, I noticed his skin. It was incredibly pale. Not to mention, he was scrawny. His heart rate was highly increased earlier; part of that could have been due to fear but now, I'm not so sure Alvin is who he said he is. This was actually way too easy…Was he planning on double-crossing me? Not to mention his movements…they were very sluggish. "Hey…I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Do you know if this place carries salt anywhere? I hear it's good for treating wounds." I lied.

"S-salt?"

His heart rate increased again. I could also hear his salivary glands salivating.

"You know what? Never mind. It wouldn't be worth it if we don't escape."

I exit out of the jail cell and he makes his way inside. I rushed and gently picked up Catherine, wrapping her body in my jacket. Without hesitation, I closed the jail cell.

"What gives?!" he asked.

"Sorry…as of right now, I can't trust anyone."

"Y-you said you'd help me!"

"I did but then I realized that you're not seventeen, are you. You only look young because you have Addison's Disease. You also claimed that your father had the blueprints. If that were the case, you would have known where the lever was all along. I just don't believe how a person could know about a hidden door without knowing about the hidden lever. I bet you weren't even going to lead me to a safe place, were you."

"You're pretty smart for a beast." Alvin…if that's really his name…smirked.

"You see, I lied about the door. That was just a metal wall painted over with brown paint. The lever doesn't exist. If you pulled that lever, you would have released a poisonous gas that would have killed everyone within a hundred meters."

"And you were betting on me pulling that lever, weren't you." I stated.

"Bingo. Since you didn't pull it, that leaves me no choice."

Damn.

As he ran to the lever, I bolted out of the lower level. I didn't care how many people I had to kill. As long as Catherine is safe, that's all I care about.

Suddenly, I felt a plume of gas intoxicate the air around me. I hold my breath and cover Catherine's with my hand. If there was a time and a place for everything, now was the time to transform. By centralizing all of my hate and anger towards Muirfield, I allowed my veins to blacken and my muscles to ripple. In a matter of seconds, I was the Beast. And we both had one goal—to save Catherine at all costs.

* * *

**Keiko Fujiwara: I know this was a little bit on the short side but I thought this would be a good ending point. **

**The next chapter should be posted relatively around Saturday. :D**

**Have a great night!**


	10. Deal or No Deal

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:**

** I RE-UPDATED CHAPTER 10 BECAUSE I REALLY DO NOT WANT TO START A POLITICAL DRAMA. I CHANGED OBAMA'S NAME TO WILCOX BECAUSE OF THE FUTURE THINGS I HAVE IN STORE FOR THIS CHARACTER! THAT BEING SAID, I DON'T WANT TO START POLITICAL CONSPIRACIES OR MOBS OR WHATEVER DUE TO A CHARACTER'S NAME SO I CHANGED IT!  
**

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**PLEASE keep them coming! X3**

**~BATB~**

* * *

**This was an idea that popped into my head once so I decided to write about it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL CW SERIES, BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!**

**Though, I do have it on iTunes! **

**:^]**

* * *

**Keep Me Safe**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

* * *

_**~Vincent's POV~**_

"HALT! STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" a guard yelled as he charged towards me. Not wanting to waste any more time in this God-forsaken place, I rammed my fist into his stomach and flung him over my head while I continued to clutch Catherine to my body with my other arm.

I roared loudly, letting every damn guard know that I'm coming and I'm not stopping. If I had to kill an entire army, I would. Nothing will stop me from saving Catherine.

If anything, at least a third of the guards were currently suffocating from the poisonous gas. I spent seven minutes running through the toxic plume of smoke but I wasn't worried about myself. I knew I would survive. Catherine—on the other hand—her chances were slim.

Suddenly, someone fired a bullet, grazing my leg. I growled as I turned to see who the shooter was—Odin.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" He screamed.

I roared at him before turning back around. Another shot was fired but it missed. I was almost at the top of the spiral staircase. The desire to get Catherine away from this place as fast as possible churned inside my body—giving me everything I need to escape. Finally, I found the door to the tunnels we were led through. I smashed the door open and ran through the tunnel. Luckily, there were signs, indicating which way was which. I ran for what seemed like miles and I knew I was still being followed. Odin didn't give up. Still, the thought of him not dying from the poison bothered me.

I could see the end of the tunnel drawing near. I picked up my speed but stopped as I felt a bullet pierce the back of my leg. I gently placed Catherine down on the ground and roared at Odin. He aimed the gun at me again. I managed to snatch it out of his hand and thrash it against the wall—destroying the weapon.

"P-p-please d-don't h-hurt me! I w-w-was only f-following orders!" Odin begged for mercy as I forced him on his knees.

Half of me wanted to crush his scull right then and there but I knew that Catherine would want me to spare him.

I raised my fist to punch him but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I suddenly released him.

I turned around and as I was about to pick up Catherine, another bullet was fired, puncturing my back right shoulder blade. I heard him laughing at me for being a fool. I growled at him and rammed his head against the wall before throwing him effortlessly down the tunnel. At this point, I didn't care if he died. He double-crossed me and paid a price for it.

I picked up Catherine and continued my way out of the tunnel. As I reached the end of it, I tried to calm my body. Within a few minutes, I shifted back to my human body. I didn't want to chance any military men shooting me down as I carried Catherine out of the tunnel.

"Sir! You are on private property!" a staff sergeant hollered as he approached us.

Without thinking, I said, "I'm a doctor! I heard this woman screaming for help and found her a little ways in the tunnel. She needs medical treatment and fast! She inhaled a high dose of poisonous gas and received multiple lacerations, burns, and possible broken bones! Do you have a clinic nearby?"

"Identification please!" he stated.

I didn't say anything.

"Sir! I asked for your identification!" he said louder.

Damn. How do I answer him? I can't tell him I'm Vincent Keller. He'll most likely do a background check…I guess now is a good time as any to use the stupid fake IDs JT made for me a while back. He thought it would be a good idea to carry them since I've been involved in Catherine's life. I pulled out my fake driver's license and replied, "My name is Vincent Zalanski."

"Do you realize you were walking in an unauthorized area, Mr. Zalanski?"

"Listen! I was just trying to help this woman out. She clearly needs medical attention and if I don't find a place with proper equipment, she could die!"

"Unfortunately, all authorized military doctors are on vacation." He replied.

"What kind of medical facility would send home all doctors at once?!" I asked.

"You need to come with me, sir."

"That's enough, Staff Sergeant William!" a voice shouted.

The staff sergeant turned around and immediately saluted, "M-mr. P-president!"

"I'll handle everything from here."

"H-he's trespassing on p-private p-property!"

"I thank you for your loyalty, Staff Sergeant, but like I said, I'll take it from here." President Wilcox stated.

"Y-yes sir!" Ssgt. William exclaimed before marching off.

"Hello Vincent Keller. It is finally nice to meet you." The president stated.

"Mr. President, I need to get her to a hospital or a medical clinic as soon as possible. Now, if you aren't going to help me, then I'll need you to move aside."

"Is that any way to speak to your President of the United States?"

"Seeing as I'm supposedly dead to the world, I'm technically not a citizen anymore."

"Cunning. Very cunning. Now, I'll take you wherever means necessary for Miss Chandler to make a full recovery."

"I sense there's a catch."

"Right you are. I'll only take you two to a private hospital if and only if you agree to my terms."

"Looks like I don't have any choice then." I replied, knowing that this was entrapment.

"You're one smart dead man." the President smirked before he added, "Now, which hospital would you like to take her to?"

"Whichever hospital is the closest." I replied.

"Done. I'll have a personal pilot fly the two of you to the DC General Hospital. And don't worry about any one seeing you. I've already made reservations for Miss Chandler."

"Heh…sounds like this was a part of your plan all along." I chuckled, knowing I was swan diving so far off of the cliff.

"Smart man." The president replied before walking away. "My pilot will be with you shortly."

Great. Just great. I didn't want to play as a pawn in the president's chess game but, as of now, I really don't have a choice. This just proves that Muirfield's schemes are much larger than anyone anticipated.

Suddenly, I paused. Catherine's wasn't breathing. I immediately placed her on the ground, opened her airway.

In desperation, I started pumping her chest in hopes she would start breathing again.

"Come on! Come on!" I yelled in frustration as I continued pumping her chest.

After thirty presses, I pressed my lips against hers and blew air into her lungs twice. Nothing.

"Come on, Catherine! Don't die on me!"

I repeated my actions two more times before her chest started moving on its own. I sighed in relief and finally heard a helicopter making its way towards us. Finally.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~JT's POV~**_

"Uhhh…I hate to me Mr. Rain-On-Everyone's-Parade…but…the tracker started moving again." I stated as I pointed to my phone. The precinct allowed me to download their GPS application to my phone so I could keep close taps on Cat's tracker.

"Where?" Tess asked.

"Yeah…oh…wait….it just stopped." I replied.

"Again, I ask where?" she reiterated.

"Ummmm….it looks like she's on the grounds of the AFB."

"What's she doing back there?" Tess asked.

"I don't know but something tells me Vincent has something to do with it." I replied.

"Vargas!"

"Yes!?"

"Once we land, I want you to make finding Chandler your sole priority. Leave the messy business to the team. Got that?" Joe stated as he stood up in the plane.

"Roger that!" Tess stated.

"Listen up everybody! We will be landing in thirty minutes! Vargas along with our new buddy, JT, will be looking for Chandler. As for the rest of you, I want you to spread out and arrest anybody who hesitates to cooperate! We'll be going up against a governmental group underneath the White House. Our entrance point will be at Andrews AFB. I want a team of at least twelve to enter the tunnels. I want another team of six to guard the entrance and ensure no one enters or exits without identification. The FBI will be joining us. They will send a team with one of our own into the tunnels as well. I want five of you to stay with Vargas and JT. Any questions?!"

"No sir!" every police officer shouted.

"T-they're moving again!" I exclaimed.

"Where?" Joe asked.

"I don't know but, wherever they're going, they're going by helicopter. It may be a few moments or so before they land."

"Inform us the moment they stop."

"On it." I replied as I keep an eye on the path of the tracker.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Vincent's POV~**_

The copter landed after fifteen minutes of traveling. Luckily, I've managed to keep Catherine's heart beating and her lungs breathing. When we landed, a team of doctors made their way towards us, bringing a gurney.

I kissed Catherine on the forehead and whispered, "You'll be alright."

The helicopter's door opened and I hopped out, with Catherine in my arms. I placed her on the gurney and removed my jacket from her. "She has multiple stab wounds, possible broken bones, burns, bruises, and lacerations. She also inhaled a large amount of poison. I've managed to keep her heart beating and lungs breathing while we were on our way here." I stated.

"Who are you? Are you her husband?" a female doctor asked as I followed them into the Emergency room.

"No. I'm her….I'm her boyfriend…I'm also her personal doctor." I replied.

"Well…we are short-staffed, so, would you mind helping us?"

I nodded. If I have to play doctor for a day, I'll do it if it means Catherine will be okay.

"Good. Doctor Sheldon can show you where to suit up before bringing you to the ER." The woman stated.

"Right." I replied as a man, assuming he's Dr. Sheldon, gestured me to follow him. 'Just hang in there Catherine, just hang in there!' I mentally screamed as I watched the team of doctors wheel her away. "Right. Let's do this."

* * *

**Keiko Fujiwara: Another shorter chapter but hey, it is almost 2 AM and if writing til then isn't dedication, I don't know what is. **

**Next chapter will be longer! I promise. **

**Next chapter will entail the secrets behind the President's involvement. **


	11. The Deal with the Devil

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**PLEASE keep them coming! X3**

**~BATB~**

* * *

**This was an idea that popped into my head once so I decided to write about it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL CW SERIES, BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!**

**Though, I do have it on iTunes! **

**:^]**

* * *

**Keep Me Safe**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

* * *

**NOTE: **

**IN CASE YOU DID NOT SEE THE RE-UPDATE OF LAST CHAPTER, I CHANGED OBAMA'S NAME TO WILCOX BECAUSE OF ALL OF THE THINGS THIS CHARACTER WILL BE INVOLVED WITH. I REALIZED THAT THEY NEVER USE THE ACTUAL PRESIDENT'S NAME IN TV SHOWS SO WHY SHOULD I? SO, AGAIN, OBAMA IS NOW WILCOX! **

**SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION!**

* * *

_**~JT's POV~**_

"They've just landed!" I exclaimed. "It looks like Catherine is now at the DC General Hospital."

"The hospital?" Tess replied.

"Yeah…"

"Why on Earth is she at a hospital?" Joe asked.

"I'm just the messenger." I stated. "I'm gonna try calling Vincent."

I pulled out my phone and dialed his number, hoping he still had it on him. The rings echoed through my ears as no one answered. Damn! Well, there blows that theory.

"Any luck?" Tess asked.

"No. He must have either lost his phone or turned it off. In either case, I can't reach him." I replied. Something tells me Vincent is with Catherine though. I don't know why, I just have that gut-wrenching feeling.

"Okay, troops, change of plans. Vargas and team will be lowered onto the roof of the DC general hospital. Vargas, you'll find out why Chandler is over there while the rest of the team and I will go and meet the FBI. We will wait for your call. I don't want to start a war unless we have to. Got that?"

All troops nodded.

"Good, we'll be landing in approx. fifteen minutes." Joe stated.

This is going to get interesting.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**Vincent's POV~**_

I dressed into scrubs and was about to follow Doctor Sheldon to the room Catherine was in but something told me to call JT.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up." I stated, gesturing for him to continue forward. I've been to this hospital once so I know my way around. I found my way to the nearest payphone and chucked a few coins in before dialing JT's number.

"Hello?"

"JT, it's me."

"Dude, what the hell is going on?! Cat's entire precinct is about to land on top of the DC General Hospital!"

"JT, I can't explain but you cannot bring Catherine's precinct here."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because…let's just say I made a deal with the devil." I replied. "It appears Catherine and I will be in DC for a few weeks."

"Why is that?!"

"Well, Catherine received terrible wounds. She'll need at least two weeks to recover and then…the President wants to me to cooperate with something."

"P-president? As in THE USA?"

"Yes, JT."

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"It was the only way I could get Catherine to a hospital in time, JT! She was in terrible condition and there was no way I could exactly refuse the president when he's accompanied by several men with guns. Not to mention the fact that he basically gave me no choice. Listen, JT. No one is supposed to know that Catherine and I are at this hospital so you need to tell everyone to stand down."

"I think you're going insane but whatever dude. I'll do whatever I can." JT replied.

"Thanks, man. I owe you one."

"Damn straight!" JT laughed before he ended the call. I hung up the phone and made my way to Catherine.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~JT's POV~**_

"Was that Vincent?" Tess asked as I ended the call.

"Yeah and I hate to say this but he told me to tell you guys to stand down."

"He told you what?!" Joe exclaimed. "Are you saying that this Vincent guy wants you to tell me that I have to one) call the FBI and tell them to save this shit for a rainy day; two) tell all of these men and women that they came with us for nothing; three) ask the pilot to turn this plane around? No way José. Not happening!"

"Ummmm…I was told that my friend, Vincent, as well as Catherine, were asked (more like demanded) by the President of the US to stay in DC until Cat recovers from her intensive injuries." I said.

"Well, the last time I checked, the President was on vacation."

"Maybe he just got back." I replied.

"Tess, get the White House on the phone." Joe ordered.

Tess pulled out her phone and dialed the White House's number. She handed the phone to Joe and he waited for the line to go through.

I didn't know what the other line was saying only that Joe asked for the president, explained the situation and muttered a lot of "mhmms" and "I understands"."

He ended the call and said, "Tess, call the FBI. Tell them False Alarm."

"Why do I gotta do it?" Tess complained as she gave her boss a disgusted look.

"Because, I've gotta take it up to the pilot. We might have to land at an airport and then take another plane. I'll be back." Joe stated as he disappeared into the plane's cockpit.

"Hi…Listen…this is Detective Tess Vargas and my boss, Joe Bishop, received notification that this entire thing was a false alarm….Yes, that would be correct….No, this isn't a joke...You wanna know who gave us orders to stand down?...The President, that's who….I don't like this either but hey, it isn't like we can do anything about it….You know what?! Just call the damn White House yourself and ask for the President!"

"Tough crowd?" I asked.

"No kidding. I swear, Joe always seems to give me the worst tasks." Tess said as she rubbed her temples. "This is gonna be one hell of a long night."

"No arguments here." I replied. This better be worth it, Vincent.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Vincent's POV~**_

It has been three hours since Catherine was brought to the hospital. Unfortunately, one of the places on her chest where she was stabbed ruptured her spleen. We had to remove it as well as suture up both arteries in her legs. I'm surprised she didn't die from internal bleeding. We also had to sew up every stab wound and lashing along her body. Unfortunately, her legs, left hand and back were completely burned from Hydrochloric Acid. Because of the intensity of the burns and that they weren't immediately covered afterwards, she'll have permanent scarring. The worst part was, because the rest of her body was in terrible condition, we couldn't perform a skin graph procedure. All we could do was carefully clean her burns before wrapping them up. It is possible she may never use her legs properly again but all we could do now was hope for the best. She also received three broken ribs, a broken right femur, a broken left humerus and three fractured fingers. How she managed to survive everything is beyond me but I'm glad she did. As of right now, she's in recovery as the doctors asked me a few questions.

"How did this happen?" Doctor Sheldon asked.

"I d-don't know. I wasn't with her when it happened. I only saw the aftermath." I replied.

"Where did this happen?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. I wish I could tell you but, the President asked me to keep silent." I lied. I can't just tell them we were kidnapped by this governmental group under the leadership of the President.

"Fine. We won't ask any more questions. You can go in to see her if you'd like." Dr. Sheldon stated and I shook his hand in gratitude.

"Thanks." I stated before going to Catherine's recovery room.

When I went in, I didn't expect her to be awake, yet there she was.

"Hey." I smiled as I walked to her. I knelt down and kissed her forehead before sitting in the seat next to her medical bed.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're at DC General Hospital." I replied while stroking her arm.

"How did I get here?"

"That's a story for another day, Catherine. It's too late in the night for me to tell you right now. Besides, you need your rest."

"I don't want to sleep, Vincent." She replied.

"I'll be right here, Catherine. I promise I won't be going anywhere."

"I'm not tired, Vincent. Honestly, I just woke up from whatever drugs the doctors gave me." She stated.

I rolled my eyes. "What am I ever going to do with you?"

We sat in silence before she muttered, "I…I bet you're wondering what happened…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Catherine." I whispered before giving her a small kiss.

"I feel like if I talk about it now, I won't suffer from it like I did with the first time." She replied.

"It's up to you."

As she told me every single thing that happened to her, a few times I could feel my anger swarming around in my body but I wouldn't allow myself to submit to the Beast. Catherine needed me here, not out there killing of Muirfield agents.

"I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you, Catherine." I whispered.

"Just don't think about it, Vincent." She replied.

"About the President…He showed up as I came out of the tunnels." I stated.

"What happened?"

"I had to make a deal with him in order for me to bring you here. Trust me, I don't like the sound of it either but he literally gave me no choice."

"What does he want?"

"He wants me to cooperate with him…Answer questions…possibly provide a blood sample." I replied. "I honestly don't know what he has planned but whatever it is, it doesn't look pretty."

Suddenly, Doctor Sheldon walked in and said, "You have a call on hold, Mr. Zalanski."

"I'll be there in a minute." I replied.

"Alright. It is waiting for you at the desk at the end of the hall."

"Thanks."

As Dr. Sheldon left, Catherine said, "Zalanski?"

"JT thought it would have been cute if he made me fake IDs that had my name as Vincent Zalanski." I replied.

"Oh. Right." She softly smiled and added, "I'll be right here when you get back."

I kissed her forehead before making my way to the phone.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

"Hello?"

"I hope Miss Chandler is starting to make a full recovery?" the voice at the end of the line asked.

"She'll be recovering for at least two weeks if not more. Her injuries were critical no thanks to your men." I nearly spat.

"And I apologize for their brutality. If I had known Odin would have taken measures this extreme, I would have come sooner to stop it myself. I merely wanted Odin to scare her. He wasn't supposed to torture her like that."

"Somehow I don't believe you." I replied.

"Believe what you will, Vincent Keller. Let me get this straight, as long as you and Catherine do as I say and when I say it, no one will be harmed. You play your game well, you will not lose."

"And if I don't?"

"Let's just say Muirfield will be paying a visit to New York City sometime soon."

"Alright. What is it you want?"

"After Miss Chandler's recovery, I want you to tell me where Catherine's mother's research is."

"How do you know I know where it is?"

"Because, you're the only person Miss Chandler trusts more than anyone in the world. She wouldn't have kept her mother's research at her father's house and she definitely wouldn't keep it at her apartment. So, something tells me she asked you to hide them. If you tell me where they're hidden, you won't hear from Muirfield again."

"Do I look that dumb to you? Muirfield will always be after me! With me alive, Muirfield has a chance of being destroyed. I don't think they'd just willingly stop chasing me down. Plus, I know what your plans are, Mr. President. Whatever the hell you make me do, I won't let you get away with another Super Soldier project!"

"We'll see about that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Catherine Chandler is currently in room 450 B. Correct?"

I said nothing.

"I am a man of power, Vincent Keller. Remember that."

I mentally cursed and said, "If you promise to leave Catherine Chandler out of Muirfield's business forever, I'll tell you want you want to know."

"Wise decision, Vincent Keller. Wise decision, indeed."

"Will you promise?!"

"I am a man of my word. I'll give you that much." President Wilcox replied.

Which means that if I don't do what he says, he will involve her. Damn. Just damn.

"Why did you join this project anyways?" I asked, hoping he would explain his motives.

"Because, Vincent, I am the President of the United States—the strongest nation in the world. With a little extra help, we will be unstoppable! We will finally be able to rule the world and other countries will know their place!"

"So that's what Bryan was trying to tell me…you want America to change from democracy to a dictatorship."

Very good, Keller, very good."

"You said I have until Catherine's recovery is complete, is that right?" I asked, wanting him to reiterate his words.

"That would be correct."

"Then I have a request."

"What?"

"Don't bother me until then." Before I could get any angrier, I ended the call and slammed the phone back down onto its base.

I hurried back to Catherine's room as quickly as I could in hopes that I would blow off some steam.

"Is everything alright?" Catherine asked as I sat down next to her.

"Not really."

"What happened?" she asked with her voice cracking.

"President Wilcox has ordered me to tell him where your mother's research is. I have until the end of your recovery to tell him or, let's just say, things will get uglier than if I just comply with his terms."

"Vincent, we can't allow him to create another group of super soldiers much less the entire military!" she exclaimed but winced from pain arising in her stomach.

"You need some sleep, Catherine. We can talk about this later."

"There might not be a later." She replied.

"Catherine, please, just sleep. Okay? Can you sleep for me?" I asked, hoping she would.

She gave me a disappointed look but slowly nodded before saying, "Fine. Just promise you won't leave me during the night."

I smiled and kissed her softly on the lips before she closed her eyes. Apparently she was more tired than she originally thought because the moment her eyes closed, she easily drifted into a pleasant sleep. If only it were pleasant times right now.

I walked over to the telephone in the corner of the room and checked to see if there was a dial-tone. There was. I dialed JT's cell, hoping he'd answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey JT. Look, you and I need to talk."

"When and where?"

"When: ASAP and Where: At DC General Hospital." I replied.

"Alright. Well, I just got back to NYC but I'll leave in the morning by car and drive up there. You alright, man?"

"Not at all. Something's happened and you are not going to like it."

"Is Catherine okay?"

"Yeah…she's fine. There are much bigger problems right now and I'm talking about cataclysmic-sized."

"Oh jeez. Don't give me a heart attack before I leave."

"Oh, and remember that goofy tie I bought you for Christmas before I enlisted?"

"You mean the one that has a stupid microphone as a tie clip?"

"Yeah, that one. You still have it?" I asked.

"Yup…and the batteries have already been replaced." I could tell he smirked as he said that; indicating that he just recently played a prank on someone at work.

"Okay…bring it...and bring me a nice suit—one that matches the tie. I have a feeling I'm going to have to wear one soon."

"You're planning something, aren't you." JT stated with a sly tone in his voice.

"You know me well, JT."

"Okay…On it. Expect me there in about a day. You're lucky it's winter break, man or else I'd probably lose my tenure from all of these trips I've been taking." JT replied.

"Thanks, man. Get here as fast as you can without hurting yourself." I stated. "I've gotta go. Catherine is sleeping."

"Okay…I'll go now. I need to go to the store and buy me a bottle of Tums. I'm sure I'll need it when I get to DC."

"That would be a good idea." I smirked. "Have a safe trip."

"Thanks. Bye." JT said before ending the call. I hung up the phone and sat back down on the chair next to Catherine's bed. I leaned my head against the bed's cot, hoping I'd get at least some portion of sleep before tomorrow.

Things are going to get very interesting from this point forth.

* * *

**Keiko Fujiwara: **

**Like I said, this one was going to be a longer one! How do you think of it now?! **

**I'm not liking this President dude myself. What about you?!**


	12. Catherine's Crazy Idea

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**PLEASE keep them coming! X3**

**~BATB~**

* * *

**This was an idea that popped into my head once so I decided to write about it. **

**Disclaimer: **

**I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL CW SERIES, BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!**

* * *

**Though, I do have it on iTunes! **

**:^]**

* * *

**Keep Me Safe**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

* * *

_**~Catherine's POV~**_

It's been a few days since I was emitted into the DC hospital. JT arrived yesterday and was currently on his way here from the hotel he's staying at. Vincent never left my side—even when the doctors offered him another room.

I smiled when he came back with breakfast. Since I can't really move my body, he's been feeding me during every meal. In a silly way, I felt special because he was actually taking the time to feed me first before eating his own food.

"JT should be here any minute." Vincent stated as he sat down next to my bed and began feeding me.

As he started his own food, I said, "Vincent, what're we going to do about the President? We can't tell him where my mother's research is."

"I know." I stated. "Like I told JT, I have a plan."

"He's a man of power, Vincent. Who knows how many people he has under his influence!?" I exclaimed a little louder than I needed to.

"That may be so, Catherine, but he doesn't know who he's messing with. He may be a man of power, but I'm a man of stealth." He smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Mr. President won't know what's about to hit him." Vincent replied as the door opened, revealing JT.

"Did I miss anything?" JT asked, taking a seat on the other side of my bed.

"No…we're just about to get started." Vincent replied before standing up to go and turn off the lights. "No one, besides the doctors, need to know we're in here. I've asked for complete privacy for the next four hours. Since I'm technically a doctor, I told the other staff members that if anything were to happen, I'd be sure to let them know."

JT and I nodded.

"Okay, so, let's go over our plan. We have approximately a week and a half until President Wilcox expects a reply. I'm going to ask for a face to face meeting. When we get to wherever the meeting spot will be, I'll try and get him in there alone. Catherine, you make a call to your precinct, tell them what's going on and see if they can make a few calls to the FBI. Tell them to tell the FBI to hide out in wherever we'll be meeting. As I talk to the president, I'll try and get him as close as possible to one of the field agents. That way, at least someone besides me will hear him speak of his plan. Got that? JT, you should stay at a base…and manage all communication. I'll have an earpiece in my ear so you can tell me where the agents are."

As Vincent continued telling his plan play by play, I kept on wondering if it'll work.

"…and if you two forget your assignments, I've written it out for you in code." Vincent stated as he handed us each a piece of a paper with scribbled instructions on them. At first I was going to say something about the instructions…seeing that they were very much not in code, but then I read the first instruction in very large letters: READ THIS ONCE AND THEN GIVE IT BACK TO ME TO BURN IT!

As I read the instructions, I smirked. This plan might actually work. Vincent was right; the President will not know what will hit him.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~President Wilcox's POV~**_

As I twirled the pen in my hand, my telephone started ringing.

"President Wilcox speaking."

"Mr. President, you have a call on line one. It is from DC General Hospital."

"Alright, transfer the line please, Deborah." I said to my phone secretary.

"Right away, Mr. President." She replied through her nasally sounding voice.

I waited until the line was pulled through and said, "I suspect you have very good news for me?"

"Indeed. They're speaking about their plan as we speak. I bugged Vincent as he walked by. Once they're done revealing their plan, I'll upload the audio and send it to your personal email."

"Thank you, Doctor Sheldon. You've done quite well. Soon, I'll have the upper hand. Vincent Keller has no idea who he's dealing with. He'll never see this coming." I smirked.

An hour or so passed by until I received the audio file. I listened to their plans at least a few times to make sure they weren't lying through their teeth. It seems as if they weren't so I grinned. Let the magic begin.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Catherine's POV~**_

JT went back to his hotel room, allowing Vincent and I to have some time alone. I really wish this healing process would hurry up—I hate hospitals. "Vincent."

"Hmm?"

"You never told me…will I be able to use any parts of my body ever again? I know I suffered third degree burns and I also know that sometimes, those types of burns can disable a person's movement."

"As it looks right now, your legs, back and hand are in terrible condition. Your skin was burnt severely in every layer. I won't lie to you, Catherine, there's a large possibility you won't ever use a gun again. Maybe not even walk."

"N-not use a g-gun? N-never walk?" I couldn't believe what he was saying! "T-that can't be! I-if I can't use a g-gun, I c-can't be a detective anymore! I'd be nothing!"

"Catherine, calm down. Nothing is for certain yet. And don't you dare think that you'd be nothing if you weren't a detective! You are way more than a title a job gives you!"

"I don't know how to be anything else, Vincent!" I could feel tears in my eyes.

He placed his finger on my lips and whispered, "You're Catherine Chandler—daughter of Thomas and Vanessa Chandler. You have your heart from your mother and the strong-will from your father. If there's anything I know about you, Catherine, it's that you're too stubborn to just quit anything. Sure, you may not be a detective but, after physical therapy, you could work your way up to something better! I'll help you, I promise."

I felt him press his lips against mine and after, a few moments of not giving in, I submitted and kissed him back. The thought of forever being handicapped was unbearable.

Suddenly, a thought entered my head. It was most likely stupid but it couldn't hurt to run it by Vincent, right? "Vincent…"

"Yeah?"

"Your blood…it has fast-healing properties, am I correct?"

"I see where this is going Catherine and, I cannot let you risk that." He stated. "If there's a chance you might become like me, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Vincent, I don't care if I become like you! I love everything about you, Vincent! If there's even a slight risk that I'd become like you, I'm willing to take it if it means I'd be able to walk and shoot again." I replied. "Please, Vincent."

He gave me a sympathetic look, and I knew he couldn't refuse. "JT is going to kill me. You know that right?"

"If he wants to shout at someone, he can yell at me." I replied, slowly bringing my right hand to his face. It hurt like hell but it was worth every ounce of pain in order to feel his skin under my fingers.

He stood up and said, "I'll get some equipment ready. Just out of curiosity, what's your bloodtype?"

"AB." I replied.

"Alright. I'll be back." He stated before leaving the room.

I don't care if this was a selfish decision, it's my life. I told him before and if I have to, I'll tell him again: It is my life and I get to make the choices that involve me.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Vincent's POV~**_

Before grabbing any equipment, I pulled out my cellphone. Luckily, JT brought mine as well as Catherine's when he came up here. I honestly don't know what I'd do without him.

I'm gonna regret this call. Oh well.

"Hello?" JT replied.

"Hey…it's me. Listen, you're going to hate me for telling you this but…I've decided…no actually Catherine and I decided…that I'm going to give her a unit or two of my blood."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because, one, it'll speed up her healing process and two, she asked me to do it."

"That selfish little b—"

"JT! Highly unnecessary! Don't blame Catherine for this! In all honesty, I don't blame her for asking me to do this."

"Just curious, why would she ask such a thing?"

"I told her that she has a big possibility of never walking or using a gun again. The information was almost unbearable, JT. I couldn't say no to her when she asked me about using some of my blood. I want her to be happy; not miserable."

"I know, dude, but don't you think she's taking advantage of your beasty perks?" JT asked.

"No. I don't. I know Catherine wouldn't ask for my blood if it wasn't absolutely necessary. I've already decided to give her some."

"W-what if she becomes like you?!"

"I told her there was that possibility and she told me that if she had to take that risk in order to have higher chances of walking and shooting again, she would take it full force."

"Vincent, I hate to say this but you've got one crazy girl on your hands. No one, at least no one I know, would willingly give up a part of his or her humanity just in order to walk or shoot again."

"I have…" I replied, remembering my days as a doctor. Injured patients ranging from a broken leg to a head injury would literally take any medications despite possible side effects in order for them to go back to their usual routine. There were also mental patients who refused to take their medications in order to use their brain—no matter the cost.

"Okay…well…that's because…well….you're you, Vincent." I could tell he was trying to find excuses to win his argument. Obviously he was losing. "What is her blood type?"

"AB."

"Damn…well, can't go wrong there, I guess. Fine, but if she goes all psycho because of DNA changes, that's all on you two." JT stated.

"I know, JT. I'll keep her monitored, I promise." I answered before ending the call. Well, that went a little bit better than expected.

I walked down to where the equipment is stored and pulled all of the necessary tools needed for a blood transfusion. Luckily, no one saw me carting the equipment down to Catherine's room. The less people to know about this, the better.

In a matter of minutes, I had all of the necessary tools set up and ready. I injected the needle into my vein and the blood slowly started to flow into the empty unit.

After an hour or so, the transfusion was complete. I just hope nothing happens to her.

It has been a long day so we both decided it was time to go to sleep and hope for a successful recovery.

* * *

**Keiko Fujiwara: I know this is incredibly shorter than my other chapters but, a chapter has to end somewhere! :D**

**Next chapter will be updated probably sometime after Christmas Day. Maybe tomorrow if I'm not doing anything. (which will most likely be the case because I…heh…have no life.)**

**Hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas holiday or whatever holiday you celebrate during this wonderful time of the year! God Bless! :D**


	13. Stronger Together

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**PLEASE keep them coming! X3**

**~BATB~**

* * *

**This was an idea that popped into my head once so I decided to write about it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL CW SERIES, BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!**

**Though, I do have it on iTunes! **

**:^]**

* * *

**Keep Me Safe**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

* * *

_**~Vincent's POV~**_

Two weeks slowly passed and Catherine's injuries were healing quite nicely. Every day I would check her wounds and make sure nothing was going wrong and nothing was. I wouldn't be surprised if her wounds didn't scar because, even her other scars from the other attack were fading. The other doctors don't believe how fast she's recovered but, when they asked her secret, she pretty much told them she was simply thinking happy thoughts. A few times I had to wake her up from nightmares and she still, at times flinched from my touch, but I knew she'd be at least emotionally scarred if anything. Nothing can take away the memories of those horrific nights.

JT came by a few more times, one to bring me a new burner phone and another to bring Catherine and me some new clothes from home. I felt bad for asking him to make so many trips back to New York and then back to here but he said he wouldn't spend his break any other way. It looks as if Catherine's blood theory was correct. Another reason JT went back to New York was so he could check her blood samples and make sure she wasn't going to change. Luckily, her tests were showing positive results.

"So…when do you think they'll let me leave the hospital?" Catherine asked, shaking me from my thoughts.

"I talked to Dr. Sheldon and he believes you'll be good to go tonight."

"Really?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah…Did you talk to Tess?" I asked, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah…she told me she'll get the FBI right on it."

"That's good. Did she ask you about what the hell is going on?"

"Yeah but I told her it would be best to discuss it when we go home—whenever that would be."

Suddenly, Doctor Sheldon came in and said, "I've looked over your test results, Catherine, and as it seems, you're free to go."

Catherine slipped off of her medical bed and said, "Good riddance! I was about to go crazy if I had to spend another night in that God-forbidden bed."

"I just need Dr. Zalanski to sign you out." He stated before he left.

"Is that a good idea?" Catherine asked. "I mean, if they see your name and run it through the system, they're going to find a different Vincent Zalanski."

"Don't worry. I have it all planned out. You see, there are perks to having a computer-friendly biochemist as a roommate. JT already created a fake file and everything. He hacked into many systems and deleted my other records so, you can say, my Vincent Keller records sort of went through witness protection identification elimination."

"But that's unfair to you, Vincent. You're basically changing your entire identity. There's no way you could ever be Vincent Keller again!" Catherine complained.

"It's alright Catherine. JT made backups of all my original records. That way, when and if ever we take down Muirfield, we have my records as backup. Okay?"

She nodded.

"Now, come on. We should get going so we can find a place to stay for the remainder of our non-planned vacation." I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. We grabbed the rest of our belongings and made our way to the front desk.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

We found a hotel fairly close to the hospital and settled into the room given to us. Catherine made a quick call to Heather to let her know she was alive and would be home eventually. I, on the other hand, called JT and told him which hotel we were staying at.

After many minutes of persuasion, Catherine finally convinced me "help" her make use of the rather large, king-sized bed. At first, I was against the idea of having sex with her just after her recovery but she successfully delivered her side of the argument and won it like a professional lawyer. I guess she didn't go for law school for nothing.

After what seemed like two hours of "recreational activity" within the bed, I kissed her forehead before muttering her name.

She caressed my cheek before bringing my lips to hers.

I rolled myself off of her because there was something important I wanted to discuss and if our kissing continued, it would definitely distract me from this important conversation.

"Catherine, we've gotta talk…about what may happen." I stated.

"Shhhhhhh…We don't have to talk about that now, Vincent. Let's just enjoy this peaceful moment. Okay?"

I allowed her to have her way for a few more minutes and she started kissing me again. I again pulled away about fifteen minutes later and said, "Catherine…we really need to talk…I don't want to face the President without telling you this."

She sighed in frustration, knowing I was more up for conversation than making love to her right now. "What?"

"Catherine…you know there's a chance this plan will fail…and if it does, I doubt the president won't use that opportunity to compromise my identity. He'll most likely either have me tested like a lab rat or he'll have his men kill me. In either case, there's a possibility we won't see one another again."

"That won't happen, Vincent. I won't let him take you from me." She stated.

"But…there's a possibility something might happen. I might have to go on the run again—if it means it would keep you safe."

"Vincent, if you're running, I'll run with you."

"No, Catherine. I can't ask you to give up your life because of me. Maybe if I leave indefinitely, Muirfield will stop tracking you down. Maybe, instead, they'll continue following me. The president already knows I am the one who knows where your mother's research is. I'm sure he hasn't kept that piece of information quiet. If our plan does succeed, there will just be other Muirfield agents after me. I can't bring you into this life again."

"Vincent," she started caressing my cheek again, "I'm already in this life. Like it or not. If our plan DOES succeed, Vincent, Muirfield will be shut down."

"That's not necessarily the case. Sure, temporarily it'll be shut down, but there's a possibility more scientists will restart the project. I will never be able to walk freely again, Catherine. There will always be someone watching me—Muirfield or no Muirfield. If the world knows about me, then people will look at me in fear. In either case, it's a lose-lose situation."

"Vincent Keller, can't you see I'm right here? I may come across harsh but I don't give a damn what other people think. You know, Brooke taught me something once. You and I both know she's quite a few years younger than my father. She told me that there were so many obstacles after consenting to my father's proposal. Her parents thought she was crazy and my father's friends thought she was a gold-digger. But you know what?"

"What?"

"She told me that, for the right person, all those obstacles are worth facing. That's how I feel about you, Vincent. I don't care what crap Muirfield throws my way. I'll face it because I want to be with you. I know it might be hard to understand this, but, I love you for who you are—beast and all."

"And if, someday, I find some sort of antidote?" I asked.

"I would still love you, Vincent. Nothing will change that—not even a serum. We'll get through this together."

"Catherine, if something happens to me, Muirfield won't stop. They'll do anything in their power to hunt you down because, if anything, they'll think you'll know where I hid your mother's notes. Not only that, but you know about the secret project—something they wanted buried a long time ago. If I don't lead them away from you, they'll—"

"Vincent, what makes you think Muirfield will stop looking for me once you're off their radar? Muirfield is smarter than that, Vincent. If they can't find you, they WILL get to me to get to you! Don't you see? We're stronger together!"

"Catherine…"

Suddenly, we jumped when we heard the hotel's phone ring.

I answered it and said, "Hello?"

"Mr. Zalanski?"

"Yes."

"There's a call for you. The President is on the line."

Damn. I guess the Battle of Armageddon is just about to start.

"Put him through." I said with aggravation.

"Having fun in your little hotel room?"

"I sure as hell know we're not bugged so if you've installed any crap within this hotel room…such as video devices...You're sicker than I thought."

"Relax…What other things can a man and a woman do in a hotel room other than reap the benefits of intimacy?"

I rolled my eyes at his response. "What do you want?"

"It's time to fess up, Vincent. I would like to meet face to face if that is alright. Also, bring Miss Chandler."

"She has nothing to do with this."

"You're quite wrong, Vincent Keller. She has EVERYTHING to do with this. Don't worry, her presence is simply collateral. Nothing more."

"So if I don't cooperate, you'll put my limits to the test. Is that it?"

"Precisely…Now, you can name the time and place. Don't worry about any gunman or secret service. It'll simply be me."

"Hmmmm…The President of the United States showing up alone? That does NOT sound convincing." I said. Did he think I was an idiot?

"I assure you, Vincent, there will be no other men. Just you, Catherine and me."

"I'm guessing that's because, if something happens to you, the world will pin it on Catherine and me."

"Just taking precautions, Vincent. That's all."

"Doesn't sound like there's much of a choice. I say let's meet at the Eldon Luxury Suites."

"Ahhhh…somewhere public, I see."

"Yes. Just a precaution." I mocked him. If only he knew what I was really up to.

"Alright. Let's meet tomorrow at noon." He stated.

"Okay. We'll be there." I replied, hanging up the phone before he could say another word. I really hate talking to that SOB.

I rolled over and wrapped my arms around her. "Nothing pisses me off more than him right now."

She stroked my arm to calm my beastly urges and said, "So…Eldon Luxury Suites?"

"Yeah…first non-historic public place I could think of."

"Okay." She replied. I kissed her and said, "In a few hours, call Tess. We'll be putting this plan into action."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck. "But for now, let's just enjoy this time together. I hate to say this, but if something does happen to you, I want this moment to last as long as possible."

"No arguments here." I whispered before fusing our bodies together for one possible last time.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Tess's POV~**_

"Eldon Luxury Suites?"

"Yes." Catherine replied on the phone.

"And you said at noon?"

"Yes. Vincent and I will be on our way there around 11:30 AM. Deliver the message to Joe and have him deliver it to the FBI."

"Okay…what about JT. Where will he be?" I asked. I knew the brainiac had to be in this picture somehow.

"He'll be at a safer location." She stated. "Don't worry, Tess. Everything should work according to plan."

"Alright…I'll tell Joe what you just told me." I replied. "Be careful Cat."

"I will." She answered before ending the call.

"Vargas! What's Chandler's message?"

"You know eavesdropping is not an attractive trait." I rolled my eyes.

"It's my job to eavesdrop on the conversations in this building. That's how I know whether or not you're making plans for a hot date or something. Anyways, what's Chandler's message?"

Suddenly, before I could reply, Evan walked up. "I've got the results back from the FBI relating to the Victor Southington case."

"What did they say?"

"Apparently he first inhaled a large dose of poison—Hydrogen Cyanide. The poison, however, was not sufficient enough to kill him—only to hinder his movements. The time of death is not consistent with the toxic consumption. In time, yes, he would have died from the poison but he died sooner than that."

"So…what's the cause of death?" I asked.

"His head was smashed into pieces. He was dead before he was thrown, causing multiple fractures." Evan replied.

"Do they have a perp yet?" Joe asked.

"No. Not yet, I hate to say this, but, the time of his death was around the time Cat and her boyfriend escaped the tunnels."

"Alright…have you told the FBI this piece of information?"

"Not yet." Evan replied.

"Good. For now, keep it that way. I don't want to involve Chandler into this mess if we can avoid it." Joe stated.

Something tells me Cat is already in the middle of everything…another thing tells me that her boyfriend, Vincent, is the person responsible for the vic's death. I'll just keep that information to myself for now.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Vincent's POV~**_

It's 11:15 AM and so far, things were looking good for us. I put on a nice suit and Catherine put on a nice dress JT brought over yesterday night. Hopefully, this will be the last time he has to travel back and forth. We wanted to make a good impression even if we had other motives. We had to look as innocent as possible.

"I'm nervous." Catherine whispered as she put her earrings in.

"Don't worry about it. Catherine, the plan should work. If anything, just remember to put on your best acting skills. We want to make him think we're bowing down to him. Are you ready to go?"

"I'm as ready as I'll every be, Vincent." She put on a fake smile. She's better at acting than I thought. I almost believed her if it weren't for my super-senses that caught on to her façade.

"Alright. Let the games begin." I whispered as we left the hotel. I hope everything goes to plan. It would suck if the president caught onto our little scheme. It would suck BIG time.

* * *

**Keiko Fujiwara: **

**Alright! Another update! I had time today after all! :D **

**Now, tomorrow is Christmas, and I'm pretty sure I'll be busy doing things with family so I won't be able to update. Update will happen most likely the 26****th**** but for sure the 27****th****! **

**It seems that both Vincent and the President are taking their own precautions. What'll happen? Which man will win the game? You will be able to see how the plan unfolds next chapter. Oh! And there seems to be another obstacle in the way...What'll happen if the FBI finds out that Vincent is responsible for Victor's (Odin) death?! Soooo many plot twists! **

**Well have a great CHRISTMAS! God bless! **


	14. IMPORTANT AND UNFORTUNATE AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Important and Unfortunate Author's Note!**

**Due to unforeseen circumstances, the next chapter update will be slower than usual because my grandmother was emitted to the hospital and I can't really think straight right now. **

**It would be nice if you guys could keep her in your thoughts and prayers. **

**We think she may have had a stroke. **

**:(**

**I will try to update soon but I don't know when that'll be. **

**Sorry. **


	15. Double Crossed

**Alright…so from what I hear, my grandmother is feeling better after receiving two units of blood last night. They still haven't found the cause to her internal bleeding but thank you to all who reviewed the Author's Note. I really appreciated the support! I found some downtime to write this and, since my mind is more at ease now, I should be able to process my thinking pattern. Sooooooo…..Without further ado, I'll being! This should be a much longer chapter because it has a LOT of things happening! :D**

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**PLEASE keep them coming! X3**

**~BATB~**

**This was an idea that popped into my head once so I decided to write about it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL CW SERIES, BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!**

**Though, I do have it on iTunes! **

**:^]**

* * *

**Keep Me Safe**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

* * *

_**~Vincent's POV~**_

Catherine paid the taxi after dropping us off about a block away from our destination. As we started slowly walking, hand-in-hand, a limo pulled up and the President scrolled down his window.

"I hope you guys didn't dress up on my account." President Wilcox said as he stepped out of the vehicle.

His driver stepped out and the president ordered him to check us for any bugs. Obviously he didn't find any. Afterwards, the driver went back into the vehicle and drove away.

"Let's just get this thing over with." I said, holding Catherine's hand tighter. She stroked my arm to keep me calm so I wouldn't beast-out in public. That's the last thing Washington DC needs. We walked in front of the President as we continued our way to the hotel. "Aren't you worried about the public eye? A crowd of fans may trample you if you continue to come along without a disguise."

"I am not worried about spectators. The people of DC have the chance to see me every day if they simply stand in front of the White House and wait for me to smile and wave from my upper balcony. My staff has cleared the streets about a quarter-mile away in each direction, so no, I am not worried."

He's up to something. He doesn't want any secret-service around as well as common tourists within the area. We stopped a good twenty feet from our destination and the President said, "Tell me where Vanessa Chandler's research is."

"Not yet. I said the hotel so we're going to discuss the matter in the hotel." I said.

Suddenly, President Wilcox pulled out a gun and pointed it at Catherine. "I'm not going to ask again, tell me what I want to know."

"You pull that trigger; I'll rip your hand off." I warned. "Just wait until we get into the hotel."

As he continued to stare at me as if I were competition, Catherine took that opportunity to kick the gun out of his hand. She grabbed it and put it in her pocket, knowing it would be foolish to point it at him.

"Smart move. You passed the test." He smirked.

Catherine and I looked at him with confusion.

"I wanted to test your loyalty, Catherine Chandler. I know Vincent Keller wouldn't let anything happen to you so there was no way he'd even try to attack me while I had a gun to your head. But that wouldn't stop you. I gave you an opportunity to take the gun. You took the chance and knocked the gun from my hand. You see, I may not have any secret service within earshot or view, but I do have a good friend of mine standing by in case needed. If you used that gun to kill me, he would have instantly killed both of you with his sniper."

"I'm guessing he knew about your little gun show?" I asked, not liking this guy one bit.

"Precisely." He replied. You've played your chess piece well. Now it is my turn to move."

Suddenly, we heard a loud explosion. We turned to our right and noticed the hotel going up in flames. Despite our plan, this little action angered me to no end. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"In order to play a game of chess, you have to learn how to get inside your opponent's head and learn what they're thinking. Let's just say, I knew about your little scheme all along. You were trying to entrap me by hiding FBI agents within the hotel."

"YOU MONSTER!" Catherine screamed. "There were people in there!"

"You think that matters to me?" President Wilcox snorted. "Everyone will just think it was a pipe-explosion. If I have to, I'll kill every damn person who gets in my way in becoming dictator! Nothing will stop me? You got that? Now, if you don't want another building to go up in flames, you better start talking! Going once! Going twice! G—"

"Okay! Okay!" I exclaimed. "The research is in a warehouse in New York City!"

"Which warehouse?!"

"There isn't an address for it. It's abandoned. If you want to know where it is, I'll have to take you there." I said frantically.

"Fine! We'll take a private jet! Mark my words, Keller, if you dare to double cross me, Catherine Chandler will be tossed out of the jet. Got that?"

I gulped and nodded. Out of nowhere, a limo pulled up and President Wilcox gestured us to join him. This was going to be an interesting day. So far, he's taken the bait.

Even in a jet, it took a while to get to New York City. We landed at the local NYC airport and President Wilcox had a limo waiting for us. I directed the driver to the abandoned warehouse JT and I live in, hoping our plan works.

On our way, Catherine pulled out her phone to look for any missed messages. Luckily, the President was one row of seats in front of us. Catherine quietly showed me the phone and it was a message from JT.

**Birdies are all waiting in the cage. **

I silently chuckled to JT's use of code words as Catherine put her phone away. I think JT is having too much fun with this. Catherine wrapped her arms around my torso and leaned her head against my shoulder.

I snaked my arm across the top of her back and pulled her closer to me. As I started rubbing her arm to assure her everything was going to be alright, the president turned around and said, we've arrived. I took a deep breath because I knew this was either going to be the end to a beginning or the beginning of the end. It could go either way depending on what Mr. President has up his sleeves.

We hopped out of the limo and I led him inside the warehouse and suddenly, I heard a clicking noise. "This is the end for the both of you. Now that I know the general area, I don't need you two anymore."

"I thought I took your gun away!" Catherine exclaimed.

"When you're president, you never carry just one gun around." He stated. "Now, I'll give you one minute to say your final farewells."

I decided it would be better to provoke him because the more charges he has against his name, the better. "Why do you want to be dictator so badly?"

"Because without power, the world cannot exist. If you're on the top of the food chain, you can't get eaten. It's that simple."

"You're a coward." I said, gritting my teeth in anger. I couldn't believe he would risk the lives of millions in order to achieve greatness.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You strive for more power because you fear the world. You fear what other countries might do if you only remain as president. That's why you want to continue the Muirfield project. You want the world to know of the United States' power and fear it just like you fear them."

"I believe you are wrong, Vincent Keller. I strive for power because it leads to greatness."

"Yeah but at what cost?! If you continue the Muirfield project, thousands if not hundreds of military men and women will die! This project should have never been executed! Do you know how many men and women died from the serum simply because their bodies couldn't handle it? You'd be seen as a murderer for supporting this project! America will see you as a terrible monster! Do you think it is even wise to pursue this?!"

"Let me ask YOU a question, Vincent Keller." He said as he walked closer. "Have you ever heard of the expression "One for the many?""

I stayed silent.

"Do you think I care what happens to hundreds of soldiers? Sure, some will die but it will be all worth it in the end. Just think about all of the super-soldiers we will have once this project is mass-produced? America will be like it never was before! We will be on the top of the food chain and there will be nothing the other countries can do about it! We will rule the world!"

Suddenly, we heard a loud, "FREEZE!" It was Tess along with Joe and FBI agents.

President Wilcox turned around and immediately changed his tone. "Oh! Good! Thank you! Thank you! These two kidnapped me and tried to kill me! I want them locked up for good!"

Catherine and I smirked. What a cheese-ball for a president.

"Do I look like I was born yesterday?" Joe asked. "Mr. President, you are under arrest for operating a non-regulated governmental operation, supervising the assault and imprisonment of an officer of the law, attempted murder of an officer of the law, a civilian and a building potentially filled with FBI agents. You are also under arrest for planning a mass-production of serums deemed dangerous and potentially lethal."

"Puh-lease, I am the victim here." The president tried to reason as two FBI agents hand-cuffed him.

"Victim, my ass!" Joe repeated as he pulled out his iPad and played an audio file:

_Do you think I care what happens to hundreds of soldiers? Sure, some will die but it will be all worth it in the end. Just think about all of the super-soldiers we will have once this project is mass-produced? America will be like it never was before! We will be on the top of the food chain and there will be nothing the other countries can do about it! We will rule the world! _

"T-that was m-merely a j-joke! YOU HAD ME BUGGED! ARREST HIM!" he yelled as he pointed to me.

I smirked as I pointed to my tie. "You weren't bugged Mr. President. I bugged myself."

"MY DRIVER CHECKED YOU!" he hollered.

"He did." I smirked.

"THIS MAN IS PLOTTING A CONSPIRACY AGAINST ME!" President Wilcox screamed as agents were taking him away.

"Save it for someone who cares." Joe said, annoyed. "Good work Chandler and Keller. We'll take him to the precinct and I want Chandler and Vargas to interrogate him. The press will not know about any of this until we're clear on the facts. Got that?"

"Got it sir." Catherine stated as everyone left. Suddenly, my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude! I just sent over all of the audio juiciness to Cat's email. I also sent one to the FBI and to Joe's. How did everything go?"

"Everything went according to plan. He had no idea that his personal driver was affiliated with the FBI. Thanks for your help, man. It really pulled through."

"That's great. Muirfield will finally be shut down for good!" JT exclaimed.

"We'll see. The president still has to have a trial and what not but with all of the evidence we collected, it should be an easy win."

"Damn straight! I never thought I could be happier!" JT said.

Catherine and I laughed and I said, "You can come out of hiding now. I know you're upstairs."

I heard fast footwork coming down the steps to the basement and JT said, "I didn't tell you this but I also installed a mini camera within that tie of yours, Vincent. So, even if Mr. I-Tried-To-Rule-the-World accuses the FBI for creating that audio file, you have visual proof as well. I also emailed that to Cat."

"Speaking of which," Catherine said, "I need to go to the precinct."

"Alright. Need a ride?" I asked. "We can take JT's car."

"Sure." She smiled. "Let's go."

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Catherine's POV~**_

Vincent brought me over to the precinct and, before he left, I gave him a kiss goodbye. I'm really lucky to have him. That's for sure. I walked into the precinct and made my way to my desk. Man. It feels so good to finally be back.

"Welcome back, Bud." Tess smiled as she came over with a file in her hand. "Good work on the theatrics in DC. I almost believed you."

"Well, I don't think acting will ever be in my line of work. Hopefully nothing else like this will ever happen again. So, is Mr. President in the interrogation room?" I asked as I downloaded the files JT sent me to my iPad.

"Yes. He has his lawyer present with him. Detectives Philmore and Wolansky are currently in there, making sure Mr. President doesn't do anything rash. Ready for interrogation?"

"Sure." I replied before following Tess into the interrogation room.

"Hello, Mr. President. My name is Detective Tess Vargas and I'm sure you already know my partner, Detective Catherine Chandler."

"Screw you." He spat.

"Mr. President, how long have you been cooking up this scheme of yours?" Tess asked.

"My client doesn't have to answer that."

"Actually, he does." Tess replied. "You see, we have proof he is the leading conspirator in a major uprising. If he wishes to denounce these claims, he may do so but just know that everything we have collected will sure enough convince the jurors to send him to jail for life. So, if there's anything you wish to say, Mr. President, speak up now."

"I was framed." He said.

"Framed, my ass!"

"Excuse me, Detective!" President Wilcox's lawyer rose. "My client will NOT tolerate your behavior! I don't want him talking in your presence."

Tess smirked. "Fine, but I'll have you know, Cat is one hell of an officer. She'll make sure your client speaks." Tess patted me on the back and left the interrogation room.

"Mr. President, can you explain this audio file?" I asked as I replayed the one Joe played for him at the warehouse.

"It's obvious I was framed. That audio file must have been generated by Vincent Keller."

"Is that so? Than explain this video." I said, showing him the video around the time he said that statement. "I don't think anyone could have generated this. See? It is even time-stamped!"

"Also Vincent Keller's doing."

I ignored his comment and said, "Where were you the night of December 6th?"

"Do I look like a computer? I can't remember that far back."

"We pulled your personal schedule from your assistant. She told us you conveniently cancelled a meeting because you had somewhere else to be. Not to mention, you requested your secret service to have the night off. We've also video footage placing you at Andrews AFB striking a deal with Vincent Keller while I was incapacitated. Care to explain what you were doing at Andrews AFB?"

"I was simply clearing my head. Being the president allows me certain privileges. I didn't want people to see me."

I laughed. "So…explain this statement, then:

_I am not worried about spectators. The people of DC have the chance to see me every day if they simply stand in front of the White House and wait for me to smile and wave from my upper balcony. My staff has cleared the streets about a quarter-mile away in each direction, so no, I am not worried._

"So…if you aren't afraid of spectators, why take a walk on private grounds? Remember Doctor Sheldon?"

"I do recall the name. Why?"

"Well, you see, Doctor Sheldon was the man who told Vincent he had a phone call waiting from you at the hospital. After Vincent took the call, Doctor Sheldon told him he was a part of the medical team of the CIA. He's been on to you for years but didn't have any evidence to back his claims up. Doctor Sheldon confirmed Vincent that you threatened him and wanted him to play I Spy with Vincent and me. That's when Vincent got the great idea to create a plan. He asked Doctor Sheldon to suggest bugging us so you can try and find out our fake plan. Guess what? It worked. We sold it and you bought it. Doctor Sheldon told us he would be willing to provide a statement if need be. Now, due to Doctor Sheldon's confession, we have just added obstruction of justice to your charges. Do you want me to continue to tell you of all of the charges we have added since your arrest? I've got all the time in the world, Mr. President. A few moments ago, you told me you were on a simple walk at Andrews AFB which, we both know, is a lie. So either you cooperate and tell me exactly what I want to know or this could get ugly because lying during this interrogation will earn you another charge of obstructing justice. If you play nicely, Mr. President, I'll see about having the last charge dropped. Now, I've played my chess piece. It's your turn."

Suddenly, the president's lawyer stood up and gathered his things. "This is way over my head! Based on everything I've heard, I'm not about to risk my career and support a man who is deemed to lose! Sorry, President Wilcox, you're either on your own or you'll need to find a new lawyer. I'm outta here."

Without another word, the lawyer left and Tess walked back in. "You heard, Cat, tell her what she wants to know."

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Just because you lock me up and supposedly bring down Muirfield, doesn't mean this isn't over. All of the serums are already distributed. I've already told the second in command that if something should happen to me, a.k.a. my arrest, to go ahead with the experiment and conduct immediate injections."

I looked at Tess with alarm. "Go to Joe. Now!"

"On it!" Tess replied, running out to warn Joe.

"It looks like that's another charge, Mr. President, for ordering a massive outbreak of a highly dangerous serum."

"And that is fine. I anticipated my arrest and possible jail-time. Even if I were to fail, someone else would surely rise to the platter and bring this country to the top! You can't stop me even if you wanted to!"

"We'll see about that! Because of your current situation, you have lost the chance to become president once again and, by default, the new presidential position will be given to the other party. Congratulations for ruining your career."

"Just wondering, Catherine Chandler, how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Manage to trick me? That beast of yours sure knows how to play his game."

"While you were busy trying to intervene with our plans, we made alternative plans—ones we knew you wouldn't be able to intercept. I contacted the NYPD, told them what was going on and, because I knew lines are always tapped, I told them to inform the FBI and send word to wait at the hotel. But, because we knew we were most likely tapped, my friend, JT, gave my partner, Tess, a message encrypted in hand-written Morse code. Tess's father used to be a train conductor; she knew how to read it. It told her to have the NYPD and FBI waiting at the warehouse we brought you to. You thought they were waiting at the hotel and since we couldn't risk their safety, we made you think they were there. During all of this, JT was in a different hotel in DC, recording audio and visual of everything that happened in order to pin the evidence against you. Vincent was wearing a prank tie. The tie clip he was wearing along with his tie was actually a microphone, allowing another person to hear everything within a mile's radius. So, after a long day of faking emotions, Vincent and I led you right where we wanted you. Now," I stated as I whipped out a piece of paper, "I need you to sign a confession unless you want to add additional charges to your bill."

I handed him the paper and he grunted, knowing there was no way to get away with this. He signed the paper and handed it to me. "This isn't over, Chandler. You'll always be fearing for your life; just like your mother."

I was about to smack him but Detective Philmore (whom I forgot he and Detective Wolansky were still in the room) grabbed my arm and said, "He's not worth it, Cat."

I put my hand back down and said, "Lock him up, boys." With that, I left but as I exited the room, I could see him smirking. Why would a man who just lost his game, be smirking like that?

I made my way to Tess, Evan and Joe and said, "Well? Were we able to stop the production?"

"Barely." Tess replied. "We called the FBI and CIA. They sent agents throughout the country as well as made calls to warn them of what's going on. Anyone in possession of the serum will be arrested immediately upon discovery."

"Good." I replied, wiping the sweat from my brow.

"You did well, Chandler. And trust me, today was a headache all on its own. There's just one matter the FBI is currently trying to solve and have asked for Evan's help."

"What matter?" I asked.

"The death of Victor Southington—the agent who kidnapped you. They do not believe President Wilcox was involved with his murder. Since, right now, they haven't discovered who the SOB responsible for this agent's death, they refuse to work on anything else until they find out who did it."

I gulped. Damn.

"Oh…that's kind of a relief that he died…I mean, at least he won't be kidnapping any more people then." I said nervously.

"Anyway, it's been a long day. Cat, take the day off. You look like you could use it. I expect to see Tess and Evan back tomorrow at 8 AM. I have a feeling that whoever killed Southington is the same vigilante we've been hunting down so we're going to work extra hard in order to find him. FYI, it's only a matter of time before we get word about who it is. The FBI has found a tape but needs to send it in for clarity. Once they get it back, they'll be sure to let us know. Have a great night."

Great…this is definitely not good.

* * *

**Keiko Fujiwara: **

**Wow…that was quite a doozy of a chapter. What did you think? Did I explain everything thoroughly? Please let me know if anything is confusing! This fanfiction is winding down but I have about four or so more chapters for it! **

**Next chapter will be quite a surprising one but a necessary one! What do you think will happen!? I'm all earsed! **

**Have a great night! **


	16. Decision

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**PLEASE keep them coming! X3**

**~BATB~**

**This was an idea that popped into my head once so I decided to write about it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL CW SERIES, BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!**

**Though, I do have it on iTunes! **

**:^]**

* * *

**Keep Me Safe**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

* * *

_**~Vincent's POV~**_

Three hours have passed since I dropped Catherine off at the precinct and I'm starting to feel a bit anxious.

"Dude…Take a chill pill. Cat will be here when she gets here. She's probably dealing with a long day of work." JT said, trying to calm my nerves. Suddenly, I heard a car pull up and footsteps stepping out of the vehicle.

"She's here." I said, recognizing those footfalls anywhere.

"Good, now could you stop acting like an ass and meet her? I'm tired of always being the one to answer the door."

I rolled my eyes and made my way towards the door. I opened it and she walked past the threshold with a panicked expression. "You need to turn on the TV! NOW!"

"Why?" JT asked.

"Just do it! Turn it on to CNN."

Catherine and I walked over to the TV as JT turned it on and changed the channel. Suddenly, the screen flashed with big red letters, screaming, **"BREAKING NEWS REPORT!"** I gulped, for some reason; I had a huge feeling what this was going to say.

"_A few moments ago, we've released some intel explaining the now former President Wilcox's scheme to shift America's democratic government to a dictatorship. By doing so, his plans were to mass-produce and distribute a highly dangerous serum and change the DNA structure of thousands of American military personnel. Luckily, with the hard work of Detective Catherine Chandler and Detective Tess Vargas of the NYPD, the CIA and FBI were able to put a stop to former President Wilcox's plan. Detective Chandler alongside Vincent Keller, a man presumed dead, were held as hostages in the former president's plot. Luckily, with the courage and intelligence of Chandler and Keller, they were able to concoct a plan to expose Wilcox's motives. In doing so, the president was arrested and so was anyone involved with Muirfield—the agency Wilcox supervised. Muirfield, ten years ago, was responsible for the lives of fifty soldiers in Afghanistan. As to why they were killed, the FBI still has yet to determine the reason but they believe it may have something to do with Detective Chandler's mother, Vanessa Chandler—another supposed victim of Muirfield. Whether or not the FBI and CIA will interrogate the Chandler family is still unclear but they are determined to get to the bottom of this issue. _

"_Victor Southington—a worker for Muirfield—was found slaughtered in the underground tunnels of Andrews Air Force Base. Southington is believed to be the man responsible for kidnapping Chandler and Keller in the first place but whether or not the hostages are responsible for his death is still up in the air. The FBI is currently investigating the situation and believes the perpetrator responsible for this brutal death is none other than New York City's wanted vigilante. That is why the FBI has decided to tag-team with the NYPD's 27__th__ precinct and gather intellect from Evan Marks—the precinct's forensics specialist. _

"_Evan Marks has been working on a special project supporting cross-species DNA and has reason to believe that, whoever, killed Southington, is not entirely human. Whether or not this vigilante is innocent is not the case. The FBI wants him or her found and the moment they figure out who he or she is, they'll lock him up to keep the people of America safe from the monstrosity this man truly is. _

"_As the day goes on, we'll continue to update the story as much as possible. If you have information concerning New York's vigilante, please call the 27__th__ precinct of New York: 212-555-6798." _

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Vincent! We have to move! We have to leave now!" JT shouted as his heart's pace shot incredibly high.

"No! I can't go now! Besides, what makes you think they'll ever figure out I was the one who killed Victor?" I asked, still hardly believing the TV myself. "Besides, I can't just pull you out of your life, JT. You have tenure and I can't let you destroy that!"

"Then what're we going to do?!" JT asked.

"Calm down, JT. I'll think of something." I said, almost forgetting Catherine was still with us.

"Vincent," she whispers, "I think JT might be right."

"What?"

"As much as I hate saying this, Vincent, you need to go. JT has too much at stake already. If he gets up and leaves, people will be suspicious. But, no one, aside from JT and me, know you live here! If they find out whom you are, Joe is going to remember that you're friends with JT and they'll search the warehouse. If you're here, JT will be arrested too for housing a criminal—not that I think you're one! You need to leave New York City!"

I was taken aback from what she said. She was actually encouraging me to go and leave both her and JT behind. I could never!

"Catherine—I can't just leave the two of you behind! They'll not only interrogate JT but they'll interrogate you too and I can't be responsible for that!"

"Vincent, listen to me," She whispers as she cups my face, "Vincent, if you ever want to live amongst the living again, you'll need to leave New York as soon as possible! You have fake IDs and JT and I can lend you the money you need to travel."

"I can't just leave you here, Catherine."

"You're going to have to, Vincent!" she shouted. "Do you not think I hate this too?! As much as I don't want either of us to be separated, we HAVE to be! If you don't leave, you'll be locked up for the rest of your life. Do you really want that?"

I slowly shook my head.

"Good, because neither do I! Get as far away from New York as you can, Vincent. Don't tell either of us where you plan on going because, that way, we're not predisposed to your location. Until JT and I can find a way to clear your name, this is just how it has to be."

I looked at her as if she was hysterical. I can't just leave the woman I love to a pack of wolves. That would be incredibly selfish!

"Look, man, I going to have to agree with Cat on this one. We all know you can't stay here—you're literally on the NYPD's most wanted list and if they find out who you are, you're eternally screwed."

I breathed in slowly as I tried to process JT and Cat's words. "Fine. But before I go, I want to give you two some things to remember me by. Okay?"

They nodded and I walked over to my bed and bent down to pull out my military bag and a white box. I picked up the green bag and walked over to Catherine. "This has all of my belongings when I was in the army. I want you to hold on to it for me, Catherine. Can you do that?"

She sniffed as a tear fell from her eye and nodded, taking the bag from me with her shaking hands. I walked back over to the white box and handed it to JT. "This is my doctor's uniform. Watch over it for me. If you want to let Catherine hide it so you don't have anything here that links to me, then that's fine." JT took the box and set it down on the table. I then said, "I have several test tubes filled with my blood in the freezer. JT, you know what to do with them. Also, remember that audio recording I made a while back?"

"Yeah."

"Use that too to clear my name. It has information on there that will be helpful. Okay?"

JT nodded and said, "I'll help you pack what you need."

"Okay."

"Oh and Cat," JT said, "Don't worry about giving him any money. I'll take care of it."

Cat slowly nodded and muttered, "I…I've gotta go."

Before anything else was said, she ripped her gaze from mine and ran out of the warehouse as fast as possible. I knew why she was leaving. She didn't want me to see her tears. I don't blame her for that.

I just hope I don't have to leave forever. That would kill me.

* * *

**Keiko Fujiwara: **

**I know; short. But, I just thought a little update wouldn't hurt any. Shocked? Surprised? Speechless? What do you think will happen now?!**


	17. Farewell

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**PLEASE keep them coming! X3**

**~BATB~**

**This was an idea that popped into my head once so I decided to write about it. **

**Disclaimer: **

**I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL CW SERIES, BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!**

**Though, I do have it on iTunes! **

**:^]**

**Keep Me Safe**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

* * *

_**~Catherine's POV~**_

I felt terrible for just leaving like that but I really couldn't bear saying goodbye. I thought that running away might have been easier but I feel horrible about it. I wish I could hold him in my arms one more time. Earlier, Tess came over and asked me about her suspicions with Victor Southington's murder and I confirmed them. Tess said she wouldn't tell anyone about it. She knew this man has made me happier than any guy has ever done and she didn't want to destroy that for us. I told her he was going to flee the country until everything pans out and she just patted my back.

Shortly before Tess left, Heather came home. She noticed how upset I was and asked me what happened. I told her what I told Vincent and she thought it was the right thing. If she was wanted for a crime that was unavoidable, she would flee too. I left about seven hours ago. For all I knew, he was already on a plane to Europe using fake identification.

"Cat, I'm going to the store. Do you need anything?" Heather asked as she peered into my room.

"No." I simply replied.

"Okay…well while I'm out, I'll pick up some dinner too. Don't be stupid, okay?"

I didn't respond. I just continued to stare outside my window, hoping Vincent was alright. About an hour later, Heather came home and we ate a simple dinner of pizza. Without another word, I excused myself and went back to my room. I didn't feel like having a sister-bonding night.

As I opened my door, I felt a cool draft of air blowing into the room and a little note in front of the window. I bent down and picked it up and unfolded it. **Fire escape**

I lightly smiled as I placed the note under my pillow and grabbed my jacket. As I peered out the window and looked to my right, there he was—sitting on the fourth step away from my window with his suitcase in front of him.

"Hey…" he muttered and slowly waved.

I slipped out of the window and silently sat next to him before wrapping my arms around his torso.

"I couldn't leave without a proper goodbye, Catherine." he whispered as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that…" I uttered.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and said, "I don't blame you. Goodbyes are hard. I should know."

"When will you be leaving?"

"I have a plane ticket for England. After that, who knows where I'll go."

"Promise me you'll write…"

"Catherine…I thought JT said no communication."

"He did but I don't think I could stand not knowing whether or not you are alive. Remember our deal? Even if we're far apart, that deal still stands. You don't have to put your return address or your real name on the letters, just write and let me know how you're doing."

He sighed and said, "Alright…I guess it's a good time to give you this, then." Vincent plopped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a phone. "This is an international phone. While I'm out of country, I'll be using pay phones or hotel phones. Okay? So, you won't be able to call me but I will call you."

"Then, let's make it a deal where you always call on Saturday…okay? You can call whenever you want but if I don't hear from you every week, I think I might have an ulcer." I replied as he laced his fingers with mine.

"Done. I wish things could have ended differently."

"Me too."

Vincent looked at his watch and muttered, "My plane leaves in two hours, Catherine. I have to make my way to the airport."

"O-okay." I hiccupped as tears started to fall from my eyes. "Be safe for me, Vincent." I stood up to go back inside but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him before enclosing my back with his strong arms.

"I'll find a way back, Catherine. Trust me."

"If you can't, Vincent, I'll find you so we can be together."

"I can't let you leave your life, Catherine. I know you want to leave with me right now but, like JT said, things would be too suspicious. It would be better if you stay here and wait until I am cleared."

"Vincent, there's a chance you'd always be hunted by the FBI. You may never come back and I can't live with that, Vincent! Let's make a deal, Vincent."

"What?"

"I'll give you five years. If you still cannot come home after five years, I'm dropping everything to be with you. I'd rather give up my life if it meant I could be with you." I whispered as I cupped his face.

"Catherine, I can't…"

"Shhhh…This is my decision, Vincent. Hopefully, JT and I will be able to get your name cleared from any existing charges. It could take months or a few years, depending on many factors. I spoke to my father today."

"You did?"

"Yeah…He overheard what the TV said and wants to trample Muirfield to the ground. I don't know if you were listening, but there was a recent discovery within Muirfield's headquarters. They found a list of former employees and my mom's name was among the names. Her name, like twenty others, was crossed out. The FBI researched all of the names into their database, and every single person whose name was on the list was listed as killed by gunmen. My father wants to ruin Muirfield for killing my mother and he told me that he doesn't know how we, you and I, are involved, but he was hoping we could help him. I know you can't, Vincent, because you're leaving, but with everything JT and I have together, we're going to present it to my dad. If anything, I know my father is a badass when it comes to his job. He hasn't lost a case yet and I'll be damned if he loses this one."

"Interesting…Hopefully your dad knows what he's doing. Catherine, I've gotta go now." Vincent said before pressing his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms snaked across my lower back.

I gently broke away from my lips and whispered, "I love you, Catherine Chandler. Don't worry, we'll find each other again. That's a promise."

With that, he grabbed his suitcase and jumped off of the fire escape as I muttered, "I love you too, Vincent Keller." I didn't need to shout it for him to hear. I knew heard me. We may be worlds apart but I'll never stop loving him.

I walked back into my room and pulled out my other cell phone.

"Hi…Dad…is there any place we could meet up? Oh, and I'll be bringing a friend….okay, great! I'll see you then. Yeah, love you too. Bye."

As I put my phone on my bedside table, Heather knocked on the door.

"Sis…are you going to be okay?"

I turned around and gave her a forced smile. "Yes, Heather. I'll be okay in due time."

"Okay…I'm in the room two doors down if you ever want to talk. Oh and don't worry about what the TV is saying. I know they haven't released a perpetrator yet for that Victor guy but I know it was Vincent."

I looked at her with worry, wondering what she was going to say next.

"I know Vincent loves you and that's why he's leaving. I also know that he wouldn't have killed that man if he could have avoided it. He has a kind heart, Cat. He really does. You know, I wish I had a man who would be willing to do ANYTHING in order to ensure my safety. That's what he was doing with you. If he didn't kill that Victor guy, he wouldn't have gotten you to the hospital in time—and you could have died. I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for him. When Dad decides to sue this Muirfield government thing, I want to give a statement supporting Vincent because, we both know, there will be some kind of trial to decide his fate if he were to ever return."

"Thanks, Heather. You're a good sister." I smiled.

"I know!" she beamed. "Movie night?"

I was feeling a little bit better so I nodded and followed her into the family room. Somehow I knew Vincent and I will be okay. I don't know why, I just know. Even if I have to wait a full five years, I will. He's kept me safe for almost ten years. Now it's my turn to return the favor and keep him safe.

* * *

**Keiko Fujiwara: **

**Alright, Beasties. I am sad to say that there will be ONE more chapter to this fanfiction—the Epilogue. **

**Soooooo….if you have any idea what might occur, please, don't hesitate to leave a review! I always love those! X3**

**If you haven't had a chance to, please check out my newest project, **_**Undercover Disaster**_**! **

**Alright, I'll post the last chapter sometime within the next few days. :)**


	18. Epilogue

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**PLEASE keep them coming! X3**

* * *

**~BATB~**

**This was an idea that popped into my head once so I decided to write about it. **

**Disclaimer: **

**I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL CW SERIES, BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!**

**Though, I do have it on iTunes! **

**:^]**

* * *

**Keep Me Safe**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

* * *

_**~Catherine's POV~**_

It's been almost five years since I last saw Vincent. Every once in a while, he's written and dropped a few calls here and there, but, eventually, over time, they stopped altogether. That was six months ago. My heart broke after a month of no contact. I seriously thought something had happened to him.

My father eventually ended up winning the case and everyone involved with Muirfield were eventually sent to jail. I tried calling Vincent to let him know he could come home but the line always went dead.

"Have you heard from him yet?" I asked JT as I walked inside the upper level of the warehouse.

"No…I haven't. Sorry, Cat." JT replied, walking over to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "He'll come home. Just have faith in him, okay?"

"JT, he could be dead for all we know! Someone could have gotten to him!" I exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Cat, believe me, Vincent wouldn't let himself die so easily. He has you to keep him going—wherever his beastly ass is nowadays."

I rubbed my nose as I sniffed softly. I walked over to Vincent's old bed and asked, "How was he?"

"He was super well behaved, Cat. The moment you brought him over, he fell asleep like there's no tomorrow." JT smiled, handing me a juice box. "Ran out of beer…this is all I've got."

I laughed and whispered, "That's alright. It's probably a good idea I stay away from alcohol before driving this little guy home." I sat beside the small body sleeping on Vincent's bed and brushed his bangs from his face. My small movements forced him to open up his eyes and look at me.

"Hey there, sleepy head." I smiled.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie, it's Mommy." I muttered as I picked him up in my arms.

"I had a good dream Mommy." He said as he wrapped his little arms and legs around my shoulders and waist.

"Oh? What was it about?"

"Daddy…I had a dream that he was back home again." JT looked at me as we both heard Tommy's explanation.

A tear dropped from my eye and I heard him say, "Is something wrong, Mommy?"

"No, sweetie...Nothing's wrong." I whisper before saying, "Why don't you go back to sleep? You still seem tired and I need to get you to bed soon."

"I'm not sleepy." He yawned before smacking his lips together. I felt his head find the crook of my neck as JT and I laughed at his tiredness.

"Thanks again for watching him; JT. Heather should be able to tomorrow. She decided to take the day off so she can spend it with her favorite nephew. Call me if you hear from him. Okay?" I said as I made my way to the door.

"Will do but I seriously think he'll call you before he calls me. That's what he's always done in the past. By the way, I think he'd be proud to know you haven't given up on him yet."

"I'll never give up, JT. I could never do that with this little guy in my life. He's so hopeful to meet his father someday and I'm not going to crush his dreams. Part of me worries if he'll be mad that I never told him about Tommy."

"I don't think he'll be mad, Cat. He'll understand. Besides, he's been on the run for nearly fifteen years. He should know that if you told anyone about Tommy—outside of your close net of friends and family—bad things could happen. Muirfield or no Muirfield. Trust me, he'll understand."

"I hope so. Well, I should go. Tommy will be cranky tomorrow if I don't get him to bed soon. I'll be by soon. Have a good rest of the week if I don't see you before then."

"You too, Cat. You too." JT replied as I left the warehouse. While I settled Tommy into the car, he slightly opened his eyes and said, "If Daddy is away so he can protect us, why are you sad about it, Mommy?"

"I miss him." I whispered before closing the car door next to Tommy. I walked to the front of the car and opened the driver's door before slipping in.

"Why do you miss him?"

"Because I love him, Tommy. You remember when Goldie, your fish, went to sleep and we had to send him back to the ocean?" I asked, remembering how I had to make up some story why Goldie had died.

"Yup."

"Do you remember that sad feeling you got when he left?"

"Yeah…" his voice fell.

"That's what I feel about your father, Tommy."

"Well he should come back soon so you don't miss him anymore." Tommy replied as I started driving away from the warehouse.

"It isn't that easy, Tommy."

"But Daddy should know he can come back right? His picture was on the TV the other day! The TV lady said he can come home, wherever he's at."

"I know, sweetie. I hope he does come home but you and I have to remember that Daddy might be at a place where there isn't a TV."

"No TV?! What place has no TV?!"

"There are lots of places, Tommy. Now, it's been a long day. I have to get up for work tomorrow so let's just enjoy a nice quiet ride. Okay?"

"Okay." Tommy replied and didn't say another word until we arrived home. Shortly before Tommy was born, Heather and I moved to a larger apartment because we needed an extra room that wasn't there in the other apartment. It took a lot of willpower to just leave one of the few places Vincent and I shared memories with—the fire escape. The newer apartment still has a fire escape but it just isn't the same without Vincent. Part of me worries he'll never be able to find us.

But then I remember that he has JT so he'll find us after confronting JT first. But, when will that be?

I carried a very tired Vincent Thomas (Keller) into his room and tucked him into bed. "Goodnight Tommy." I whispered as he looked at me with his half-opened yellow eyes.

"Goodnight Mommy." He muttered before closing his eyes. I kissed his forehead and left his room before cracking his door.

"Cat, I think it's time to tell Tommy that Vincent probably won't be coming back." Heather said, catching me off guard.

"I'm not going to do that to him, Heather. I can't tell you how I know this but I believe he's still out there somewhere—trying to find a way back to us."

"He doesn't even know he has a four-year-old son."

"I know but I kept Tommy's existence from him for Tommy's safety. If Vincent found out about Tommy, he'd try to come back even though he was still a wanted man when Tommy was born. If that happened, Vincent would most likely be arrested and Tommy would be taken away from me because of his slightly altered DNA."

"Sis…if the yellow eyes haven't given it away, then I don't know what will."

"And that's why I give him color contacts whenever he's around people who don't know who his father is." I said.

"Cat, Tommy is basically an exact mini replica of Vincent! How is it no one has confronted him of the strong resemblance yet?"

"Heather, Tommy's features have yet to completely develop. Besides, if you don't put a picture of Vincent next to him, you won't see a resemblance unless you know what Vincent looks like by heart." I said. "Heather, I'm tired. I'm not going to tell Tommy his father may never come back. That would destroy his heart."

"Whatevs. He's your kid. Not mine. Though, I still get spoiling rights tomorrow while you're at work."

"Remember, no onions. He can't stand the smell. Also, no nuts. He's allergic."

"I know, I know, Cat. It isn't the first time I've watched him before. Bed by eight if your home late. Got it." Heather replied as she practically pushed me into my room.

As she closed the door on me, I walked over and turned on the lamp. When we moved here, I purposely asked for the room with the fire escape. My sister doesn't know this but, almost every night; I step out and sit on the steps and think of Vincent. I suddenly felt a cool draft blow into my room and noticed a folded piece of paper. C-could it be? Could he really be here?! I slowly picked up the little note and unfolded it.

_**Fire Escape**_

I held my breath. Should I at least check? Should I dismiss it? I took a chance and popped my head out the window and looked to my right. I felt a huge smile forming on my face as I saw him sitting there, gazing into my eyes, with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Sorry it took so long." He said with a tired voice. "It took me a while to find a way back to the states."

I slipped out onto the fire escape and sat next to him. "You don't have to explain yourself, Vincent. I'm just glad you're home."

Before anything else was said, I pressed my yearning lips against his as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could tell he longed to kiss me just as much as I longed to kiss him. As our lips opened and closed in perfect rhythm, I managed to pull him into my room as well as close the window.

I slightly pulled back, remembering there was someone he needed to meet. "Vincent…" I muttered. "There's something you need to know."

Before he brought his lips back to mine he uttered something like, "It can wait." But I was too tired and distracted to capture exactly what he said. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I felt him trap me between his body and my bed. His lips traveled up and down my neck as my fingers began twisting around in his hair.

I muttered is name again to try to get his attention but he continued brushing his lips against my throat.

Suddenly, a small voice caused us to stop.

"Mommy! I'm thirsty!"

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

_**~Vincent's POV~**_

I suddenly stopped everything I was doing when I heard a little boy calling for his mother. I looked at Catherine and finally realized why she smelt differently. There was a new boy in her life which changed her scent slightly.

"M-mommy?" My voice cracked.

Catherine nodded and whispered, "Do you want to meet your son?"

My eyes widened as I heard her words. "M-my s-son?"

Again, she answered with a nod.

"W-why didn't you tell me?" I asked, partly hurt and confused to how she and JT hid something like this from me.

"Vincent," she cupped my face, "I wanted to tell you but I was worried for his sake." She looked over towards her door. "Tell me something, if I told you about him, would you have stayed where you were and continued to live on the run?"

I thought for a minute and understood her reasons. "You didn't want me to chance coming back and someone taking him away because of his DNA."

She nodded. "It would kill me if someone tried to hurt him. If not for him, Vincent, I don't know how I would have survived the past five years without you."

As I was about to ask her another question, the voice called out again. "Mommy! I'm thirsty!"

"Coming!" Catherine called out before I allowed her to slip off the bed from underneath me. "Come." She held her hand towards me. "Come meet your son."

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Well, we all call him Tommy but his name is Vincent Thomas Keller." She smiled.

"You gave him my last name?" I couldn't help but grin.

"Well, technically, his birth certificate says Chandler but I've always told him his true last name was Keller."

"I bet that's confusing for him."

"A little." She smirked as I shakily took her hand. I can't deny it. I was nervous to meet him. I was worried that he wouldn't like me since I was a no-show for the first four years of his life. She went to the kitchen, filled a glass with water and led me to Tommy's room. "Hey sweetie."

She handed him to glass and he thanked her before gulping the liquid down his throat. He gave Catherine the cup back and she patted his head. She placed the glass on a table beside her and scooped him up in her arms. "Tommy, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Who?" he asked with a tired expression.

She brought him closer to me and whispered, "Tommy, meet your father."

It took him a moment to process what she said and suddenly, his eyes beamed and he snapped his head towards her as if she told him he just received an Ice Cream Truck as a birthday present. "Really?!"

Catherine smiled and nodded. In an instant, Tommy leaped out of his mother's hold and wrapped his arms around my neck, catching me completely off guard as he exclaimed, "DADDY!" Of all of the possible scenarios I thought that moment could have gone, him bear hugging me was definitely not on that list.

His obvious strength surprised me as he was able to easily pull himself up and lock his legs around my stomach. "I knew you'd come home! I knew! I knew!"

I slowly brought my arms around his small body to hold him in place. Catherine smiled during the entire father-son reunion as she watched me gradually figure out how to act like a father.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Tommy asked, whispering into my ear.

"What?" I heard my voice say.

He placed his mouth really close to my ear and muttered, "Mommy missed you very bad."

Suddenly, I pressed my lips to his ear and whispered back, "You wanna hear a secret too?"

He pulled his head back and nodded, bringing his ear towards my mouth again.

"I've missed her too."

Suddenly, Tommy turned to look at Catherine. "Mommy, can I spend the day with Daddy tomorrow instead? I don't want my cheeks pinched by Aunt Heather like last time."

Catherine and I laughed as the boy touched his cheeks and Catherine said, "We'll see. It's getting late Tommy. You should have been asleep already. Come on, time for bed. This time, for real."

Before Catherine took him from me, I asked, "Can I put him to bed?"

"Sure." She smiled. "I'm going to go wake Heather. Okay?"

I nodded and she disappeared from the room.

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Tommy complained as I tucked him into bed.

"Think of it this way, kiddo, if you go to sleep now, you'll be able to be awake the entire day tomorrow."

"No nap?"

"I didn't say that," I laughed. "I'm just saying, the more you sleep tonight, the more you and I can spend time together. Deal?"

"Deal! Just one thing."

"What?"

"You're not going to have us spit on our hands and shake them like Uncle Jeet does, are you?" he asked, giving me a disgusted look.

I laughed, remembering JT and my old college handshake and replied, "Nah…that's an Uncle Jeet thing."

His lips formed the shape of an O before saying, "Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight kiddo." I ruffled his hair a little before leaving his room. I found Catherine talking with a very tired Heather as I made my way to the kitchen.

"See? I wasn't hallucinating." Catherine explained. "He's back."

"Okay…that's good. Glad you're home Vincent. Now that you've proven your point, Cat, I'm going back to bed. See you two in the morning." With that, she sluggishly walked to her room while Catherine and I laughed.

"She'll have a better reaction tomorrow." Catherine stated, subconsciously pulling me into her room.

"By the way, where did the name Uncle Jeet come from?"

"Well, Tommy tried to say Uncle JT but said Jeet instead. It sort of stayed afterwards."

I laughed, picturing JT as an uncle. Now that was something I have to see.

I couldn't help it when a wave of emotion overcame me as I realized I finally had everything I ever wanted—a family. And it was all due to that small vow I made fifteen years ago to keep Catherine Chandler safe at all costs. It's funny how things turn out. I realize, now, that it wasn't just me keeping Catherine safe. She was also keeping me safe. Muirfield was finally exposed and I can now live somewhat normally again. I know there will always be someone watching my back at every corner but that won't stop me from living my life again. I want to be the man who can provide for his family and that's what I plan on doing. Beast or no Beast.

"Catherine," I whispered as she closed her door.

"Hmmm?"

"Does Tommy…Is he anything like me?" I asked with worry. The last thing I wanted was for our child to have to face ridicule like I will now that I'm a free man.

"It's hard to explain…He has…transformed before but only when he thought I was in trouble. He was three when it first happened but he hasn't transformed fully since."

"What do you mean he hasn't transformed 'fully' since?" I asked, a little confused.

"Tommy, whenever he has a tantrum, he shows slight transformations. His nails would sometimes get longer and so would his teeth but other than that, nothing else happens."

"Ah." I said, understanding what she meant. "Well, I guess I'll just have to keep an eye on him as he gets older. I could tell he's pretty strong for his age."

"Yeah…something he also inherited from his father, among other things." She smiled.

"Who all knows about him?"

"My father, Brooke, Heather and my colleagues. No one else knows about him." She replied. "Come on, Vincent, it's late. We can play twenty questions in the morning. Okay?"

I nodded and she wrapped her arms around me afore bringing her lips to mine. Before we knew it, we were back to our positions when Tommy interrupted us. As I brushed my lips down her neck, she managed to lift my shirt over my shoulders before discarding it upon the floor. It was finally great to be wrapped in Catherine's arms again as she and I eventually melded our bodies together in perfect harmony.

"I love you, Vincent Keller." Catherine whispered as she pressed her lips against mine.

I gently pulled away and stared into her eyes as I muttered, "I love you too, Catherine. I love you too."

And our life together couldn't be any more perfect.

* * *

**Keiko Fujiwara: **

**Not sure what to say about this chapter. I did like it for the most part but part of me thought it could be better. . Let me know what you thought!**

**Thank you so much for reading/alerting/reviewing/favoring **_**Keep Me Safe**_**. Unfortunately, I'm not planning a sequel for this one. But please be sure to read my other VinCat fanfiction **_**Undercover Disaster **_**if you haven't already! **

**Oh and if you didn't read the New Year's Eve one-shot, please do so! :D**

**Thank you and have a Happy New Year! :)**


End file.
